In The Blood
by rashelle1989
Summary: "Carli!" Glenn roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to him. "What do you think you're doing?" Carli turned her watchful gaze to Glenn, the sound of the injured male shouting in pain itching her ears, "Remembering his face." "Why?" Rick asked. "So I can kill him later." Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

My mind always crosses back to the day it happened. Why did it happen? Why did Hell become so full that the living dead overflowed and took over the world? This doesn't happen in real life. This is the stuff scary movie's are made of. This is the drunken conversation you have with your friends about religion and so on.

No, this is real.

I turned my eyes to my right, landing on my brother. Michael. A regular older sister would say 'he's so young, he doesn't deserve this life', but let's be real...no one deserves this life.

Michael was sixteen the day the world end. Me, I was 22 years old. It has been months since time came to stop. I'm surprised we still understand age and the concept of time. I suppose it keeps us sane.

"Carli, are you gonna eat something?" Michael's deep voice shook me out of my thoughts. His big brown eyes carefully watched me.

"Yeah, I have more of an appetite today than I did yesterday", I reply with a small smile.

He nods, but seems unconvinced. I look away and stare steadily at the wall in front of me. We both were sitting on the hallway floor in Hershel's farm house. Our legs were stretched out (mine at least, I am so much shorter than my brother) and we just sat there.

A sigh escapes me before I can stop it. Before I know it, I am thinking about everything that has happened.

Where were you, the day the world ended?

"_Dude, it's so weird that your sister is coming with us to America", Dan said in what was supposed to be a whisper. _

_I chuckled, "Why is it so weird? I helped him pay for all this plus I wanted to see some of the world!"_

"_It might just be because you are significantly older than us?" Dan suddenly became defensive, "Not in a bad way! You're pretty hot."_

_Michael punched him in the arm, "Don't start. You know it makes me uncomfortable when you talk about my sister that way."_

_I give a small laugh then put my earphones back on and returned my attention back to the small movie screen in front of me. The flight from Australia to JFK isn't a short flight._

_Michael and I had always been close. It was an odd thing for siblings with such a huge gap between ages, but we managed to become friends. We barely fought._

_Sometime during the movie, I had fallen asleep. I was abruptly shaken awake by Michael, his eyes large and nervous._

"_Wh-what's wrong?" I asked while untaggling the headphones from my head._

"_Turbulance, maybe," Michael said loudly over the roar of the plane engines, "the captain was saying something over the loud speaker but it was breaking up."_

_The plane dropped suddenly, shrieks and cries of fear before the plane steadied itself. _

"_Attention passengers, this is your Captain...about twenty minutes away...landing..."_

_I strained my ears trying to catch what was being said. "Horrible weather conditions...communications...dropping..."_

_A sigh left my lips and I sniffed. I hadn't realised that I was now sitting up and following my nose. A smell was wafting through the plane – a scent that smelt of rot, chemicals, flesh that had been left in the sun. Michael had tensed next to me and was leaning towards me, also sniffing, his expression now of concern. _

"_That's not right", Michael hissed to me, ensuring Dan did not hear._

_My eyes caught his and for a moment I saw a flash of green. He blinked and his eyes had gone back to brown. The hairs were standing on the back of my neck._

"_No one else can smell it – it's faint", I pointed out to the rest of Economy. Everyone was fiddling with their seat belts, ushering people back to their seats as the plane was still giving sudden drops and jolts. No one could smell it. Just us._

_Michael was gripping my arm, his eyes questioning._

_I nodded, "I hope it isn't. I'll have a quick walk up to the front." _

_Swiftly, I unhooked my seatbelt and cautiously walked up the isle before my brother could say a word. _

"_Miss!" A flight stewardess to my left called out, "you cannot be walking around right now!"_

_I nodded, but kept past her. The scent was becoming stronger, pungent, deathly. Nearing the front of economy, it felt as if my nose was going to fall off. My throat was burning from the punishing scent. I looked to the passenger sitting at the very front of economy, just before a curtain that led to Business Class._

_A man, perhaps in his late thirties was sitting by the window. His skin had turned a blue-green colour, his eyes dark and sunken in his skull. He was sweating profusely, shivering as if winter had hit suddenly and a strange colour was on his lips. _

"_Are you okay?" I asked loudly. _

_He jolted his eyes open – eyes that were blood shot whilst the colour was a messy yellow-green. A sudden wave of smell hit me and I hissed, covering my nose and mouth with my hand._

"_Y-yes, I am fine. Just flight nerves", he stuttered out through cracked lips._

_My eyes skirted back to where Michael was. He was now sitting right up, looking straight at me with an expression of concern. _

_The plane gave a sudden jolt and I stumbled towards the sickly man, falling onto his side. He let out a pained scream and I quickly gathered myself off him. He was gasping, his arms tight around his body. _

_Another smell._

_My eyes caught a red patch on his forearm, where I had fallen. _

"_Miss! Please! We are about to land!" The same stewardess ushered me away back to my seat._

_Michael gave me a concerned stare as I buckled down and prepared for landing._

"_Attention...All flights have been cancelled due to this storm. Please be assured that all passengers meant to be flying out today or tomorrow morning will have their tickets re-booked with a complimentary gift upon check-in. Have a great day and be safe!"_

_I frowned and sat back into the plastic seat. The people in my terminal were moaning, groaning and complaining about the announcement._

"_What did you see?" Michael asked in a whisper. "Tell me, because I have never smelt something that putrid before and the look on your face really made me nervous."_

_The image of the sickly man flashed before my eyes. What was wrong witch him? He looked almost as if he was rotting where he was sitting..._

"_I don't know," I replied just as quietly, "there was a guy, he was slouched in his seat and looked as if his flesh was about to fall from his bones...the smell was coming from -"_

_I was cut short when a bunch of paramedics shoved past us and towards the front of the terminal. Michael stood up onto his chair and peered over the crowd and at the commotion. I followed suit._

_A man had collapsed and had a seizure on the ground. A woman screamed and moved out of the way as the paramedics loaded the man onto gurney and attached an oxygen mask to his face. _

"_That's the guy!" I said loudly as they neared us. The man had stopped shaking and was still. _

"_He looks like he belongs in a coffin", Dan said from behind me. As the man passed us, his eyes flickered open and I gasped. Gone was the normal shape and colours of white and the iris...his eyes had become a sickly green and grey. He let a moan out, a guttural inhuman sound and then tried to sit up._

"_No, sir! You must stay down!" A paramedic forcefully pushed the man back down. The man let out another incoherent moan and reached out to grab him._

"_Sir!" _

_And in a split second, the sickly man had bit down on the paramedics forearm. His scream echoed through the terminal._

_I felt Dan flinch next to me, yet Michael and I remained still – our eyes focused on the scene moving away from us._

"_He's delirious! Strap him down!" _

_And then they disappeared into the crowd._

"_Carli, show me where the bathroom is?" Michael nudged me down and led me away from Dan._

_We walked fast until Dan could no longer see us._

"_What the fuck was that?" I hissed._

_Michael shrugged, "I have no idea but that SMELL! It mustn't be pungent enough yet for the other people to smell it yet."_

_I cringed, "Of course they can't smell it yet. They have regular human noses."_

_Michael covered his face with his hands then ran his fingers through his hair, an expression of exasperation on his face. _

_I rubbed him arm, "Listen, we should collect our luggage and stay in the hotel across the road or one near by. We wont know about our flight until tomorrow morning, so let's get out of here."_

_After fetching Dan, we moved quickly to the luggage collection. I could feel Michael searching around us with every step we took. I tried to tell myself that everything was fine, but the entire vibe of the airport had changed._

_People were standing in groups away from the middle of each walk way, their hands tight around their children's hands. Everyone was watching around them carefully, as if someone or something were to jump out and steal them from their huddling group._

_I stood silently as the conveyor belt moved slowly past us. There were eight luggage collection stations, and we were located at station seven. This meant we were close to customs, then an exit located by international arrivals. Between us and the exit, they had glass wall sheets so you could see the custom stands, some pillars and then further along the sliding doors of the exit._

_Staring towards the exit, I could see the faint red and blue flashing light of an ambulance. Two medics stood by the open door, one gripping his forearm with a bandage. Medic One was explaining something to Injured Medic Two. I could see Medic One with animated hands, his face contorting from explanation to...fear? He pointed inside their ambulance and Injured Medic Two nodded and climbed in. Slamming the two doors close, Medic One walked around and climbed into the front, started the engine and the siren and drove off into the rain._

_Michael pulled all our bags out and we quietly went through customs. After filing through one after the other, we went to a Help Desk and contacted the nearest Hotel._


	2. Chapter 2

"Carli! Michael! Supper is ready!"

Michael gathered himself then pulled me up next to him. "Just...keep your cool, okay?" He said, his voice low and reassuring, "No one knows anything yet. And best we keep it like that for the time being."

I nodded, grateful to have a brother who was mature for his age. It's what has kept him alive for so long. Immaturity in this New World gets you killed.

Walking down the stairs, our footing was light and quick. I scowled, nudged Michael to remind him and we began to step loudly until we reached the lower floor.

It had been a few days living at Hershel's farm and we were lucky to have a hot meal. It was an odd thing to be living back in a house that had warmth, routine, hot water. Michael had yelled with joy when he had a hot shower when we had first arrived.

"Please, don't feel awkward," Beth said and insisted we sit down at the table, "ya'll our guests and both look like ya'll need to have a nice big meal!"

I smiled at her, "Thank you. I appreciate it – we appreciate it."

We both sat down as Beth and Maggie busied themselves preparing plates. How many of us was there? It seemed as if more and more people were flocking through. Especially after Otis accidently shot that poor child while he was hunting a buck.

My stomach growled as I remembered the smell of fresh, warm blood entering the house that warm afternoon. It had been a while since we had both had a hot serving, but we maintained with food.

"Here ya' go lovely", Beth placed a plate of mash, beans and dried meat in front of me. It smelt divine. I muttered a thanks and scooped a large serving into my mouth.

Michael was already stuffing his face.

I expected the creamy mash to take me straight to taste-bud heaven, but instead it felt like mush and dirt. Trying hard not to make it obvious, I forced myself to swallow then looked at Michael.

He was eating it fine, he even made a comment about how lovely the mash was. Beth replied that she put garlic and butter in it, just to give it a kick.

I stared at my food, _this isn't meant to happen so fast.._.

"Excuse me", I said politely and left the kitchen and went out onto the porch. I felt their eyes follow me until I shut the screen door behind me.

_We dragged our luggage into the elevator of Hotel 9 and Dan pushed level four. Once the doors had closed, it was silence. No more hushed whispers or people talking about what they had just witnessed. It was quiet. I let out a breath of air. I hadn't realised I was holding my breath._

"_What happened in there" Dan asked._

_Michael shrugged, "Who knows...that shit was weird. Maybe that guy had rabies?"_

_I put on a calmer demeanour and nodded, "Yeah, perhaps. We are in America, remember? They still have cases of animals carrying rabies."_

_Dan chuckled, "That dude looked like a zombie! That shit is fucked."_

_My eyes steadied on Michael, who for a moment looked serious then scoffed. "Come on man," he slapped Dan on the back and steadied his luggage as the elevator door opened, "that's like saying vampires, ghosts and werewolves exist."_

_Now it was I who scoffed._

_Our room was decent, nothing special. It contained two rooms: one with one single bed and a bunk bed, a TV and small kitchen with complimentary coffee and the second room was a small bathroom. We stacked our luggage on top of each other then went about ourselves. Dan had settled on the bed and flicked the TV onto the local news. Images of the weather, airport and flooding splashed across the screen. Flashes of red and blue ambulance lights were reoccurring on the screen also. This made my stomach flip. Or perhaps I was hungry. Plane food only fills you up so much._

_I sat down at the small kitchen table and rested my chin on my hands. So many things seemed wrong at the moment. _

"_I'm gonna grab a snack", Michael stepped out from the bathroom._

_My eyes lifted to his and I caught his lovely doe-brown eyes...they were turning a deep, ruby red. Too noticeable._

_I nodded, "Don't be too long. I'm also a bit hungry."_

"_Go with him, Carli," Dan suggested from behind me, "I'm fine waiting here."_

"_No, it's fine," I said with a sigh, "I can hold off for a little longer."_

_Michael rose his brow at me and I shrugged, "Just go! Don't be long and be safe. Weird shit happening out there."_

_He nodded then he was gone. I didn't even hear his footsteps._

"You okay?"

I turned to see Rick, the father of the boy who had been shot. He was standing in the doorway, undecided whether to come onto the porch or not.

I swallowed hard then put on a small smile, "Yes, I am. Just overwhelmed."

He decided to step out onto the porch and stand by my left side. His face was pale, eyes shallow in their sockets. Rick smelt like a man on his last legs, struggling, desperation.

"I overheard someone say you ain't eaten anything since you arrived a few days ago", he commented softly.

My eyes were steady on the empty field in front of me. I had spent the past few days keeping myself busy – washing clothes, gardening and learning how to do handyman work. Hershel had allowed us to stay but only if we earnt our keep. I had hoped being so busy, no one would notice me or Michael.

"I have been eating from the fresh vege in the garden whilst I been working out there," I said after a moment, "I am not one to be social at the table. My nerves are shot."

Rick turned his face to me and I could feel his eyes staring hard into my face. I met his eyes.

"Nothing to worry about," I added, "I'm not starving myself."

"You look like you haven't had a good meal in weeks."

A bitter scoff escaped my lips, "Rick, I haven't had a good meal since the night the world turned to shit."

Rick remained silent for a moment. I turned my eyes away and back to field, fearful that he would see the obvious changes in my face. It was early days, we didn't know if we belonged here. I wasn't about to share intimate details about my nature or who I was any time soon.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Australia."

Rick allowed himself to smile, "You're an Aussie? This is the most I've heard you say since the afternoon Carl and I arrived. I only noticed your accent now."

"How many of you are there?" I asked.

Rick sighed, his eyes suddenly sad. "Not as many as we started with," he appeared distant for a moment before continuing, "we've been attacked too many times. We have met a lot of people along the way, good and bad. We've also lost people to Walkers and some who have chosen the easy way out." Suicide.

"It's just me and my brother."

Rick nodded and went to say something, but stopped. His eyes squinted into the continuously darkening forest and I also turned my attention.

Two figures appeared. They were walking towards the farmhouse. I felt Rick tense up next to me but I placed a reassuring hand on his arm, "They're human. A male and female. She has blond hair."

Rick squinted then said, "You can see that far?"

"I caught a glimpse from the setting sun," lying through my teeth, "I am going to walk out to greet them."

Before Rick could say anything more, I had hopped down the stairs and began walking at an even pace towards the two people. I felt as if Rick was already suspicious of me. Questions, inquisitive looks, curiosity. Early days.

Rick and his son, Carl had arrived a couple of days ago. Otis had accidently shot Carl whilst hunting a buck. This could have easily happened. There was no foul play. Only hours had passed, more and more people arrived. Another man, his face hard and stern, biting back tears over the still form of Carl. His eyes burnt with a hidden anger, a hate for the world. His name was Shane.

Shane had caught my eyes as he passed through the hallway. The hairs on the back of my neck had stood up – a feeling of caution. His expression had changed for a moment, curiosity crossing his features as he studied my face. My stare was hard, I was making it clear that I was not to be meddled with. I could smell his faltering human sanity. For that brief moment, I had already learnt that Shane was a loose cannon.

"He will hurt someone", Michael had said quietly from behind me, his tall frame resting against the kitchen door frame. I agreed.

Shane had left with Otis and a sense of doom fell over me. Otis had wanted to redeem himself for the mistake of hurting Carl. I wanted to say otherwise, but who I am to speak up in this situation? I was not from here. I did not know the customs.

And just like that, they were gone.

"Carli! Michael!" Maggie had called out sometime later and I rushed into the room that Carl was stationed. He was shaking violently, foam leaking from his mouth. Lori stood by the side of the bed, panicking and shouting for someone to help.

"Hold him down!" Hershel had instructed, "Keep him still!"

"Go outside," I told Michael. I was already trying to keep the boy still whilst Michael had not moved from his place by the door. His hands were clenching and unclenching. Breath becoming fast and rapid. "This isn't a place for you!" I shouted at him, snapping him out of his daze, "Go out side!"

He shook his head and I immediately saw shame and regret in his eyes before he quickly left the room.

Shane had returned. Alone.

And now, more people arrived. As they neared closer, I could make out their faces. A man in his thirties or perhaps worn down by the stress of time, his clothes plain pants and a torn shirt – the sleeves cut off. There was weight on his shoulder and I guessed perhaps a shot-gun? The woman was younger, well preserved at least. Her hair was what I called sunflower yellow, tied back and kept out of her face. She was taller than me, but I was a mere five-foot-two. She also had something slung over her shoulder. I was willing to bet they both packed heat.

They both slowed their walk as they became aware I was getting closer to them. Postures straightened, bodies tense and at the ready for the worst case scenario.

Closer and closer.

"Is this Hershel's farm?" The woman asked when they had stopped about eight feet from me.

"Yeah," I had also stopped in my tracks, eyeing them both, "just behind me. You must be part of Rick's party?"

"Who're you?" The male asked, his voice raspy. I could see his face was coated with day-old dirt and sweat.

"Carli." I closed the gap and extended my hand. The woman reached out first, "Andrea."

The male took my hand, "Daryl." It was a casual shake for a split second before he became still and frowned. "Why's yer' hand so cold?" He asked. I pulled my hand out of his grasp and rubbed them together. The nights were hot and stick here.

"Ha, just low iron in my blood or something - " I casually brushed it off then inclined my head towards the house, "Come on now, let's go inside."

I could feel Daryl staring at me as I walked a few steps in front of them. "I understand you're searching for a child out there?"

"Yes, her name is Sofia," Andrea explained, "she's been with us since day one and went missing after a herd of Walkers surprised us out on the highway."

"I seen that herd," I replied instantly, "my brother and I only arrived here a day before Rick and Carl did. We also had to dodge them. It's a first, for sure." The heard, I meant.

"They runnin' out of food", Daryl said, possibly noticing his lack of conversation participation.

I nodded, "Possibly."

They followed me onto the porch and Rick immediately greeted them and allowed them inside. There was a fuss amongst everyone as their people rejoiced and recapped the things they had seen in done during the separation. The two newcomers had been informed that Carl was now safe from danger. Yet, a life was taken in doing so.

A man named T-Dog had arrived earlier on, his arm infected from an open wound. He had arrived with a younger Asian male named Glenn. I had introduced myself to them, but had preferred to keep busy with chores and instructed Michael to do so also. Too much hassle and tension within the house over the life of the young boy. I didn't want to be in the way or a nuisance.

Michael had joined their conversation and I overheard someone explaining to him that an RV would arrive tomorrow with two other people – a man named Dale and a woman named Carol, the mother of the missing girl.

"Why didn't you arrive together?" Michael asked, "It isn't safe out there. You should stick together."

"We agreed that if we came across the farm whilst searching for Sophia, we would stay here," Andrea explained, "Dale wasn't happy about it, but said they would spend the night in the RV if needed and arrive in the morning."

"Is that everyone then?" Hershel asked.

"That's everyone."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **** I do not own the obvious, but I do own Carli, Michael, Dan and any other unrecognisable story lines, people and facts. Please review and c/c – I would greatly appreciate it. Also, I am compiling a OST for my story to give you a better idea of the vibe and emotions. I am also searching the internet for similar looking actors/actresses for my characters. **

**Finally, when the story is concluded I will be posting a detailed chapter or two about the nature and conditions of Michael and Carli – just 'cos :-)**

"_Carli! Wake up! Where's Dan?" _

_I blinked several times then sat up, my body suddenly on high alert. The TV had been switched off and Michael was standing over me._

_Frowning, I looked around, "I don't know. I must have fallen asleep."_

_He tilted my head up, my eyes meeting his. His eyes were lovely and brown again. Michael's brow furrowed, "Your eyes are as red as a piece of raw meat. Why didn't you come out with me if you were that hungry?"_

_I pulled me chin from his hand and stood up, "We couldn't both go. You know what Dan is like, he would have invited anyone and everyone into our room to have a party."_

_Michael sighed, "Looks like he's gone looking for the party instead."_

_Before I knew it, we were in the elevator heading down to the lobby. Michael had been gone for less than an hour, so Dan couldn't be far. He didn't know the area so it was likely he went to the corner store to buy a magazine or snacks or to the fast-food restaurant two blocks over. _

_Michael asked the receptionist if Dan had passed through. She explained that a young male had left the hotel about fifteen minutes ago and turned left – which meant he had gone to the fast-food place._

"_Where did you go?" I asked Michael._

_He opened the umbrella and we both crammed under it. The rain was falling so hard that I had to yell to be heard. _

"_Went about one kilometre away, there's a few back alleyways there," Michael picked up the pace, guiding me around people who walked against us, "some old junkie lady. She was so drunk, I don't think she knew it happened."_

"_A junkie?"_

_Michael shrugged against my side, "It was slim pickings. It wasn't so vile as I thought it would be – almost spicy. Definitely not my sort though."_

_My stomach growled but I chose to ignore it. I would indulge later. Now, we look for Dan and make sure we're safe back in the hotel._

"_Is it just me or is everything so tense here?" Michael asked as we entered the car park of the restaurant. "As if people are sensing something bad is gonna happen?"_

"_I feel like the world is gonna end with this weather," I replied over my shoulder and hurried under the cover just before the door, "ever since that turbulence, it seems as if I can't shake this feeling."_

"_More like ever since that rotting corpse of a man." Michael concluded._

_I nodded. "And the news, all there was were accidents and something about an ambulance crashing on the highway just by the airport. Don't you think that's weird?"_

_We both entered the restaurant and literally shook ourselves off. I stood on my tip toes and searched over the seated patrons. _

"_There he is!" Michael said and I followed him towards the back seating area._

_Dan was seated in a booth wiping his face with a wet cloth. He noticed us instantly and grinned._

"_Hey guys! How'd you find me?"_

_Michael ignored his question, "Why did you leave without telling Carli?"_

_Dan frowned, "She fell asleep. She looked exhausted."_

_I sighed, "You could have woken me up and I would have come with you."_

_Michael shook his head and sat down across from Dan. I also sat down next to Michael. _

"_Have you ordered food?"_

_Dan nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, take away. Just waiting now." He began wiping at his face again._

"_What are you doing?" I asked._

_Dan let out a sigh, "Well, when I left the hotel I was wandering around for a while before I came across here. It was raining so hard, I couldn't see very well and I ran into some random guy – who seemed like he had been running towards me because the force of the hit was pretty hard – he was making these weird groaning noises and seemed as if he was off his chops or something," Dan was still wiping his face as he explained his story, "anyway, he almost knocked me down but I stood up and said, 'Sorry man, didn't see you!' but he didn't hear me. Instead, he kinda vomited and some went on my face."_

_I gagged loudly then asked, "No way?"_

_Dan continued, "Legit. He kind of reached out towards me but I was not gonna hang around any longer. The man vomited on me! What the hell!"_

_A small laugh of disbelief escaped my lips, "Only you, Dan. It could happen only to you!"_

"Maggie?"

"Yes?" She cocked her head to the side so she could peer out the kitchen.

"Am I able to have a hot shower upstairs?" I asked.

"Sure. There are some towels already in the bathroom and some soap," she wrinkled her nose then added, "unfortunately, we ran out of shampoo. So, we only have horse shampoo."

I shrugged, "No worries. As long as I get nice and clean."

I passed the downstairs make-shift bedroom for Carl. Both his parents sat by his bed while he slept off the intense surgery he had just survived. Lori lifted her eyes to me and I gave a small smile and nodded. Acknowledgement.

I understood that in the living room, T-Dog, Andrea and Daryl were resting – quietly talking amongst themselves. Hershel had retired to his bedroom to clean himself up after the ordeal. Patricia was no where to be seen – I assumed both Beth and Maggie were comforting her whilst she mourned the loss of Otis. The youngest son – Jimmy, was it? He was out on the porch – quiet and kept to himself.

I reached the top stair and peered down the hallway. The bathroom door was closed, hot steam erupting from under the door. Shane must be in there, scrubbing up after his ordeal at the high school.

Just as I turned to make my way back down stairs, the bathroom door opened and Shane appeared. He had dressed himself in a white wife beater and a pair of loose pants.

"Didn't you have hair when you arrived?" I questioned, furrowing my brow at him.

His jaw tightened and he stopped before me. "Yeah, 'did have hair," Shane's tone was defensive, "heat's killin' me so shaved it off."

Although he had just showered, I could smell an open wound on him. Faint, small.

"Did you get hurt?" I asked in the most sincere, caring tone I could muster. I didn't want him to think I was accusing him of a hidden bite wound.

Shane shook his head and ran his right hand over his scalp, "Hit my head, that's it."

Yes, small but I can smell that.

I gave a relieved laugh, "Well, glad you came back safe. The more the merrier. You done with the bathroom now?"

"Sure. Go for it."

I had quickly washed myself, as I knew someone else would bathe after me and want hot water. It had been a while since we had even touched _warm_ water. This was godly. The water fell over my skin like rivers of silk.

Standing in front of the full length mirror, I wiped the steam down so I could have a good, hard look at myself.

Small in size. Skinnier than I was last year. My olive tone had faded, in fact I looked someone unhealthy. _You haven't had a real meal in months, that's why you look like some poor, lost woman_. I turned to my side – relieved that I still had some womanly curves. Breasts still high and full, bottom still plump. My legs had lost some shape, my pelvic bones jutted out and my clavicle was a little too obvious.

I needed to feed.

Sighing, I pondered my options, wrapped an old white towel around myself and stepped out of the bathroom – closing the door behind me.

"Needa eat somethin', girl."

The voice was husky, a drawl, laced with tobacco and sins. Turning to face him, Daryl was standing in the hallway, leaning against a door frame with his arms crossed.

"Pardon?"

"Said ya' needa eat somethin'."

I could feel cool droplets of water running down my neck, shoulders, back, legs. My wet hair reached down to my mid-back. A shiver almost took over.

"Why do you say that?" I asked. I couldn't help but take a deep breath. Red, hot, male blood. Real, rough, scruffy, masculine. Tobacco, sweat, earth.

My stomach growled loudly.

Daryl rose a brow and smirked, "Well, for one, ya' stomach says so. Ya' shoulda' blades jutt out."

My eyes dropped for a moment but I forced them back to his face.

"Do you want to use the bathroom or are you here just to tell me I look like a malnourished child?"

If I didn't leave this conversation now, Daryl would not know what hit him.

He moved away from the door frame and closed the gap between us. Lifting his palms up in a 'hey! Relax!' gesture and mumbled, "'S been days since I had a good wash."

His arm brushed by mine as he passed into the bathroom. Daryl stiffened at the sudden touch – he felt like white, hot fire. I must have felt like dry ice against his skin.

I waited for him to make another comment about my body temperature but he didn't. The moment passed, he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

Before I knew it, I had pulled a pair of cut-off denim shorts on and threw an off the shoulder shirt over my torso and a pair of slip-on canvas shoes. My breath was rapid, my stomach growling. Tying my hair into a messy bun on top of my head, I locked the bedroom door from inside the room, opened the window, climbed onto the porch roofing and jumped the two metres to the ground.

A poor animal would die tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the review, sarabear! Yeah, it's been a long while since I've been on ...I am browsing through other stories and it kind of bothers me how it's all the same...and their writing is very fast...(hi, hello, BAM, sexual relations). What's the point of doing that, your story burns out too fast! Also, I'll change the summary – I have a bad habit of just taking a snippet from my stories and making it the summary...I'll fix that :-)**

**P.S. I also do not have a beta reader and am trying my best to keep the spelling errors to a minimum – but you know how it is...also, I don't spell the typical American English, also not from the USA so forgive me if some of my facts are wrong. Tryin' ma best!**

**And, here is our first song...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Reach out and touch faith...<br>Your own Personal Jesus  
>Someone to hear your prayers<br>Someone who cares  
>Your own Personal Jesus<br>Someone to hear your prayers  
>Someone who's there<em>

"Hon, ya' look so refreshed!" Maggie said as I walked into the kitchen during breakfast. "Tried knockin' on ya' door last night, but it was locked. Were ya' out cold?"

"Yeah. Too much has happened in the past few days, I need to pass out." I sat at the dining table – across from me Andrea was eating toast, just plain toast with no spread.

"There's no butter left," she pointed out while swallowing a large bite, "and the bread is a little stale, but I am not complaining. I haven't had bread in months."

I couldn't help but smile, "Ain't no one complaining."

"So, where are you and your brother from?" Andrea asked.

"Australia," I explained, "we were travelling to New York City when it all happened. Our flight got de-toured to Atlanta because of a massive storm. Hours later, the epidemic hit. And we've been here ever since."

Andrea frowned, her blue eyes softening, "Your family still over there?"

Sighing, my eyes lowered, "Yes, but I don't know what the situation is over there. Could be better, could be worse." I turned to look out the kitchen window – Michael was outside by the stables, cutting fresh wood with an axe. He was chatting with Glenn. "Right now, we just have our eyes on surviving."

Maggie nodded, "S'how it should be. Live now, linger on the past later."

"Have you met Dale and Carol?" Andrea asked as she got up and pushed her chair back against the table.

I shook my head, "More people from your group?"

"They just arrived. Come meet them."

_Feeling __unknown__  
>And you're all alone<br>__Flesh and bone__  
>By the <em>_telephone__  
>Lift up the receiver<br>I'll make you a believer_

I could feel Michael's eyes on me as I chatted with Dale and Carol. Michael could smell the blood on me. He could see the changes it had on my body, my posture, my everything. I glanced over my shoulder to catch his eyes – I couldn't tell if he was angry or just letting me know that he knew.

"So, you've been in the city for most of the time?" Dale asked.

We had set up a small seating area by his RV, out of the sun and in the shade.

"Yes, until there was an abundance of helicopters showing up. Call it paranoia or what, it just seemed like it was time to leave."

"How did you get this far out?" Dale was very interested in how my brother and I had survived this long without help from others.

"Sewer systems. Travelling in the night."

Carol pulled a face, "Sewer systems? You stayed in the sewers?"

I nodded enthusiastically, "They smell you, right? Well they can't smell you when you smell like them and stay somewhere that smells equally as disgusting."

Dale's eyes widened, an approving look upon his aging features, "That's very smart. What did you survive on?"

I pursed my lips, "The worst – rats, small fish things. We killed an alligator once and ate that for a while, but the process was very noisy and a lot of effort."

Carol frowned, "So there IS alligators in the sewers!"

"We saw three in the weeks we stayed in there. One, we killed. I think all the animals can sense the impending doom, they are moving away from where we once lived."

I went on to explain that we began our journey with three, but now only Michael and I remained. We stayed in the city, living in the higher buildings and slowly making escape routes and blocking off exits. We had located several food chain stores and taken what we could. When the time came, we left. We travelled in the dark, in the light, on empty stomachs, killed the Walkers we needed to.

"It's time." Andrea called out to us and we slowly headed towards the burial site.

_Take second best  
>Put me to the test<br>Things on your chest  
>You need to confess<br>I will deliver  
>You know I'm a forgiver<em>

I stood by my brother, out of the sun and kept quiet as Otis' loved ones said their last goodbyes. Each of us placed a stone upon his burial spot. The mixture of grass and dirt was cool against my bare feet as I picked up a small grey stone and placed it amongst the larger stones.

He was staring at me. I could feel it.

_Reach out and touch faith  
>Reach out and touch faith<br>Your own personal Jesus_

Lifting my eyes to the right of me, Daryl's expression was grim. His steel blue eyes almost seemed as if he were diagnosing me. Analysing. I stood straight, brushed a strand of hair from my face, turned my back to him and resumed my place by Michael.

The ceremony was short and soon we all dispersed to continue with chores. Beth and Patricia had returned to the house to comfort the sad woman.

I found myself sitting on the porch stairs, watching the large open space before me. Michael had pulled me aside the moment the ceremony had ended...

"Where did you go?" He had asked in a hushed whisper. We were standing behind the house.

"Out into the forest," I whispered back, "found a deer."

"And the body? The blood on your clothes?" He seemed concerned, worried.

"I tore it up, it's probably being eaten by small critters now. My clothes, I threw my top into a small river."

Michael let out a nervous sigh, "You better hope no one comes across that. They've seen you wearing that," his eyes drifted to the group slowly huddling around one of the cars, "especially that red-neck hunter. I've seen him watching you."

"He doesn't know."

"They might only be human, Carli, but even humans sense something out of the ordinary."

_Feeling unknown  
>And you're all alone<br>Flesh and bone  
>By the telephone<br>Lift up the __receiver__  
>I'll make you a believer<br>I will deliver  
>You know I'm a forgiver<em>

Michael returned to his chores and I now sat on the stairs alone. The door opened behind me and Maggie appeared, "You wanna come over to the group? Gonna map out where to search for that lil' girl."

Rick had immediately volunteered to go search for Sophia, but Hershel was not allowing it. Shane had also jumped at the thought, but we immediately let down.

"...You'll be held up for a month." Hershel pointed out. It was a fact.

"Guess it's just me -" Daryl stated, his attention on the map. He opened his mouth to continue, but I jumped in.

"I want to help also."

Everyone's eyes were on me. I had remained silent for the majority of these group chats and perhaps my voice was still foreign.

I knew what they were thinking. "Yes, I am small, yes I don't talk a lot," I pointed out, then added, "but I am fast. Light on my feet."

"Carli, I don't mean to imply you are incapable of anything," Rick ran his hand through his hair, "but do you know how to defend yourself? It ain't just Walkers out there – there's animals and bad people."

"I made it this far, with just my brother and I, hm?"

Rick took a deep breath and nodded.

"Besides," Shane joined in, "extra pair of eyes and hands wont hurt nobody."

Amongst this all, Daryl was staring hard at my face.

"Then it's settled." I concluded and rested my elbows on the car.

"Imma head back down to the creek an' work our way back from there", Daryl continued.

"I could still be useful, drive uptha' interstate, see if Sophia wandered back." Shane was not going to stay still. His fidgety, restless manner made me uneasy.

The discussion turned to carrying loaded weapons on Hershel's farm. He made a valid point that they had survived on his farm during the entire downfall without using guns. Shane was entirely against it, his eyes darkening as he handed his gun over. I had no qualm over the gun situation. I preferred knives, anyway.

_**Reach out and touch faith  
>Your own personal Jesus<br>Reach out and touch faith**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it's early days but please RR! Every bit counts :-) This chapter is a little longer but I promise the action kicks in soon!**

**BTW, song from previous chapter is Personal Jesus - Depeche Mode.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

I sat on top of the RV with Dale.

Below us right by the RV door, I could see Shane and Lori chatting in hushed tones. I didn't know the situation between them – or the situation amongst anyone in their group – but the tension was obvious between those two. I wouldn't make a judgement now. And even if I did, I surely wouldn't voice it.

"It's better if you stay out of it", Dale said suddenly. He was peering out of his binoculars, wasn't even looking at me.

"I couldn't agree more."

The RV shifted as Lori went inside and Shane walked away from us.

I squeezed my eyes shut, tightly. The blinding rays of the sun were causing my eyes to water. There were days when my eyes were fine and then days when my 'problem' would play up and then suddenly, I couldn't see properly and had become ultra sensitive to intense glare.

"You okay?" Dale's voice came from in front of me.

I kept my eyes closed, got out of my chair and rubbed at them again before opening and peering at Dale, "Yes, fine. Sometimes this sun and glare just ruins my eyes."

"I might have some sunglasses in the RV, I could get them for you?" Dale offered.

I gave a small chuckle, amazed at how immediately friendly this man was. "That would be amazing," I used one hand as a shade over my eyes, "I'll be forever grateful."

He smiled and gave a slight nod before turning his eyes back to land before him. "I'm about to check out the water situation," he stated, "Maggie explained there are some wells we can use. Would you like to join?"

I gave a polite smile, "I'd rather not, but thanks. The sun is killing my eyes."

I left the RV roof and slowly walked back to the house. I hadn't seen Michael in a couple of hours, but I was certain he was either in the house talking to someone. Michael was social these days. Before the epidemic, he kept to himself and was afraid of crowds. Perhaps the impending doom and possible end of the world jump-started his social side. Don't want to die a poor, lonely bastard.

The sun was setting and the night bugs had started clicking away. I kept my eyes down and kicked a stone along my way to the house. I had covered the space slowly and lifted my gaze when I heard Rick call out to Daryl.

"Daryl!"

Daryl stopped and turned to face Rick. I had a feeling Daryl had known Rick were sitting on the steps nearby but had been trying to act as if he hadn't seen him. Oops, too bad.

"You guys gonna' be alright on ya' own?"

"'Better on _my_ own," Daryl replied then turned away and started walking in my direction, "Back before dark."

"Hey!"

Daryl stopped and turned to Rick again.

"We got a base, we can get this search properly organised," Rick explained.

Daryl's temper flared, "Ya' got a point or we just chattin'?"

"My point, if it lets you off the hook – you don't owe us anything." Rick's eyes had softened.

Daryl turned and replied over his shoulder, "Well, yer' plans fell through."

I cringed at the bitter tone and stood there as he came to me.

"Ya' got a weapon or somethin'?" Daryl asked, his tone harsh.

I nodded, "It's inside the house."

"Well, go getit' then," he inclined his head towards the house then began walking again, "ain't gonna stand here all day waitin'."

We walked in silence through the long grass. Daryl walked in front of me, never next to or behind. I found this interesting – I had made the assumption he thought I would ruin any tracks or evidence that Sophia had passed through this area.

I made sure that I had changed my shoes into something a little more adequate for running if need be. I had also changed my shorts into black leggings – fitted and easy to move in – and my shirt was a plain navy green tank top. I had tied the back of it so it sat close to my skin. I didn't want anything snagging on a tree or branch. I wasn't equipped with a holster for my knife so a converted leather belt did the job.

We had walked for almost an hour and Daryl had not said a thing.

Now that I was out in the grass and trees, I had let myself become a little more comfortable. My steps were light and barely left a mark in the crushed grass, my eyes had adjusted now that the sun was slightly hidden by trees and I let my nose run wild.

The smell of earth, sweat, dampness and...cigarettes?

"You smoke?" I asked Daryl.

His head turned slightly at the sound of my voice but his pace did not slow down.

"How'd ya' know that?"

"I can smell it on you."

Stopping and allowing me to stop next to him, he looked over the area. He had a crease between his brows – as if something was heavy on his shoulders.

"I ain't had a smoke in three days," he replied and turned his face to mine, "how'd ya go about smellin' that?"

I shrugged, "Keen sense of smell, I guess."

Picking up the pace again, I suddenly felt his hand grip me on the shoulder causing me to stop. I turned and faced him, a confused expression on my face.

"Can't have yer' walkin' in front of me," Daryl's tone was sharp and I could hear the iritation in his voice, "can't have some girl messin' up the tracks. Can't have some girl fallin' over some tree root."

"You're making more noise than I am", I had girlishly rolled my eyes.

We disappeared into a sudden batch of high trees. The smell was delightful. The scent of greenery, water, earth. It smelt clean.

Daryl had stopped several times and simply peered over his shoulder to ensure I was still by him and had not been snatched up by a Walker. Sometimes the look on his face was so intense with paranoia, I felt like I was better off walking _away_ from him before he went and burst a vein in his forehead.

"Ya' walk too quiet." The tone of his statement was almost an accusation.

Frowning, I placed one hand on my hip, "What do you expect me to do? Jump up and down screaming bloody murder? Sheesh Daryl, loosen the hell up."

He stood straight and tall and I suddenly realised that the top of my head just reached his chin. In a way, when he wasn't in attack-stealth-mode and standing like a regular human being would, Daryl appeared more human.

"Last night, ya' skin was like ice," his voice was low and drawled out like a lounging lizard in the sun, "now, when I grabbed ya' shoulda' just before – white hot. Ya' sick or somethin?'"

My heart was suddenly beating in my chest as I peered up at his startling blue eyes. Was I being too careless?

"No, not sick," I replied in a steady tone, "I told you – I sometimes have an iron deficiency."

My gaze fell past him and Daryl noticed the expression change on my face.

"There's a house."

We stepped past the last few trees before we were in a small clearing. An old, weatherboard house stood in the middle of the clearing. There were no sounds besides the summer crickets.

Daryl had taken his cross bow off his shoulder and notched an arrow in place. I had already pulled my knife out and gripped it tightly in my right hand.

"Stay close," Daryl instructed as we neared the front porch, "Got ya' back if ya' got mine."

Before I could say anything, he had kicked the doors open and stood in front of me. I was going to open the door with my free hand, but Daryl clearly had different ideas. He stood there for a moment, his eyes darting from each and every nook and cranny he could see in the hallway.

It were times like this that I wish I could use my abnormalities to their full potential in front of everyone. I could not smell any rotting, filthy Walker's in this lost house. The only smell was rotting wood, mould and forgotten memories.I stepped passed him and noticed he frowned at my boldness. I walked softly and immediately heard the pressure of Daryl's feet against the old, wooden floor boards behind me.

"You wanna check the top floor or me?" I asked softly.

He lowered his crossbow for a moment then said, "Sophia wouldn't have gone up there. She woulda' been too scared."

"Okay. You take the left front room and I'll take the right."

I still gripped my knife like it was my life support. You never knew what could happen and sometimes, I'm wrong. Searching through the room, there was nothing but over turned furniture, dust, leaves and an old bed. This place could possibly had been abandoned even before Hell spilled back onto dry land.

Sniffing then rubbing my nose to try and remove some of the dust, I walked into the room Daryl had gone into. I found him standing by an old cupboard, doors open and staring down at the very bottom shelf.

Someone had made a bedding of dirty blankets and rags. It was still new and possibly only a day or so old. The smell of human filtered through my nasal cavities.

"She was here." Daryl said plainly, turned away and went outside.

His voice shouting her name echoed loudly amongst the trees. I followed him in silence as he helplessly walked back and forth shouting her name. Daryl came to a stop as his frantic eyes fell upon a small flower bush.

Breath regulating and his demeanour more calm, he knelt down and peered at the flowers. He suddenly pulled one from the stem – the prettiest and fullest flower – then stuck it in his crossbow belt.

"It's getting dark," I brought Daryl out of his daze, "we should head back."

With a simple nod, he started towards the trees again. I had to walk slightly faster to keep up by his side but it wasn't something I would complain about.

"Just yer' and ya' brother?" Daryl asked after almost an hour of silence.

"Yes," I stepped over a large branch, "just me and Michael."

Daryl's expression suddenly became nostalgic but before I could question, the scowl on his face had returned as if it had never left.

"Had a brother once," he replied, "got left back in the city."

I frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that."

No reply.

"You don't talk much", I couldn't help by point out.

Daryl scoffed, "Speak for ya'self."

I pulled a face, "I talk more than you do."

"Not much of a talker."

Before I could reply, a horrible stench crawled its way up my nose. Daryl also crinkled his nose in disgust then his eyes widened.

Firm, gripping hands on my shoulders and a gargling moan against my ear. The smell of month old decay that was the living dead.

Daryl had begun to lift his crossbow as I stumbled against the Walker who was gripping at my body. A small scream escaped my lips before my jaw shut-stiff and my primal instincts kicked in...

_Daryl hadn't even aimed yet and the small female had already taken control. Her eyes darkened, as her petite hands clamped over the Walker's right arm and she flung it over her shoulder and onto the ground. _

_The body landed with an obvious THUD and Daryl realised that it was a male, at least the same height as he but a heavier build. She had just thrown a man down that was double, if not triple her size._

_Her hair had come loose. She flung the dark brown mane behind her and snarled. **Snarled**. _

_A glimpse of white teeth. Pointed, white teeth._

_Then her knife flashed briefly before slamming down into the Walker's skull. A crunch of bones._

_And within those few seconds, Daryl didn't even notch his crossbow in time._

I pulled the knife from the skull and stood straight. My heart was beating so hard that I thought it would escape my body. I could smell everything around me, the smell of old, wasted human blood, the eerie quiet around us – the animals had hidden – and then Daryl.

Lifting my eyes to him, he stood there – his expression the same: a cross between angry-looking and paranoid.

He lowered his crossbow and his stance relaxed. With a tilt of his head, he said in his slight Southern drawl, "Let's go. It's gettin' dark."

I wiped the old blood on my pants and followed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please RR as it does help me understand if my readers enjoy my story. Also, Michael is actually based on my actual brother. I will put a picture up. I found a pretty mixed girl who suits the part of Carli but trying to find her name...**

**Anywho, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Michael was on the front porch when we arrived back at the farm. His face said it all: why didn't you tell me you were going off into the forest with some angry hick?

Daryl had gone straight into the RV. We had not said anything on the trek home after the incident with the Walker. I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.

"Have you eaten?" Michael asked as I sat down next to him.

I laughed, "Why are you always asking me that?"

Michael gave a boyish smile and suddenly looked his age, "'Cos all we have is each other."

My heart melted and I gave him a big hug. He then asked me what had happened out in the forest after spotting the damp, red patch of blood on my pants. I explained the story in great detail. Michael had asked me if I had let any of my physical attributes show.

I thought hard for a moment.

The adrenaline was still lingering at my finger tips. Had Daryl seen my eyes? Had he seen my teeth? Did he realise how much strength I had?

Pursing my lips, I shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, it's not like I went Super Saiyan. It was like a burst. There it was, then it was gone."

"Carli," Michael placed his warm hand on my arm. He had fed recently. "Please be careful. I know you're struggling at the moment. I can see it. And after you fed last night, you look completely different – enough so that Beth even asked me what your secret was!"

A smile crept up on my lips, "Don't you think it's who we are, though? We were born this way – our problems have kept us alive for this long."

Michael returned the smile. "I do agree, but be more discreet, would you?"

"We didn't come across my dead deer or shirt."

Michael licked his lips. "I haven't had anything fresh besides some chicken's Patricia asked me to kill."

I crinkled my nose, "Chicken ain't good for blood. Chicken is only good cooked."

Michael hummed in agreement.

I turned to face him and said, "Go out tonight. Get something. Just don't be gone for too long."

His eyes became wide, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yes. You need it. We have to keep our strength up just in case we need to suddenly leave or something bad happens here."

My eyes fell past Michael and his excitement over going out on his own and to Daryl who stepped out of the RV and headed towards the small camp fire that had been set up. Michael turned to glance at what I was looking at. Who I was looking at.

"Just be careful." He said, patted me on the shoulder then went inside.

It was an odd thing for me to watch everyone go about their business. Tent's had been set up for Rick's group, all around the RV and just close enough to the house for safety reasons. I had over-heard Glenn talking about an incident with one of the wells – something about a Walker with water-rot wallowing at the bottom of one of the key water supplies. They had successfully killed it but only managed to remove half of it from that specific well. That well was now cut off.

The Greene family were busy eating dinner inside their warm, cosy house. Michael had disappeared into the night - not without telling me he would be gone for an hour, at most and here I was, sitting by the dying embers of the fire outside of the RV.

Most of Rick's group had retired to bed in either tents, inside the house or the RV. I could hear Dale speaking with Carol inside the RV. I could hear her sniffles.

There was the sound of hard boots scuffing against the dirt and stones behind me, then Daryl appeared and sat down across from me. He sunk into the chair, crossed his arms and peered over the embers, straight at my face.

He sat like this for a moment.

I broke the silence. "Can't sleep?"

"Ain't had a good sleep in months", he replied quietly.

A sigh escaped my lips, "Same."

"Where's ya' brother?"

"Probably inside or something," I replied and pulled the blanket tighter around my torso, "he is a smart kid. He wont get into any trouble."

His deep, crystal blue eyes continued to stare at me. I could feel him making opinions of me and what he saw earlier on in the day.

"Do you want to talk about what happened today?" My voice cracked slightly.

Daryl pursed his lips, "Nothin' to talk about."

I sat up, leaning forward and said quickly, "I know that you saw...me."

His steady gaze was making me nervous. My palms were sweating.

Daryl was still in his comfortable position, "This ain't a normal world, any more. Ain't nothin' regular. Ain't no Tom, Dick and Harry. Dog-eat-dog world," his eyes looked like burning, blue flames, "I saw ya' defend ya'self without my help."

From the corner of my eye, I caught Michael running lightly over the grass field to the right of me. A flash of his green eyes told me that he was replenished. He climbed up the side pipes of the house , through his window and into his locked bedroom. Daryl didn't see a thing.

I had woken up in the RV, next to Carol. She was still fast asleep when I sat up. Probably exhausted from crying. My heart broke a little bit when I looked at her.

Daryl and I had sat quietly together almost until the sun rose. Different people came and went for their patrol duty, yet no one ever said anything besides a small, sleepy 'hello'. I could hear someone chopping wood and the faint voices of people talking outside.

Eventually, I walked to the other side of the RV and into the tiny bathroom. After cleaning myself up a little bit, I gazed at my reflection in the mirror. My dark brown hair had small flecks of copper, my nose and cheeks a little sunburnt and my chest and cleavage a deep, bronze. The sun made itself known in these lands. I piled my hair on top of my head, used a little mouth wash that sat by the basin, took one more hard look at myself then went outside.

Michael was inside the house, his face bright and full. He looked like he had dined like a king. I didn't have to ask, he merely mouthed 'two badgers' and grinned. I had noticed he was spending a lot of time with Beth, the youngest Greene in the family. It made me smile knowing that even through the harsh times, humans could still make time for each other.

I grabbed a packet of dried fruit and ate as I wandered back outside. I joined the group by the car – a map had been laid out and plans to pick up the search again were being tossed around.

Rick began explaining the immediate plan – everyone would get new search grids for the day. Jimmy, Hershel's only son, volunteered to help out as he knew the grounds very well. Daryl explained that whomever had slept in the cupboard had to be the size of a child. He then said he wanted a horse so he could locate a particular spot and get a birds eye view.

"Maybe you'll see a Chupacabra up there too", T-Dog sarcastically commented.

"Chupacabra?" I asked, slightly confused.

Dale had joined the group, "The first night of camp, Daryl tell's us he went squirrel hunting and saw a Chupacabra."

"What is a Chupacabra?" I asked again.

"It's a blood-sucking dog," T-Dog explained then looked at Daryl, "you believe in a blood-sucking dog?"

Daryl snickered, "Yer' believe dead people get up and walk around?"

I huffed, "Snap."

Jimmy reached out for one of the shot guns that Dale had just placed in front of us. Rick stopped him and said, "Woah, do yer' even know how to use this?"

Jimmy frowned, "If I'm going out there, I want one."

"And people in Hell want Slurpee's." Daryl bit, swung his crossbow over his shoulder and left the conversation.

My arms rested on the car, my eyes still focused on the map until I heard my name called out.

"Girl!" Daryl called over his shoulder, "Ya' comin'?"

Everyone's eyes fell on me.

"I guess?" I muttered and caught up to him.

"Don't you want a gun?" Rick called out to me.

I threw my hand up, dismissing the request, "I'm more of a knife, kinda-girl!"

The arrow pierced through the squirrels body and pinned it to the tree. The warm, red blood trickled over it's fur and threatened to drip onto the dirt below. My eyes stared hard at the small critter. So hard that I lost my concentration and almost reached out, tore it from the tree and brought my teeth down on its head.

No.

Daryl and I were on the same horse. Yes, one horse. Hershel had decided he didn't want to risk his livestock getting hurt or damaged out in the bushes, so now I was sitting behind Daryl as he brought the horse to the tree, tore the animal from it's death place, took his arrow and continued down the path.

I ignored the dead animal attached to the side of the saddle. Now was not a time to be thinking about how hungry I was. Daryl indicated the horse to move left up the trail. A fresh water creek was to our left – although, I wasn't certain it was clean water.

He brought the horse to a stop and peered out to a bundle of fallen branches in a shallow part of the creek. I followed his eyes and caught a glimpse of material stuck against a branch.

"Is that a doll?" I asked.

Daryl had already swung his leg over the saddle but made sure I didn't fall with the sudden movement. "It's Sophia's," he said then turned his eyes up to mine, "stay here, imma gonna go getit."

Sitting back in the saddle, I held the reigns so I wouldn't slide off if the horse decided to do a runner. Daryl carefully made his way down the slope, collected the doll then called out Sophia's name a few times. The only response was the tinkling noise of the creek.

We were back on the trail, Daryl sitting in front of me and navigating the horse in a particular way so it wouldn't ruin any tracks. I had my hands resting on Daryl's hips until the horse jolted suddenly and I threw my arms around his waist and pressed my body against his back.

It was then that I felt the heat from his body, the pulse of red, hot life through his skin. My face was pressed against his upper back and the scent of masculinity polluted my senses.

It would have been less than a few seconds but there was no way he didn't notice the goosebumps run over my arms and legs. When the horse calmed and I sat back, it was then I also noticed my nipples had gone hard and I had not worn a bra. I had hoped to fuck he didn't feel that against his back.

Willing myself to calm down, I heard Daryl snicker loudly.

"Have a fright, did ya'?" He asked.

Before I could defend myself, there was a rattling sound and the horse panicked beyond anything that had happened a moment before. Daryl's head flung back and hit me square in the nose, sending me flying off the back of the horse.

I hit the ground hard. A cracking noise shot through my eardrums and everything became bright. Weight on my body, dragged and shoved. The last thing I heard was the crunching of leaves and Daryl's shout disappearing into nothing.

Had I died? Did a red-neck Guerilla get me? I was in this stupid country – a place I knew nothing about, not even all the stupid states. Who the hell needs that many states, anyway? I missed dancing. I missed my cat. I missed playing darts. Maybe they'll have darts in Heaven? Pfft, who am I kidding? I ain't going to Heaven – I witnessed bloodshed, I produced bloodshed and I feasted. Ain't no half-breed mongrel like me going to Heaven. Maybe Michael would – he had a softer heart than mine.

Michael...

A ringing began in my ears. It was so high-pitched, I forced my eyes open and groaned. Spots danced around me, flashes of blue and red. Slowly, I sat up and another moan escaped my lips. My sight begrudgingly slowly returned and my body was throbbing everywhere.

I frowned and my face immediately hurt. Bringing my finger tips to my nose, I could feel dry blood around my mouth and nostrils. Dried? How long had I been out cold?

Next: try to stand up.

I pushed with both hands to try and swing myself up into a crouch. The pain in my ribs was absolutely mortifying. A scream came hurdling out of my mouth and I fell onto my backside.

Okay Carli, recap – how the hell did you end up beaten up and lacking one horse and one Dixon? The horse had panicked, Daryl's head smashed into my face, I fell off the horse and it's likely the horse stepped on my ribs – hence this deathly pain.

Now, where was the horse and more importantly, where was Daryl?

"I hate this day," I mumbled to myself, "this day sucks."

Willing myself to not be a little bitch, I rolled onto my stomach then onto my knees then finally stood. My eyes threatened to cry from the pain but no, I would not allow it. My right hand found the cool, metal of my knife and I began my search towards the edge of the slope.

Daryl must have fallen down close by if not down to the creek. I had narrowly missed falling and rolling down massive, sharp and slippery wet slabs of rock.

Searching below, my eyes fell upon a wet patch of fresh blood upon the bank.

Panic rose up inside of me.

_What if a Walker got him? _I shook my head_. Nah, Daryl is a predator, not the prey._

Waves of nausea washed over me. I forced myself to keep it inside as I stumbled around a bend to glimpse a part of the creek I couldn't see from my previous spot. The slope became very steep. Then that smell somehow reached my blocked nose.

My eyes lifted to the other side of the bank and I gasped. A Walker was gnawing at Daryl's foot and I prayed it hadn't gotten through the thick, leather boot. I could see Daryl's head moving from side to side, his lips opening and closing slightly. Was he talking?

Without much thought, I launched myself down the slope. Not as graceful as I could have hoped - thorns and sticks cut and tore my clothes, making new wounds.

Daryl was stirring and this averted the Walker's attention to Daryl's upper body. I rolled roughly over some bushes and yelped as a wave of pain shot through my side. The yelp was loud enough for the corpse to turn it's face towards the sound.

The Walker stood, a sickening gurgle came from what remained of it's throat and took a few raggedly steps towards me.

"Hey! Come at me!" I shouted, drawing more attention towards me and away from the slowly coming-to Daryl.

I'd hit the bottom of the slope and hissed painfully. My elongated incisors pierced my lower lip.

Then the Walker stopped. It turned away from me and began towards Daryl.

"Hey, no! This way!"

Daryl's eyes suddenly opened and he went straight into defence mode. His instincts had kicked in faster than mine. It took me almost three goes to stand up.

He kicked and fought against the Walker, yet he was not able to stand. As the Walker came at him for a third time, I used what energy I had left and threw my knife at the back of it's head. It fell to the side – a black, thick sludge leaking from the head wound.

Falling to my knees into the creek, I could barely call out to Daryl as another Walker came into view. Everything was shifting around me and my ears had begun to ring again. Daryl had rolled onto his back, ripped an arrow out of his side, notched his cross bow and shot the Walker in the head. Had another moment passed, he wouldn't have made it.

Everything moved slowly. Images and sounds. I couldn't breath, it was wet. I felt my body being lifted up, heat carrying me and the smell of warm blood. My eyes were burning.

_Carli's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell forward into the creek. _

"_Fuck!" Daryl hissed and rushed towards her as fast as his pained body would let him. He scooped her up with one arm and heaved her onto the bank. Her eye lids were half closed, her clothes wet and stuck to her skin and fresh blood dripping from her mouth and nose. Carefully, he propped her up against a fallen tree trunk and took her face with both hands._

"_Gotta stay awake," Daryl's voice was shaken, "ain't no use ta' me dead, girl."_

_Carli's eyes opened faintly and Daryl stiffened as her piercing green iris' gazed at him. Her lids became heavy once more before she blinked slowly, brown orbs reappearing for a split second before her head became loose in his hands._

"_Fuck! Stay with me, now!"_

_Thinking on his feet, he took the red rag from his back pocket and soaked it with water from up stream. Quickly returning, he gently tilted her head back and squeezed the water into her mouth. Carli's arm fell to her side, lifting her shirt up slightly. Daryl realised the extent of her injuries. It was not just a small cut on her forehead, a bloody nose and two small cuts on her bottom lip..._

_Although her shirt had soaked through and he could see her bare breasts, it didn't draw his attention away from the mess in front of him – ribs, hip, waist – had turned a ferocious purple. It patterned as if the horse had actually trampled her amongst its fleeing from the snake. _

"_Ribs are gone." Daryl confirmed to himself._

_He took the remaining cut-off sleeve he had discarded earlier, tilted her torso forward so he could wrap the material tightly around her. She let out a moan as he pulled the knot._

"_Hurts", she murmured and Daryl sat her back again so he could look into her face. Nose was gushing blood._

_Catching her face with his rough, calloused hands, he ensured her brown eyes were in line with his, "Ya' listen to me now," his voice was stern, demanding, "it's likely more than half ya' ribs are broken. Horse ran over ya'. Gonna find somethin' for us to eat, ya' knife is right here. Do not make a sound."_

_Daryl didn't go far. Using a clean arrow, he managed to catch two full grown rodents. They were plump and well-fed. Probably from the shrubs and critters living by the creek. When he returned, Carli was still in the same position – only now her eyes were steadily on the meat he held in his hands._

"_Ain't no gourmet meal," Daryl muttered as he knelt down and thrust one of the rodents towards her, "but it'll give ya' energy for the trip back."_

_He almost offered to gut it for her but she had already sunk her teeth into the fur and flesh. She sucked the blood out of that small creature until it was bone dry. When she drew her teeth back, she didn't bother to hide the long, sharp incisors that she licked clean with one swipe of her tongue. Daryl had sat down on the tree trunk, cut his food straight down the belly and picked bits and pieces from its innards. Not once did his eyes leave Carli._

_She then took Daryl's knife, carefully cut the dry animal open and began to tear the flesh from it's bones and put it in her mouth. Within moments she was finished. Her bloody nose had stopped._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heya coolcats, hows things? This chapter is a little longer - I couldn't chop it as it needed to flow nicely. Some explanations here and there. A little more friendliness. Anyway, Please read and review! Reviews really help!**

* * *

><p>A sigh escaped my lips – it cooled too quick for my liking, but it was delicious. My headache was subsiding and it appeared the throb in my nose had disappeared. I ran my tongue over my teeth, swiping it clean and picking any last pieces of flesh away.<p>

I wasn't one to usually eat the conventional parts of the raw animal – it was usually suck it dry, get ride of the corpse. But this was essential, I could not waste a drop. Everything still hurt but at least my head was clear.

The events that had just passed flashed before my eyes and I could hear Daryl moving next to me. Immediately, I sunk away from him, fangs bared and a hiss escaping my lips.

Vulnerable. A wounded animal.

His mouth was covered with animal blood, a gash sitting above his brow and a large bloody patch on his side. As he stepped closer to me, I had managed to crawl backwards – hissing violently.

I could see him holding his large hunting knife. He had seen me for what I really was.

I was fucked.

Another step towards me. My knees were now in water. I brought myself into a crouch – tried to stand but the pain was still too much. Another snarl.

"Ain't gonna hurt ya", Daryl's voice was low.

My eyes frantically searched his face for lies. Daryl Dixon was a man with a history – a history I did not know, but it worried me. Had he murdered before?

Who am I kidding – once again, I am not one to say.

Daryl put his knife back in his sheath then offered a hand to me. I stared at him for what seemed like a lifetime – weighing my options.

Dixon could pull me up and gut me in an instant – after all, in the animal world different species of predators don't pair up. You never see a shark and lion hand-in-hand. You sure as hell did not see that in _Alien vs. Predator_.

"You – you saw me", my voice was cracked, strained.

Daryl '_Predator_' Dixon nodded, "Yeah. I saw ya'."

"You're not going to kill me?" I asked in a small voice.

He shook his head and almost seemed offended, "Why would I kill ya'?"

Closing the space between us, he supported my weight with one arm and led me back to where we had been sitting. Had he tried to kill me, I wouldn't have been able to fight back. I was too weak and injured. Sucking that river rat clean had helped a significant amount, but it was no ace in the hole.

"You don't seem surprised", I said after a short while.

Daryl was busy gathering anything useful. He took the laces from one of the Walkers and tied it together. "Had my 'spicions," he replied then began cutting the ears off both Walker's, "you and ya' brother, ya' don't make the normal human noises when ya' walk or move around," Daryl cut holes into each ear and began stringing them to the laces, "ya' felt like ice the first time I met ya', then hotter than a fever – a temperature like that woulda killed someone."

"It's what happens after I have a big feed. Or don't feed at all."

Daryl then tied his new necklace around his neck. I didn't ask why.

"If the dead are walkin', then anythin' is possible," he pulled me onto my feet, "ain't my problem if ya' ain't all human."

I frowned. That was a little hurtful.

We began searching for the easiest way up the slope. It appeared there was no such thing. Instead of trying the slippery wet stones, we attempted the loose dirt and plants that could easily fall apart and send us back down to the creek.

He kept muttering to himself. Or maybe to me? I wasn't sure and at the rate we were going, I wasn't about to ask who he was having this heated conversation with. I felt delirious, Daryl WAS delirious – shit was fucked. Simple.

My wounds were slowly getting better but the trauma had left me weak and practically helpless. Daryl had to pull me up more than once and it bothered me that he knew what I was yet I clearly wasn't up to par at this present time.

"Ya' need to eat again." It was a statement, not a question.

I merely nodded and replied in a croaky voice, "My injuries are bad. I would hunt but...I can't."

Daryl instructed me to wait on a rock. As he walked away with a slight limp, I thought I heard his voice talking to someone. His voice was deep, retorting back to his invisible companion with snappy remarks.

I listened.

My ears were at full alert and when he returned with something that resembled a large possum, my mouth began watering. As he handed it to me, I almost ferociously ripped the furry hide off in one swift bite. Until I realised he was staring at me.

"Ya' weren't shy before."

I crinkled my nose at him, "That was a life or death situation."

"An' this ain't?"

I bit down and let the warm, essence of life fill me up. I could feel the warmth leaving the animal and replenishing me right to the core. It was a dried up husk when I was done with it. Standing straight, I then lift my shirt and we inspected the radical healing process. Gone was the purple and now a faded green replaced it. I could now stand straight, although I was not prime yet.

Daryl on the other hand looked like death. Blood all over his face, open wounds and a gaping hole in his side. Although I could smell his warm, salty blood – it did not attract me as I was well fed for now. Daryl didn't look like he would make the three or so kilometres we had to travel.

"I can help you." I said softly.

His piercing eyes stared at my face then he muttered, "Ya' already look better."

I couldn't help but smile then said, "I am not top form yet. But I can help your wounds."

Immediately suspicious. "How?"

"Sit down."

Slowly and carefully, I coaxed Daryl to allow me to remove his home-made bandage from his torso. He reluctantly relaxed and let me pull the material away. The blood gushed instantly. My eyes caught his and I saw a hint of fear.

"Trust me." I whispered and brought my mouth down to his wound. I licked over the flesh – entry and exit wounds.

"It's itchin'", he suddenly said.

I licked over a few more times, ensuring my incisors did not elongate over the taste of human blood. It had been years since I had tasted human blood. It burnt my tongue in such a pleasurable way and brought an immense satisfaction in side of me, that I suddenly pulled away and sat back on my heels.

Daryl turned slightly and peered at his front wound. A small gasp escaped his lips and he stared at me with slight disbelief, "How'd ya' do that? It's started to scab up already."

I licked the last of the blood from my lips, "Like an animal licks its wounds, so do I."

We began our slow process through the woods again. Daryl refused to let me help support him as we walked over rough terrain, even though I could see he was struggling. Although, I was starting to weaken also. Half an hour had passed and I could feel myself draining. My side and hip had begun to throb painfully and my ears had begun that painful ringing. That was the problem with animal blood – it didn't carry the full nutrients human blood provided.

I couldn't tell if the sun was setting or not – the shade from the trees and patches of light had begun to confuse me. Cold yet I was sweating.

"H-how far to go?" I licked my dry lips.

Daryl looked over his shoulder at me. "About fifteen minutes."

I could see the wound on his head oozing. I licked my lips again and Daryl frowned. Silently scolding myself, I kept my eyes forward and focused on not falling over.

"Ya' startin' to look bad again", Daryl pointed out.

Sighing, I rubbed at my irritated eyes, "Yeah, animal blood can only heal so much."

He stopped and pulled me to stand in front of him. Had it been a different circumstance, I would have shoved him away. I was too dizzy.

Placing his hand on my forehead, he stated, "Ya' freezin' but sweatin' at the same time. Ya' gonna make it back?"

I faintly nodded, "I ain't no use to you dead."

Daryl's eyes lit up for a moment as I used his own words. He picked up the pace and I walked slowly behind him. The birds sang loudly in the trees and gave the ringing in my ears a challenge. It felt like hours to make that last yard but eventually I could see through the tree gaps – a green stretch of farm land and Hershel's house.

"Almost", I whispered to myself.

Breaking through the trees, we slowly dragged ourselves into the field. I strained my eyes to see the RV and a small amount of people around it. Daryl kept his head down, his breath fast and strained.

I could make out several people running towards us.

Our pace was so slow that within moments, T-Dog, Rick, Shane and Glenn stood before us – weapons drawn at our faces. Daryl stood a few feet in front of me and to my right.

"Carli? Daryl?"

Daryl swayed then spat, "S'about time ya' pointed that thing at my head!"

The three men relaxed.

"Ya' gonna pull the trigger or what?" Daryl bit again.

Rick lowered his gun. I let out the breath of air I hadn't realised I was holding. Relief swept over me...then a loud BANG and Daryl had fallen to the ground.

Blood dripped from a fresh bullet scrap on the side of Daryl's head. My eyes fell to the luscious liquid. Shane and Rick were both screaming 'No!' as they attempted to lift Daryl back onto his feet.

"Ya' gotta be kiddin' me!" Daryl hissed then his head fell forward.

Someone was pulling me by my wrist. My legs were moving but all I could focus on was the back of Daryl's head. They were speaking – someone asked me something – but my ears felt like they were full of water. Everything was too bright – out of contrast like a badly developed picture. Andrea was in front of me, her eyes and cheeks wet with tears.

My knee's gave out. Expecting to eat dirt, I was scooped up by someone...I thought maybe it was Glenn.

Pressure against my side. A scream.

"She's injured!"

Soft, cool, comfortable.

I could feel someone touching my face – cool, wet hands.

"What happened to her?" Someone asked.

"Horse bucked, back of my head cracked into her face then we both fell off," Daryl's voice, "horse musta' trampled her when it bailed."

An image was forming, someone leaning over me. A female, blond. Blurry but getting clearer.

"She's coming to," Andrea said and placed a wet clothe on my head, "Carli, can you hear me?"

I'd realised that my eyes had been open the entire time. I blinked and it hurt. I swallowed and it hurt just as much. I managed to give a throaty, 'Yes'.

Something was under my arm – shifting, my eyes dropped to Sophia's doll.

"Found it washed up on the creek bed," Daryl explained to the others as Hershel was tending to his wounds, "musta' dropped it crossin' it or somethin'."

"Cuts the grid almost in half," Rick announced, "how's he lookin'?"

Hershel had taken some scissors and snipped the loose ends of his stitches, "I had no idea we'd be going through anti-biotics so quickly," he stepped away then asked, "any idea what happened to my horse?"

I tilted my head up and glared at Hershel, "It almost killed us!"

"If it's smart, it woulda' left the country!"

Hershel went on to explain the nature of that particular horse. I had managed to sit up right so Andrea could wipe the blood from my face and clean the cut on my forehead. Rick stood as Hershel came up to him and bluntly said, "It's a wonder you people have survived this long."

I bit back a long, string of curse words.

Everyone left the room except Daryl, Hershel and myself.

"Let's have a look at your torso." Hershel instructed for me to lift my shirt off. My eyes skirted over to Daryl, who was steadily watching us. "Ain't nothing I haven't seen before," Hershel said, "I wont be able to inspect the full damage, otherwise."

I tore my eyes away from Daryl, sat up and pulled the top over my head and placed it next to me. I kept my eyes on the ceiling as Hershel put pressure on various areas of my chest and side, asking me if it hurt or not. He explained there were no open wounds, just a few broken ribs, some badly bruised bones and a big chance one lung had suffered some temporary damage.

"You're lucky, little one," he said, "someone your size trampled by a horse, should be dead."

Silently, he wrapped a large bandage around my ribs that stopped under the curve of my breasts. His fingers worked fast and I was grateful for it. Some cream was rubbed over the cut on my head then he left. I pulled the sheets up to my chin then turned my head to Daryl. His eyes were focused on my face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded, "Alive. You?"

I bit my lip and also nodded, "I suppose."

"How olda' ya'?" His question made me furrow my brow.

"Why?"

He didn't say anything.

"Twenty-two."

Daryl slowly licked his lips then said, "Ya' still a baby."

I scoffed, "I was born twenty-two years ago. I am twenty-two, trying to stay alive in this shit place we call earth."

Daryl sat up and I caught the cringe on his face. "I ain't someone to pry into other peoples bullshit, but I think nowsa' good time to talk 'bout tha' fuck happened out there."

I hadn't expected him to say that.

"W - what do you want to know?" My voice had become small.

"Whatta ya'? An' Michael?"

I chewed at my lip, considering my answer. Would it be a good thing to be honest or flat out lie to his face? Daryl was the type of person who always knew when someone was lying – then he would most likely stomp their face in.

"I am half human and half something else," voice steady and slow, "Michael, the same. When we hit puberty, it kicked in. It comes from our mother's side of the family."

Daryl didn't say anything for a long time. So long, that I wondered if he had heard me.

"Vampire?" The word seemed unfamiliar on his lips.

My jaw clenched, "I am not that."

"Ya' ain't like that Twilight crap, are ya'?" He cringed.

A chuckle escaped my mouth, "No. We are humans with a disease. We take animal blood when we can," I could see his full attention on me, "it keeps our...primal senses and instincts going. We eat food, but if our diet isn't even – we become ill. Too much of one lifestyle causes us to go cold-turkey."

"Lika' drug addict locked inna empty room?"

I nodded, "Exactly. Similar to a diabetic – we must always have balance or we lose control."

We fell into silence and Daryl finally took his eyes from my face and sighed. I continued to watch him and didn't care if he knew or not.

The room eventually became dark and I could hear movement in the dining room next to us. People talking softly and then the scent of food. My stomach did not growl. Perhaps the trauma had ruined me for a while.

I sat up and swung my legs over the bed. The floorboards were cold and soothing against my feet.

"Daryl," my voice was low, "I don't know what you'll do with what I've told you but I am only going to say this once – if you put me or my brother in danger with the information you know, I wont hesitate to act."

"Don't threaten' me, girl. I said I ain't gonna kill ya' and it goes for ya' brother also. Now put a fuckin' shirt on, it's clearly cold in here for ya'." Daryl had spat at me, now sitting up and glaring.

My serious expression changed instantly as my eyes dropped down to my chest. Pulling the sheet up to my shoulders, I said, "I ain't a girl!"

"'Can see that." Daryl mumbled into his pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

Sometime during the night, I had heard Carol step into the room and place two plates of dinner on the table down next to Daryl. The smell of cooked meat made my mouth water. I was grateful for this as I was in no condition to have zero appetite.

I remained quiet as I watched them interact. Carol was a sweet, soft lady. Her bone structure was practically perfect and had she grown her hair out, she could have been a catalogue model for mature women cosmetics. She pressed her lips to my head and softly thanked me for my efforts. Daryl flinched as Carol knelt down and also gave him a thankful kiss on the top of his head.

My thoughts on Daryl were all over the place.

I knew very little about him. Almost nothing. But from watching him, listening and just observing his very existence – he appeared to be a human that refused to succumb to the end of the world. Daryl walked around with a chip on his shoulder, a wounded mongrel dog who wants affection but doesn't know how to react when it's actually given. Even when he drifted off into a short slumber, his body never relaxed. His jaw would lock and shift from side to side, a faint grinding of his teeth. It actually made me wince.

I had pulled my dirty shirt back on a while ago as I did not want any more skin revealed than necessary. I was lucky enough to have a long shirt that fell past my bottom because my pants had been ripped and destroyed.

Taking a plate of food back to my bed, I hungrily shovelled chicken, sweet potato and beans into my mouth. Once my jaw got moving and my stomach gradually filling up, I allowed myself to slow down and taste the food.

It was a wonder to me how my condition would have sudden bursts. Before the epidemic, Michael and I had managed a fairly balanced lifestyle. He was in high school and I was studying in college and working at a local pub. Once a month, our mother would bring home several chilled bags of donor blood. We'd heat it up in the microwave or disguise it in a roast dinner. It wasn't hard to consume. Always fresh. We never asked where it came from.

This kept us vibrant, alert, regulated.

From the day we had to search, fight and kill for blood, our bodies were not coping as well as we could hope. Routine had been broken and we were only getting 'snack-sized' servings.

I knew Daryl was watching me eat.

"Back home," I began while chewing thoughtfully, "we only fed once a month. A donor pack each. It kept us going and it was routine. Here, there is no routine – we never know where our next meal is coming."

Daryl sat up and started picking at his plate of food.

"When I wassa kid," his voice was low, eyes on his plate, "Merle raised me. Though he wasn't there much, got my belly full. Ma' ran away an' Pa spent his time between the bar an' tha' brothel."

I had stopped eating and was steadily watching him.

Daryl snickered. "Life ain't so diff'rent now."

"Still shit." I decided to ask a question that had been on my mind, "What happened to Merle?"

Daryl stiffened and dropped the chicken wing. He let out a sigh and sat back into his pillow, "Merle volunteered ta'go into tha' city for supplies. Was fucked off his head, caused a problem with tha' negro man when they found Rick. The Lawman cuffed his doped-up arse to tha' top of a buildin'."

"They left him there?"

"Yeah, fuckers," he spat out, "went back ta' gettim – wasn't there. Cut his damn hand off an' ran."

Nodding slowly and letting images flood my head, I abruptly changed the subject, "I'm not going to sleep here tonight."

Daryl frowned, "Why? Warm an' cosy an' shit in 'ere."

I put down my empty plate, sat up and began pulling my shoes on, "I'm going to sleep out in one of the tents. Hershel's home isn't open to any of us – we're a burden. I am not gonna listen to the drama of me sleeping in here."

Daryl pursed his lips then sat up also, "Well, damn."

We passed the kitchen and I gently placed the empty plates on the dining table. Maggie had her back to us, busily washing up the dirty silverware. I frowned at Daryl and he wrinkled his nose. We hadn't even been at the dinner and we could both sense the remaining tension in the air. What was with that? Did Hershel just hate everyone?

Stepping lightly, Daryl's heavy boots creaked in the hallway. He held his crossbow and my knife, as I had my hands full with the plates. Once we got down the hallway, our footing became heavier and we stepped out onto the porch.

"Your meant to be resting!"

Standing with Beth by a small tree, Michael was giving me a hard stare.

I shrugged, "Stop worrying so much. It's late anyway, go to bed."

Michael frowned, "I'm not five."

"And you aren't a parent. Just, both of you -" I gestured towards the young, teen couple before me, "get inside the house."

Michael sighed, defeated, took Beth's hand and they both made their way up the stairs. "Where you sleeping?" Michael asked me, a suspicious brow raised.

Inclined my head towards Rick's camping grounds, "One of the tents. The tension in this house is too much."

Daryl and I hobbled the distance between the house and tents. I heard him give a throaty moan, his arm hugging his torso.

"Help?" I asked.

Daryl shook his head. "Ain't no needin' help."

"Daryl, do you just walk around like the world is out to get you?" I suddenly snapped, "And don't go giving me some smart-arse answer."

His eyes darkened and he stood tall, "I saved ya' life, girl. Don't be givin' me attitude."

My jaw became stiff. A breeze picked up and a faint, foul smell flew past us.

"Fuck off, Daryl!" I spat, turned on heel and sauntered away from him, "Go find your ear necklace - " I looked over my shoulder and threw my best Southern accent, "an' kiss mah' rebel cooch, fuck-nut."

He laughed. Daryl let out a throaty, loud, laugh.

"Wait! Girl!" Daryl called out in between bouts of laughter, "Ya'll serious?"

Abruptly stopping, I turned and pointed an accusing finger at him, "I reveal a big fuckin' secret to you and all you do is mope and act like having human company is the worst decision you've ever made and that you're doing US a favour by sticking around."

Daryl was slowly coming up to me.

I threw my hands up, "If your gonna act like a jerk, I'm gonna treat you like a jerk!"

He now stood in front of me, his cheeks red from laughter. Rubbing at one eye, he then said, "Thas' the most I heard ya' talk. Like it better when ya' angry."

My shoulders dropped and I sighed, "Shut up, Daryl."

The sun rose nice and early and the tent had come too hot. I sat up and rubbed at my eyes. I felt sticky, dirty, unclean. Yawning, I peered over and saw Daryl laying on his back, holding an arrow and puncturing holes into the bug netting.

"Don't come bitchin' to me when you get eaten by mosquitoes", I mumbled and swung my legs over the camper bed.

He turned his eyes to me and pointed the arrow in my direction, "Ya' look tired."

Frowning, I stared at him, "Um, thanks?"

Daryl shook his head, "Ya' moanin' an' shit in ya' sleep. Kept sniffin' real hard too."

"Hungry." I bluntly replied, stood and left the tent.

"Good morning!" Dale greeted as I strolled over to see what he was doing.

"Mornin'," I smiled and helped him lift a metal support beam, "do you know where Michael is?"

T-Dog reached over and levelled the beam, "He's out with Jimmy and Beth. Doing something with the horses."

"Oh okay," I leaned back against the RV, "and how was the dinner last night?"

They both became still and I laughed.

"That bad?"

Dale shook his head, "That man, I know he has good intentions but I don't think he realises safety in numbers."

T-Dog nodded, "He need to chill."

I sniffed loudly, wrinkling my nose and then rubbing it. Dale gave me a questioning look then asked, "Hope you don't have a Summer cold?"

"No, not at all," I sniffed once more, "I have this faint, disgusting smell wedged in my nostrils. Maybe I need a bath."

I stepped away as Glenn reached the RV. "Thanks!" I chirped as he handed me a peach and I began strolling towards the house.

After showering and having another good hard look at myself, I was astounded by how fast I was healing – especially after only eating a small amount of food and blood. It worried me a little bit – I was not ready to be human. Or, well – more human. Humans die in this world – I couldn't die, I have a little brother to care for.

I went into my shared room with Michael and dug through our small corner of belongings. The room was actually a study, a medium sized desk, shelves and an old computer. We travelled light – Michael and I – a large backpack each with travel-size necessities, a small bottle of mouthwash, soap, snack packets of dried fruit, nuts, a small handy-man kit, lock-pick, several shirts, pants, a large jacket, undergarments, an iPod, rope and more knives than we could actually attached to ourselves. We also had flint – stolen from a man who tried to attack us back in the city – and two sleeping bags, which had been shoved into the corner of the study.

I had guessed Michael hadn't been sleeping in here, but neither had I.

Settling for a pair of denim shorts and a tank top, I gathered a small set of knives and trotted downstairs. Passing the sitting room, I caught Hershel watching me carefully as I left the house. Making note of his impending uncomfortable nature, I told myself to gather our belongings later and move them outside to the tents. I'm sure Dale and the others wouldn't mind.

"Hey Andrea!" I greeted the tall blond just outside the house.

She smiled at me, her green eyes large. "Hey Carli," she gently touched my arm, "I just came from Daryl's tent and I wanted to apologise for yesterday."

Nodding, I took her hand, "Hey, it was all confusing. I can only imagine what we looked like," I chuckled then said, "hey, wanna learn something new?"

She rose a thinly shaped brow, "What do you mean?"

A grin was plastered to my face.

I jumped from the sudden shot gun noises to my right. Andrea cringed but said nothing as we made ourselves comfortable in the same clearing. A large group had decided it was time to learn how to use a gun. Because Andrea also wanted to practice, we decided to sit in the back of the truck with the guns and let the small talk flow.

Andrea explained how she had been a lawyer in her old life. She had studied hard to get out of her 'small town' and live a big city life. Her younger sister, Amy, had also left and was studying in University. Andrea's eyes lost their spark when she spoke of Amy.

I felt my chest tighten. I didn't know what I would do if I lost my brother.

She mentioned a few events that had happened with their group. They had stayed up in the mountains until it suddenly became unsafe, they had more members of their group but had split up, separated or were killed and how her sweet, little Amy had been bitten on her birthday. Andrea had shot her.

Andrea felt it was a challenge everyday to not give up.

I had agreed and explained, "Michael and I came from the suburbs. We were only meant to be in the US for a few weeks but on our first day, the dead rose. It happened in our very own hotel room."

_We ran back to our hotel room, the rain hitting our head and shoulders like rubber bullets. The streets were busy with people trying to get out of the rain – although, they were in such a frenzied hurry, it was almost as if they were fleeing. _

_I couldn't see properly, everything was a grey blur. My stomach was aching. I suddenly stopped and grabbed Michael's arm._

"_Gonna go eat!" I shouted over the roar of noise._

_He nodded and guided Dan away. To this day, I don't know what Michael told him._

_I took a suddenly right turn and leaned against a building. My breath was fast, my head pounding and a wave of nausea rising towards my mouth. I sniffed, rubbing my eyes of rain drops. Peeking down the side street, I noted that it was narrow with large garbage containers. Alone the building walls ran sets of metal stairs leading up to the roof._

_Pulling my hood over my head, I took a deep breath and embraced my secrets. Opening my eyes, I began a quick, silent walk down the street. I kept close to the wall, using the shadows and darkness to my advantage. The rain was so loud, I wasn't worried about being heard._

_I was certain someone would have taken refuge by one of these containers. There were so many homeless people in America. It was sad, actually. But, unfortunately, one of these poor souls would fill me up in a matter of minutes._

_Peeking around container one, it was bare. No old blankets or evidence of a homeless person. I growled and picked up the pace to the second container._

_Alcohol. Sweet. Bourbon._

_A boot was jutted out from the side of the garbage. It twitched and I could hear a body shifting. Darting to the other side of the road, I inspected the human._

_A man in his fifties, grey hair and sunken eyes. He cowered by the container, using the corner as a prop. His bed consisted of wet cardboard and a muddle of blankets. Clinging to his chest, a bottle of golden liquor. _

_Shame._

_He wouldn't have seen me coming. Bottle smashing by my feet, I lifted him by his shoulders. A yelp escaped his chapped lips. I didn't look into his eyes, I did not want to see the fear. I opened my mouth and slammed my jaw over his throat. _

_Licking his wounds shut, I stepped back and stared at the man. He had passed out after a few seconds into my feeding. I did not drain him dry – I had learnt self-control._

_I was not a monster._

_Wiping any signs of blood from my face, I checked his pulse once more. Slow, yet steady. Hopefully, he would wake and convince himself he had drank too much and had passed out. He would remember images of a girl and memories of pain, touch his neck and find nothing. It was all a dream. A bad, drunken dream._

_The rain still beat against my body but I was feeling spectacular. I felt warm, my hearing was acute and my sight as keen as a hawk. When I returned back onto the main street, flashing blue and red lights caught my attention. Several cars had crashed and paramedics had arrived at the scene. Someone was screaming for help, the three paramedics fumbled with their equipment and a young female was on her hands and knees – crawling towards the by standers, her jaw slack as she groaned._

_I frowned and turned my back to the scene. The smell coming from behind me was odd – similar to the man in the airport. It was all too weird. Picking up the pace, I covered the short distance and found myself in the lobby of the hotel._

_Shaking my arms and legs of water, I threw my hood back and dried my face. Turning my eyes to the reception, the desk was empty. Shrugging, I hopped into the elevator._

The sun was beating down on my shoulders. Andrea pointed out some shade and we made our way to the trees.

"Then what happened?" She asked. I had made sure to leave out the parts she didn't need to know. She was holding a gun, for God's sake.

"I made it to my floor," I leaned back on a tree, "and the door was open. When I pushed it, Michael was wrestling with Dan."

_Michael shoved Dan off and quickly glanced at me._

"_What the f -" _

_Before Dan could throw himself at Michael, I covered the space in less than a second. My hand clamped over Dan's throat, I lifted him then slammed him into the ground. Dan was a good few inches taller and heavier than me – but I had just fed. _

"He came at me," I hugged myself, "his face was this weird, pale colour – his eyes grey and milky. Dan wasn't Dan anymore."

_Hissing, I lifted Dan and slammed his head into the floor. A groan was his only response. Blood splattered across the floor and onto the fridge, yet Dan did not register his injuries or pain._

"_Dan!" Michael pulled at my arm._

"_Michael!" Ignoring his concern I turned to face him, "what happened?"_

_Michael's eyes had turned a ferocious green and as he licked his lips, I caught his sharp teeth glistening in the light. He ran his fingers through his hair, weight moving from left to right foot._

"_He collapsed in the lobby, so the lady ran outside to get help -" he explained, his voice raspy, "she didn't come back, so when Dan was slowly coming to I put him in the elevator and we came up here. He kept groaning and clawing at me, I thought he was messing around!"_

_I turned my gaze back to Dan. He was reaching and trying to grab at me. Michael made a small huff and put his foot on Dan's chest so I could now stand._

"_When did he become like this?" I asked, indicating to Dan's incapability to speak and the horrible stench._

"_Just before you arrived – I put him on the bed and turned my back to him. Then he grabbed me on the shoulders and tried to take a bite out of my arm!"_

_We stood silently – aside from the guttural noises Dan was making – both evaluating the situation._

"Your brothers best friend was the first Walker you killed?" Andrea asked.

"I took a chair leg and shoved it through his chest. It didn't do anything. Michael took a butter knife to Dan's head. We got our shit and tried to fly out but the airport had been quarantined. We've been on the move ever since."

Andrea's expression was sorrowful. I knew she wanted to hug me and tell me everything was going to be alright. That would be a lie.

"Okay!" I clapped my hands together and rolled out the knives. "Today, you will learn how to throw a knife!"

Andrea chuckled, "Throw a knife? Isn't the knife better for close fighting?"

"Yeah, I suppose," I shrugged and pulled a silver blade out, "but it's a nifty little trick. I mean, 90% of the time you'll miss your target. But - " I threw the blade into the centre of the tree with a 'thunk', "it's nice stress relief!"

Andrea laughed with delight then said, "You're full of surprises."

I handed her a knife, "You have no idea."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello friends! The song featured is 'Born on the Bayou' by CCR – one of the best bands to ever grace our planet. I know TWD fan fiction hasn't really taken off quite yet, but please review and let me know what you think of the story so far...I am always open to suggestions and happy to take constructive criticism. But, please do review as it fuels the creative juices. **

**Sorry the story is so slow right now, but I want the development, emotions and understanding of a 'this is the end of the world' vibe to settle in nicely. I don't wanna rush anything!**

**Lastly, I will be bouncing back and forth between Carli's POV and the normal story method...it'll be clear so no confusion :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>The session had last about an hour before Andrea decided it was time to do some shooting practice. I sat back and watched – I was not going to be a part of wasting so many bullets.<p>

"You don' wanna have a go? Rick questioned and indicated towards a spot next to Carl.

I shook my head, "No, sir. Not my style. Thanks, though."

"What is ya' style, then?" Shane had joined the conversation, his dark eyes boring into my face.

I stared at him for a moment. He wore army colour clothes – shirt and pants. He even wore heavy duty boots.

"Keep quiet, stay out of the way."

Shane sneered, "How ya' gonna survive doing that when ya' got a heard of them?"

I rose my brow at him, "None of your concern now."

Shane opened his mouth to say more but Rick had coaxed him to help Andrea down on the firing line. I watched the two men walk away, Rick whispering for Shane to calm down and not be so forceful with newcomers. "She's damn suspicious, her kin too!" Had been Shane's reply.

I had left with the others back to the farm. During the drive, I asked Rick if Michael and I could move to their camp.

"I have no problem with it," Rick responded with a shrug as he pulled in by the house, "but let me have a word with the others."

I found myself heading towards the house and without realising at first, looking for Michael. My brain was buzzing – what was Shane's problem? One minute he was fine – well, from my perspective, 'social' at the most – then he would snap like a twig. Would he cause trouble if Michael and I moved to their camp? Perhaps he would start a rebellion against all of us.

"Where ya' been?"

I lifted my eyes to see Daryl standing by the stairs, his eyes piercing into my face. I frowned.

"Sorry?"

Daryl's lip turned upwards, "I said, _where ya' been_?"

Angry, harsh, irritated. I stared at him for a moment, slightly confused and bewildered.

"I went shooting with some people," I replied with uncertainty, "Andrea, Rick and some others."

"Ya' coulda' told someone!" He barked and pushed past me. I could see a slight limp in his walk that he was trying to disguise. Daryl's wounds were still fresh, moist, warm. They were there and I knew it, whether he liked it or not.

"Daryl!" I hissed and grabbed his arm, causing him to stop and turn to me. His eyes fell to my face and he caught the sudden change in my demeanour.

"Stop acting like a dick," I snapped through clenched, sharp, teeth, "I don't know what your deal is, but the more you play up, the more I wanna -"

I came short when Daryl had sudden taken hold of my jaw. He held firmly, staring down into my eyes. Tilting my head to the left and up, close to his face, Daryl said in his low, Southern drawl, "Ya' needa keep that beast in ya' calm."

My chest deflated yet my heart was beating against my chest, blood pumping in my ears. I knew my eyes had changed – when they changed, my vision became clearer or more sensitive – and I could feel my teeth sticking into my lower lip, which I now bit down on.

Tobacco again, masculinity, fierce, musk, earth. I licked my lips and took a deep breath.

Stepping back, I realised he was right.

"I don't get you."

Daryl rose a brow, his life-long glare disappearing, "Don't needa get me."

I huffed, "You're this macho red-neck who acts like he doesn't need anyone, but wants to find this little girl. You walk around like you're better than everyone else, act like you hate me then get all up in my face for no reason!" My voice was becoming louder, my face becoming hotter, "Not to mention, it suddenly sounds like I need to give you notice when I leave the farm. What are you? King-Shit of the barnyard? Do you even go here?"

Daryl just stood there, his eyes hard and focused on my face. I could hear the blood in my ears again but for a whole different reason. Suddenly, he grabbed my forearm – his fingers pressing hard against my flesh, that I actually let out a small squeak.

His eyes darkened as he lowered his voice, "Don't need anyone. 'Mighta saved my life out there – but I am just as deadly as _you_. Don't ya' forget that."

And as he let go and took a step back before turning completely away, I saw something in his eyes that I hadn't seen before...he _cared_.

"How was shooting?" Michael asked when I found him out in one of the fields. He had spent the day with Beth – his sudden new interest. I found it cute, warming to the heart. It made me happy knowing that my baby brother still had a chance of meeting a girl – even when the world had gone to shit.

"It was okay – didn't shoot though," I kicked at a stone that had my name all over it, "taught Andrea some knife throwing before she packed up and did some one-on-one time with Shane."

Michael nodded slowly, looking slightly curious but said nothing.

"Speaking of Shane," I continued and sat on the long grass, "what is his problem? He is being such a prick to me and I can't figure out why."

Michael had returned to sharpening his knife, "No idea. Seems a little crazy to me."

"I know!"

"Smell it on him." He added.

I threw my hands up, "Tell me about it! Even the others sense he's a loose cannon."

Michael handed me a sharpening stone and one of the knives so I could take on some of the work load. We sat in silence for a few moments, just listening to the bugs calling out in the heat. I sat up to look over at the camp – Dale and Carol were cooking lunch while Lori and Rock stood off to the side.

"I think we need to be more careful," Michael said softly, his large brown eyes flickering up to my face, "You know what people are like – they sense when something or someone isn't right and we fall right into those two categories."

"I agree," I sighed unintentionally, "but...there is something I need to tell you."

The sound of Michael sharpening his knife stopped.

"What?"

I licked my lips, hesitant for a moment before admitting, "I told Daryl."

Michael's brow furrowed and he suddenly threw his knife down – point sticking into the earth. "What!" He hissed loudly, "You told him? The weird red-neck guy? Why?"

I couldn't help but frown as I explained quickly, "My halves have been wiggin' out like crazy! I was attacked while looking for Sophia and it just kicked in...it was instinct. When we were attacked yesterday – I had to show my side to save us. Then when he caught some fresh meat...It was all instinct."

Michael's eyes had softened and he gently rubbed my arm. "Sorry," his tone was sincere, "It was to survive. I know it was. I'm just worried he will reveal us to the others. Not to mention you're in that stage now -" He awkwardly pulled a face, "You know. The one Mum mentioned."

"He wont," I shook my head and sat back onto my heels, "I made it clear to him that I wouldn't hesitate to act if he revealed our secret." I scratched at my head then added, "And I know. I can sorta tell I am. I just gotta keep distracted."

Michael nodded slowly, his watchful gaze moving away from me and to something behind me. I turned to see Beth in the distance, carrying a load of wash into the house.

"She knows, doesn't she?"

Michael pursed his lips.

"It's okay," I smiled warmly and reassured my brother, "it's a different world now."

"So, you'll be careful?" Michael asked.

I sighed, rubbing at my head with uncertainty, "I will. I'll try. It isn't easy being in heat."

_Now, when I was just a little boy,_

_Standin' to my Daddy's knee,_

_My poppa said, "Son, don't let the man get you_

_Do what he done to me."_

_'Cause he'll get you,_

_'Cause he'll get you now, now._

Daryl had spent most of the day resting and wandering around the farm. He discovered that Hershel owned a great deal of land and this appealed to him – this meant more time to himself, more area to hunt game.

After Carli had yelled at him last night, he couldn't help but feel somewhat...irritable when he woke this morning. He hadn't slept much anyways – she had moaned and groaned in her sleep all night. Carli would grab at her clothes, pulling and tugging, her back arching and her mouth slightly open. Daryl couldn't take his eyes off her – especially when images and thoughts started passing through his mind.

"Jesus", he murmured to himself as her hands grasped at her pants, her chest pushing upwards. Daryl could see her hardened nipples through her loose shirt. Heat rushed down to his groin and he was grateful she was out cold.

Her body was awake but her mind fast asleep.

Just when Daryl thought he could let his body relax just a lil' bit, she would toss and turn and even whimper.

Eventually, Daryl had sat up and watched her carefully. Her nails dug into the side of the cot, pulling at the sheet she used to cover her body. The moonlight peaking through the small window allowed him to see a slight sheen across her forehead. What was wrong with her?

Carli had pulled her shirt to one side and her right breast was almost entirely exposed. Biting down on his tongue, Daryl quickly reached out and pulled the sheet over her before putting the same hand in his mouth, teeth gnawing at his nails.

_And I can remember the fourth of July,_

_Runnin' through the backwood, bare._

_And I can still hear my old hound dog barkin',_

_Chasin' down a hoodoo there._

_Chasin' down a hoodoo there._

She was like a cat in the dark, then she became the darkness. From the moment he had met her, that very second his hand came into contact with her tiny, small fingers – the hairs on the back of his neck stood. Daryl had only experienced this the first time he and Merle had come across a Walker – the sheer shock and fear that hit you like a tonne of bricks. But he had recovered fast – a Dixon never shows fear. A Dixon only kills fear and makes it his bitch.

Although, this sudden _human_ feeling of knowing something was not normal and should be killed, removed or to flee from was scratching at his brain – the hairs on the back of his neck _did_ settle and Daryl decided to watch, study and assess.

Carli, she was observant and for the better part, not a liability.

She walked lightly when she wasn't paying attention – when she realised someone was by her, she walked loudly. Her brother, the young one – Michael – also walked like this. They moved like felines disguised as humans.

_Born On The Bayou;_

_Born On The Bayou;_

_Born On The Bayou._

Daryl never voiced his suspicions to any of his party. His interest in the two siblings, their unusual mannerisms and effortless, fluid movements would be his own project. Daryl would make his own judgement.

Wasn't the only thing he noticed.

Carli was a small person, but she was womanly. Full breasts, a flat stomach and a round, plump arse. Her eyes were large, a red-brown that would turn a fierce green. Daryl licked his lips. He often noted how she wandered around the farm in either tight clothing, shorts or a shirt without a bra. Daryl also noticed she was always carrying heat – a knife either attached to her hip or ankle.

_Wish I was back on the Bayou._

_Rollin' with some Cajun Queen._

_Wishin' I were a fast freight train,_

_Just a chooglin' on down to New Orleans._

He had decided that she was a beast. An animal of some sort.

_Born On The Bayou;_

"Daryl?" Dale called out from his post by the grill, "You want some food?"

"Ye'," Daryl lifted himself from the RV and limped down the stairs, "whatcha' make?"

"Meat," Dale handed a plate to Daryl, "you could use some protein. Help you heal faster."

Taking the food, he sauntered over to the picnic table and began to fill his stomach up.

"Would Carli and Michael want some?" Dale asked.

"Ask her ya'self!" Daryl's reply was sharp.

Dale curiously peered at Daryl.

"She looks like she's recovered already," Dale said conversationally, "Carli was walking around like it never happened."

Daryl lifted his piercing gaze to Dale, inspecting the man of any foul play. Dale was silent for a moment then suddenly added, "Well – either that or she is disguising her pain! Just something I noticed."

_Born On The Bayou;_

Before Daryl could answer – not that he even had anything to say, Carli appeared from the side of the RV and quickly trotted over to Glenn, who was preparing to leave on another trip into town. She animatedly spoke, asked something, Glenn nodded and she thanked him before turning and heading towards them.

She parked herself right in front of Daryl and relaxed.

"How you feeling?"

Daryl kept his eyes on his food. "Fine."

_Born On The Bayou;_

"Still angry at me?"

"Don't give two shits."

"Clearly, you do," her reply was dry, "otherwise you wouldn't have spat the dummy."

Daryl turned his eyes to her, "Needa' know where the people are."

_Do it, do it, do it, do it. Oh, Lord._

_Oh get back boy._

Carli had pulled her long, dark hair into a bundle on top of her head. Dressed in a white top and green shorts, he couldn't help but notice how tanned she was. _Fuck, ya' dipshit_, he scolded himself, _ain't no time lookin' at tail these days._

"What are you looking at?" She suddenly asked, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Nothin'."

Daryl felt her hand under his chin – warm, soft – as she gently lifted his head so his eyes met hers. He did not flinch. She did not hesitate.

"Listen," she began in a hushed whisper, "I asked Glenn to grab some stuff for me – for us – a gift, per say. Celebrate that we didn't die."

Daryl frowned and took his chin away from her hand, "This ain't a place to party. Ain't no 'ppropriate time fer' that. World ain't a safe place."

"We aren't safe people," her eyes playfully flashed green and quickly back to brown, "so – deal with it."

Daryl had given up on his food and proceeded to glare at her. What the fuck was this girls problem? Zombies, the living dead, the end of the world – that was simple, easy, survive – that's all you gotta do.

But this - her - was complicated.

Carli was a predator. She was an animal that had to hunt, aggressive and sometimes uncontrollable, she voiced her opinions if she felt strongly about a subject, she would kill for her kin and she was fierce – Carli was all these things, tightly packed and hidden inside a sweet, curvy, smiling girl.

She was just like him.

The only difference – Carli was a much nicer, sociable person. And she had a nice set of breasts.

This girl...she was getting under his skin. And Daryl knew she was – he had caught himself watching how her arse moved in those pants, how her nipples showed through her shirt and when she swore, oh man, when that foul mouth ran – images of her saying those same words in a completely different situation caused by him, flew through his mind and caused him to twitch.

He hated the idea of having 'feelings' for someone. _Don' ya think that_, Daryl winced and Carli frowned, _ain't no room fer' tha' feelin' shit_.

Shrugging at his sudden silence and ignoring the tense vibe he was giving, Carli stood up and brushed her hands together. "Anyway, after dinner...hopefully Glenn will come back with a heap for everyone – if not," she leaned forward - Daryl kept his eyes firmly on her face and not down her shirt – and gleefully whispered, "it'll be our little secret!"

_I can remember the fourth of July,_

_Runnin' through the backwood bare._

_And I can still hear my old hound dog barkin',_

Just like that, she turned on heel and left with a slight hop in her step.

_Chasin' down a hoodoo there._

_Chasin' down a hoodoo there._

"Fuck me dead." Had he gripped the fork and knife any tighter, the metal would have caved.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello friends! This chapter is naughty...very, very naughty! Do review and let me know what you think :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Carli had found herself chopping wood by the side of the house. Michael had retreated inside to spend time with Beth, some of the camp were fiddling around, finding errands to complete to keep Hershel off their backs or preparing dinner and sleeping arrangements – Carli was restless and found left over wood that needed to be sized and placed in the pile.

Rick had found Carli after lunch and gave her the camps blessing to move in with them. It didn't necessarily mean she was now an honorary member of the team, but at least for her and Michael – it was a little more simple and not so stressful. Arranging an extra tent for them, Michael and Carli had quickly moved their belongings into the four-person tent, laid out their sleeping bags and made sure their knives were carefully concealed yet _easy_ to_ access_.

The air was becoming cool and the night critters had started their calls to the sky, beckoning the moon to come out and play. Carli found this soothing to her soul – the night was when she felt more like herself, more natural. She sometimes found herself becoming her inner persona – walking lightly on the grass without even realising, watching and admiring every hidden movement around her and taking deep, gluttonous breaths of air to smell and scent everything around her.

As the sky became darker, a warm breeze passed her and she lowered the axe. That retched smell! That horrible, rotting smell! Leaning the axe against the house, she tried to tell herself it wasn't a familiar smell – that it was all in her head and she was being paranoid.

_You know what it is – you better go see for yourself. Go! Search. Stop acting like it isn't._

Disregarding her prior interest, Carli peered from the side of the house over to the camp. Dale, Carol and T-Dog sat around the small fire, deep in conversation. There was a light on inside of the RV, shadows moving from side to side – so someone, likely to be Andrea or Carl – was inside, closer to the tents sitting on a picnic blanket, was Michael and Beth – they were laughing about something, both oblivious to their surroundings. The last time she had seen Shane was maybe half an hour ago – he had stormed inside the house after seeing Rick and Lori affectionately touching each other, his dark eyes falling on Carli as he passed her. He hadn't come back outside yet.

Now, where was Daryl?

Pursing her lips and deciding it really didn't matter, she sunk into the shadow of the house and began creeping towards the barn and poultry coops. Carli and Michael never really bothered going near this part of the farm – it wasn't because they were disinterested in taking care of those chores, it was more so that the Greene's were very insistent that only they took care of their livestock. Michael had once offered to collect all the fresh eggs – simply because he wanted to help out – but Patricia had brushed his offer off immediately and did it herself.

Carli had also overheard Rick suggesting that he and his camp restore the barn so they could all move in and stay out of Hershel's way – this was disregarded instantly.

Walking lightly and startling a few chickens, Carli let her nose lead the way. It wasn't exactly a scent one would like to track, but it would answer some of her questions and quiet her paranoia.

Stepping around a wheelbarrow, she stopped and listened. An etching, nails-against-a-chalk-board ring reached her ears. It went on for a few seconds before it became dull, almost like a dog scratching at a door. Nails persistently, lazily scratching at wood.

Frowning, Carli tilted her head and attempted to confirm what and where the distant sound was emitting from until -

"Carli!"

Jumping out of her skin, Carli turned and quickly headed back to her current spot – her wood chopping station.

Just as her fingers touched the axe, Glenn turned the corner and greeted her.

"Hey!" He said with a smile, a large paper bag held against his chest, "I was looking for you."

"I was here -" she leaned on the axe and said nervously, "chopping wood."

Glenn nodded, although his eyes fell past her and towards the direction of the barn. He blinked a few times before returning his attention, "I can see that. Listen, I have your order here – some bourbon, Southern Comfort, tequila – I left the few beers I could find in the RV so they could chill."

Carli excitedly clapped, effortlessly removed the bag from Glenn's arms and gave him a full, warm hug.

"H-hey -" Glenn took an involuntary step back, not expecting her sudden weight on him, yet hugged her with a big smile, "aren't you meant to be resting? You shouldn't be doing so much after such bad injuries."

Carli released him from her over-joyed embraced and grinned, "I'm fine! Heal like a boss! Did you manage to get the other orders for people?"

Glenn removed his hat and exasperatedly ran his fingers through his ebony hair, "Yeah. It wasn't easy but we managed."

"We?"

His cheeks became rosey as he quietly said, "Maggie and I."

Carli gave a knowing smile and patted him on the arm, "Right. Okay, well share this out to everyone after dinner -" she indicated to the bag resting against the house, "do not give any to my brother – apocalypse or not, he is still a kid – but I'll take this one and...this one for myself. Sound good?"

She had removed the bourbon and Southern Comfort.

"Looks like tonight it gonna be messy", Glenn scooped the bag up.

"I need it."

Glenn had returned to the camp and after dinner, announced that he had gifts for everyone – just to lighten their hearts for a moment.

"It might be temporary," Glenn explained as he emptied the bags onto a lawn chair – expressions of interest and uncertainty on his audience, "but it's just a little bit of happiness and an escape from reality."

Carli stood to the side, slightly behind Glenn and closer to the RV. The group had gathered around the small fire, finishing off potatoes and meat and drinking fresh water. She could see T-Dog's eyes resting on the bottles of alcohol, Rick looking slightly unsure and Dale searching for an answer from the others.

"It was my idea," Carli suddenly said, her voice soft and her eyes falling onto Carol, "it's been hard days. Why can't we smile, just for a few hours?"

Carol rubbed at her hands then nodded, a soft, sad smile on her lips, "She's right. It's been so hard and I can't thank you all enough for your efforts. You all deserve to feel a little happiness and forget the pain – even for an hour or two. Please don't hesitate because of..."

Her voice drifted away, her eyes lowering.

"Well, then!" Shane said loudly and enthusiastically, "whatta' ya'll waitin' for? Drink up!"

It didn't take long for the uncertainty to disappear and the happiness to take over. They began drinking as one large group, telling funny and embarrassing stories of their pasts and making fun of each other. Carli even let her younger brother have a beer – a luke warm beer, as none of the alcohol had been chilled. They were not game enough to ask Hershel an alcohol related favour.

Carli was feeling warm inside as she watched the smiling faces around the fire. Even little Carl was smiling at the the adult stupidity he was witnessing. They all laughed at T-Dog's story about an incident between him, a friend and a transvestite hooker.

"What's a hoochie?" Carl asked Lori and everyone burst into laughter again.

"Alright, baby," Lori chuckled and stood up, pulling Carl with her, "Time for bed."

"But, what's a hoochie?" He asked again as they walked away towards their family sized tent.

The larger group had split into several smaller groups – drunken, smaller groups. Carli's mind was buzzing, her stomach feeling a little odd as she had drunk quite a lot of liquor and was a little hungry. She stumbled away from the fire and towards her tent to fetch a blanket to throw over her shoulders.

"Where ya' goin'?"

Slowly stopping and tilting her head, she knew the voice immediately.

Daryl had taken the bottle of alcohol from Carli earlier on – the gift she had saved for him - without saying a word and drank it wholeheartedly amongst the group. He laughed at some stories, told a few of his own and even made fun of Andrea and how she always looked so prim and proper. It was all in good nature and Carli even noticed how he loosened up and how his eyes sparkled when he spoke about the mischief he got into as a kid. Although he told some stories, his details were always short and fast without too much attention. Daryl didn't like opening up like a book. But, it was all baby steps.

"G-getting a blanket," she had stuttered and faced him, "it's getting a little cold."

He stood with the fire behind him, a tall silhouette with broad shoulders, his weight on his right side and a ¼ bottle of Southern Comfort in his left hand.

"Ain't goin' ta' bed, are ya?" Daryl asked before bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a large swig. He took a few steps until he stood right in front of her.

Carli shook her head dramatically, "No! I was born to the night. I'll sleep when I'm dead."

She turned, loosing her balance for a moment but recovering immediately. Daryl snickered.

"You didn't see that!" She said, laughing lightly.

"'Was only one who saw that."

Reaching her tent, she peered inside to see Michael asleep and snoring lightly. Sniffing, she noticed that he reeked of alcohol. He had passed out. Shrugging and not really caring, she ripped a blanket from under him, lost her balance and fell back into Daryl.

"Shit!"

He did not stumble as her weight fell against him – she was light, weightless, a human feather. She had fallen backwards, her back against his hard, broad chest. Carli felt his arm snake around her waist – ensuring she didn't stumble to the side and eat dirt.

"Watch it, girl." Daryl said, a hint of humour in his tone as he steadied the petite woman. Carli had burst into laughter, turning in his arms so she now had her front pressed against him.

"Mr. Dixon," she began, her eyes glazing over as she pointed an index finger into his chest, "you should watch it. Whatever it is...you should watch it."

Lip-curling from amusement, he asked, "Why?"

Carli motioned to step away from him, but he kept his arms clamped tightly around her. Her eyes appeared suspicious then she said with a smirk, "B-because you are playing with fire and fire burns," she gave a small hiccup, giggled and added, "Even drunk fire burns."

Daryl peered down at her, her large brown eyes staring up at his face. The top of her head just reached the tip of his nose – she was such a small person, had he not known about her condition, he wouldn't have put his money on her in a fight.

At this very moment, she was vulnerable and she knew it. He could see it in how her eyes would dart from his face to behind him, always alert and ready – even when she was drunk.

"Ya' needa' relax," Daryl said softly, his eyes still intently staring down at her, "ain't no walker comin' by tonight."

Carli huffed and playfully shoved him away, "Me? Come off it. You need to relax! You and your damn cross bow need to chill out."

Scooping the blanket from the ground, she threw it over her shoulders and not so graciously began her way to the picnic table beside the large tree. Daryl slowly followed behind her, watching her every move. It was now, at this very moment, she was human. As human as she could be.

Swinging a leg over the seat, she straddled it and let out a long sigh. Rubbing her eyes, she then watched as Daryl sat down across from her. They sat in silence for a moment and watched the few campers laughing around the fire. Glenn was up and re-enacting a moment before stumbling back and over his chair causing Rick, Dale and T-Dog to burst into laughter. Andrea and Carol chuckled quietly at his antics.

Daryl pulled his eyes away, took another large gulp of his drink then abruptly asked Carli, "Why are ya' here?"

Carli wrinkled her nose at his question. "What do you mean?"

Daryl now swung his leg over the chair, also straddling and facing Carli. Their knee's touched and he placed his drink between them.

"'Sactly what I asked," he replied gruffly, "why ya' here? Yer' a fighter, a creature, ya' don' need people."

Carli gazed at him, considering his question then said thoughtfully, "I do need people, don't be ridiculous!" Snatching his drink faster than he could handle, she brought it to her lips and took a deliberately long swig, her eyes firmly on his face. Placing the bottle between them again, she licked her lips then added, "I might be part animal or whatever, but I still need human companionship. That's how we are made."

Daryl scoffed, "I don' need people. Any more people in this camp, we'd be a feedin' farm for walkers."

She rose a thinly, shaped brow at him then said, "You do need people. If you didn't, you'd be no better than the walker's themselves."

Daryl scowled at her, "Whatta' you know?"

Carli's jaw tightened. Daryl had learnt that when she did this, she was trying to fight the fangs from extending. "I _know_," she hissed, took the bottle and drank from it again before continuing, "because I am _alone_. I am a creature who looks like a person. I have animal tendencies, I have human tendencies – urges, needs, desires, feelings, hatred, opinions. Yet, I can barely vouch that I am either!"

Her eyes hardened on Daryl's face, her fingers tightening on the neck of the bottle. He kept her stare as he pried the bottle from her and brought it to his mouth.

Carli took a deep breath, not bothering to hide her intruding teeth. Instead, she closed her eyes.

"I'm alone, also."

Carli opened her eyes to see Daryl gazing at her, watching her, as he always did. He seemed more relaxed, careless even, than his usual tightly-bound self.

Feeling somewhat uneasy and not knowing how to respond, Carli pursed her lips and followed her nature. She slid forward, lifting her legs and placing them on his thighs. Lifting herself so she now sat on his lap, her arms around his neck and her face only a hairs breadth away from his. Daryl's hands had found their way to her waist, holding her so she would not fall back.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath, sweet, delicious flavoured bourbon. Carli could scent Daryl in an instant – she could smell him before he even walked into the room. She knew the way he walked, the sound of his voice, the way the muscles in his arms would pull and tighten when he handled his cross bow.

"You have no idea," Carli whispered, "what it's like to crave blood."

"I don't." His voice was low, a baritone against hers. Tilting his eyes to meet hers, they had turned that intimidating, alluring green. Yet, he did not push away. Carli was in her element, she was as she was created to be – a venomous snake, beautiful in colour, alluring and interesting, yearning to be touched, the smell of all things delightful. Daryl could feel himself pressing against his pants. He felt her pull her hips forward and a small whimper escaped her lips.

"It's thick against your lips," she continued, her lips now against his jawline, "sweet against the tongue and filling you up inside with pleasure – pleasure you've never felt or even dreamt of before."

Daryl's head was spinning, his nose and lungs full of her smell – a scent of wild flowers and coconut. Where was that smell coming from? He hadn't noticed it before. It was causing his mind to become clouded, his mouth watering and his pants tighter and tighter.

"Why do ya' fight it?" He managed to ask, his voice slightly shaky.

Carli pulled away from his jaw and met his eyes, "Because no matter what runs in me – poison, a disease, a curse – I am human. I don't kill the innocent."

Daryl, his mind fuzzy and his fingers pressing into her hips, tried to control the heat and pressure building up inside of him. What was wrong with him? She had been around him before – perhaps not sitting in his lap – but close enough, and he hadn't responded like this.

_'Tha fuck is wrong with you?_

Daryl hadn't been with hundreds of women – in fact, the few women he had been with had been purely to lose his virginity and fulfill the carnal desire of release, otherwise he stayed away from the fairer sex - and he blamed Merle for that. Merle had been in and out of jail since he was a young man, had been taking and dealing illegal drugs since he discovered cough medicine and had been sticking his dick inside of whores since he realised he could pay for it and skip all the chit-chat.

Merle, being five years older than Daryl, showed no sympathy or soft words when a thirteen year old Daryl walked into their tiny two bedroom family house and copped an eye-full of Merle snorting 'angel dust' off the back of a dirty looking woman, while taking her from behind.

He didn't stop thrusting into her as he bemusedly said to Daryl, "Paid fer' one, but I'm sure she'll suck yer' cock afterwards, lil' brotha!"

Daryl turned away and went back outside. He was not going near any women Merle had so much as said hello to.

And now, sitting in his lap and gazing at him with large, watchful eyes, was a woman he would have never, ever, even spoke to had they been in the old world. Daryl would have looked at her, watched her walk away and kept those naughty images to himself.

Yet, there she was.

Carli blinked and her eyes became normal – almost. The dim fire light reflected on her eyes, causing them to shine for a moment before she tilted her head. Shifting forward, she brought her lips to his.

Daryl flinched, yet did not pull away.

Daryl breathed her in – wild flowers and coconuts. He wasn't sure how long he was still for, tense for a moment and uncertain. Her fingers found the back of his head and she gripped at his hair, pulling softly. Shoulders relaxing, he opened his mouth and let her soft, wet tongue tickle at his lower lip.

He reached up behind her, taking a hold of her neck forcefully. A small, shocked whimper escaped her lips and her eyes flickered up to his. Carli bit down on her lower lip, uncertainty on her expression. She suddenly looked like a doll – a beautiful, tainted, porcelain doll. Vulnerable.

That's all it took. Daryl brought his mouth down on hers, hard and demanding. His tongue pressing against hers – exploring and searching – drowning in all the want and need.

Brain still fuzzy and nose still drowning in alluring scents, Daryl suddenly found that she was forcefully kissing him. Her fingers clawed and dug at his back, hair and arms – Carli was kissing him like he was the only source of oxygen...or blood.

Daryl had his right arm tightly around her waist and the left one at her back, pinning her to him. The hunger he felt inside of him – it was similar to the want and need of a drug. He had felt it creeping up on him the past days he had known her and he wasn't sure what he was feeling at first. Daryl had watched her, studied her, needed to know where she was and tried to understand her – but once he let his guard down and forgot about trying to know her being, all he wanted was her.

Carli's hair had fallen loose and Daryl had lost his fingers in the long dark tresses. He was now attacking her neck with desperate, hungry kisses.

"We needa' go somewhere else", Daryl said against her warm, flushed neck as her hands were fiddling against his belt.

Carli leaned back to look at him, her eyes heavy with hunger. Desire.

"Okay, this way!" She said with a devious smile, removed herself from his lap and stepped off the bench. Carli watched with some satisfaction as Daryl rearranged himself as he stood.

"What?" Daryl said in mock offence, "Ya'll got him all riled up."

She smirked and turned away. Carli then lifted her shirt right over her head so Daryl could see her bareback.

There was a dull thud as the bottle fell from Daryl's hand and to the ground.

"Girl," his voice was deep, husky, "ya' better know what ya' doin'."

Carli looked over her shoulder, eyes glimmering and said, "Do you?" She then took off in a light run, giggling lightly and yelling over her shoulder, "Come on! Dinner ain't free, ya' know!"

Daryl blinked hard, his brain clearing slightly but his feet already moving towards her. She kept a few steps in front of him, playfully peering over her shoulder to make sure he was still behind her. The closer he got to her, the more he wanted her, the more that delightful scent would pollute his senses.

Carli led him to the stables. He found her standing by the open door, arms crossed over her chest and her eyes shining just like a flash light on a fox during the night. Her eyes were smiling at him as he neared her.

"Why are you walking so softly?" Carli asked as he came up to her.

"Jus' do." Daryl was soaking her in – the bare flesh, the femininity, the way her skin looked like bronze under the moonlight. Was this hoodoo magic?

She removed her arms from her torso and placed her palms on his chest. Standing on her toes, Carli whispered, "Just like me", and caught his lips against hers. Daryl scooped her up instantly, holding her tight and possessively. Her legs had instinctively wrapped around his waist and he blindly brought both of them into the stables.

Carli felt the itchiness of hay against her back and she knew Daryl had placed her down in an empty stable without removing his lips from hers. Her eyes flickered open and she could see everything as clear as day, even though the stables were pitch black with no lighting. Daryl's hands were everywhere – his hot, rough hands touched all over her flesh, tickling over her breasts as his mouth hungrily trailed over her collar bone. Gasping, Carli could feel her insides clenching and releasing – her hunger and her instincts were peaking.

Tearing at his shirt, she tugged and managed to pull his sleeveless shirt over his head and Daryl stood back on his knees staring down at her. Carli's eyes fell to his broad chest heaving up and down – the muscular curves of years of hard labour. Daryl had wide shoulders, that of a man who had done a lot of heavy lifting. His waist was small and his stomach tight – yet it was decorated with scars and a few tattoos. Without thinking, her fingers were trailing over a large scar that ran from his left hipbone and straight up until is faded against his ribs.

Carli's attention had faltered for a moment and Daryl snatched her wrist and brought her up against his chest. She let out a surprised gasp, her breasts pressed up against him and his arms clamping her just where he wanted her.

Daryl brought his lips down on hers, hard and desperate. She tasted like sweet alcohol, apricots and faint hints of vanilla. But she hadn't eaten any of those. He ignored it. She clawed at his back, moaning as his hands drifted down to the sweet folds between her legs.

Neither of them could think properly – they had lost themselves. The sad, painful world they lived in did not exist any more. The suffering and struggle to survive did not occur in their minds. The loss of loved ones did not cross their eyes.

There was only them.

Daryl was pleased to find that she was delightfully moist as he slipped two fingers inside of her. A gasp escaped her lips and he felt those sharp teeth lightly graze over his left shoulder. There was no panic.

Her small, warm hands had released his member from his constricting pants. Carli let her hands grasp firmly over the shaft and she began a steady rhythm. Daryl shivered as she moved one hand to massage his balls.

"This ain't gonna last long -" he said against her lips, "wanted this too long."

Carli let out a loud moan and breathlessly said, "M-me too. No more fooling around."

The words had barely left her lips and Daryl had already lifted her and pinned her against the wooden wall in front of them. Positioning himself, he didn't give much warning as he allowed his entire member slide into her – right down to the hilt. Another delightful moan.

Carli positioned herself so her arse was on top of a metal beam that ran across horizontally on the wall. She reached up and used one hand to hold against a shelf and the other against Daryl's chest.

Daryl didn't waste any time, he got to work managing some sort of rhythm that became steady instantly. His mouth was at her breasts, sucking and teasing the little peaks her nipples had become. He was mesmerised by the way her breasts bounced with every thrust, the way her head would tilt back and she would let little gasps and whimpers escape her full lips. Those sounds were teasing at him, making his mind hazy.

Carli opened her eyes and looked down at Daryl. Her heart was thumping hard against her chest, her legs tightening around his waist as the head of his penis rubbed against that sweet little spot he had managed to find.

His rhythm was picking up and she thrust back just as fast. Daryl caught her lips once more and hungrily kissed her. He could feel her fluttering around him and he knew she was nearing that sweet release.

And as he pulled away and looked into those green, intimidating eyes and saw her biting down onto her lower lip, he realised that she was fighting her natural urges. Daryl gripped the back of her neck and in a hoarse voice, said, "Do it."

Carli moaned, sheen of sweat glistening on her forehead and she grunted, "No! I can't."

Daryl was thrusting harder and faster, feeling that they were both very close to coming and that she would have her full wave if she just did what was natural to her.

"Do it!" Daryl demanded as he thrust deep and hard.

Carli opened her mouth, allowing her teeth to extend as that final thrust threw her into a frenzy. She brought her mouth down over his neck, piercing the skin instantly and allowing the full, warm, Southern blood to fill her mouth and throat.

Daryl came as her teeth pierced his flesh – a sensation of pain and pleasure. The wave washed over him causing him to curse loudly and grip her tightly to his body. His entire body felt like it was on fire – a fire he had never felt before. His knee's buckled as he tried to ride those last few waves of intense pleasure and they slide to the ground.

Carli retracted her teeth and gently licked over the two puncture wounds. Her legs shook every few moments – a reminder that Daryl Dixon had just fucked her into oblivion. He rested limp against her, breathing heavily before giving a sudden grunt. Daryl's neck had started to burn and itch.

"Don't move," Carli held him in place. He still lay twitching inside of her and he could feel her walls fluttering with aftershock. "You're going to feel faint. Let me clean it", she licked away, her tongue slightly more rough than a normal persons.

"Why's it burnin'?" Daryl asked as he sat back, Carli sitting between his legs.

"It's normal," she replied in a soft voice, her body craned upwards and inspecting the wound, "you're not used to it. But it isn't permanent and it'll heal fast."

Daryl gently pushed her back, so she now sat in front of him. The dim lighting from the moon shone down on her face and naked body. He was in awe.

Carli's skin shimmered as if someone had painted her metallic, her eyes were the deepest red-brown he had ever seen and her hair glimmered as if she was a model from a hair commercial. Her overall physique seemed healthier – not that she looked bad to begin with. He could still faintly smell that delightful scent.

Daryl reached up and used his thumb to wipe away the remaining blood on her lips. She kept her eyes on him, allowing him to do as he wished.

"Wha' happened? Those smells an' it was like some hoodoo shit!" Daryl said suddenly, eyes narrowing.

Carli frowned slightly. "I'm sorry. I should have told you everything."

Daryl's brow frowned, alarm on his features. "What?"

"I-I'm...I'm in heat." Carli lowered her eyes.

Daryl stared at her.

"The smells, the magic and your brain going all fuzzy," she flitted her hands around, "I couldn't help it. I can help some things – hiding the physical sides and the feeding – but this is like a whole different sort of puberty. Why do you think some of the men in the camp watch me? Follow me? I'm not asking for it. It's a chemical-hormonal-animal thing...or something."

Daryl's lip turned upwards, "Ya' mean to say – like an animal?"

Carli nodded, gaze still lowered.

"A bitch in heat."

She turned her eyes upwards then said boldly, "Sure. But this is the one time you can say that, or I might hit you."

Daryl snickered. "Try, baby girl. _Try_."

And for a moment, as she lifted herself onto her knees and stared up at him – Daryl could have sworn he heard a deep, predator growl come from the petite woman. Then she grinned and planted a kiss on his nose.

"Stop," she demanded and rested her hands on his shoulders, "stop and just enjoy this. You and I – we are damaged. We are lost. Vicious. Fighters. Unpredictable. And in this very moment, we're okay. So, just enjoy it."

Now that Daryl's head wasn't full of clouds, he felt his stomach tense and his paranoia kick in. They were done with the intimate stuff – as little intimacy as there was – and there she knelt, gazing at him with big, doe-like eyes.

Carli reached over, pulled her shirt over her head and then handed his pants to him. "You wanna sleep here or back in your tent?"

"Tent. Cross bow an' knives are there."

They walked back to camp – not bothering to hide the suspicious situation they appeared to be in – and headed for the tents. They crept past the dying fire, noting that both Glenn and T-Dog had passed out in their chairs. Dale sat on top of the RV, his watchful eyes gazing over the fields. He peered down to see Carli step into Daryl's tent while Daryl stood outside drinking water. They nodded to each other before Daryl stepped in and zipped it up to the top.

When Carli woke, she felt as if she had slept for days. They had gone to bed just before sunrise, usually when Daryl woke to go hunting or searching for Sophia. When they stepped into the tent, Carli had taken initiative and climbed into the sleeping bag and beaconed for Daryl to follow. If there was one thing she had learnt, when it came to interaction with people – mainly women – Daryl was a little off on the social dynamics. But she was okay with that.

He threw his water bottle to the side and crawled in next to her. Daryl was stiff at first until she said, "I ain't gonna bite – unless you want me to." This caused him to give a small chuckle – images of their recent adventures flashing in his mind. He then felt her turn against him, pressing her warm body against his back and wrapping her arms under his and around his torso.

Tense. Daryl's natural reaction was to stiffen, flinch even. And he expected her to huff, pull herself away and leave his tent. But Carli didn't – instead, she rubbed her thumb against his arm and pressed her lips to his neck wound. She began to hum softly, her cheek against the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry I bit you so hard." Her voice was soft, her lips tickling at his neck.

Daryl sighed, "Dealt with worse. Ain't so bad."

"Mm, like what?"

"Been bit by a dog before."

"My jaws are tougher than a dogs. Mine are equal to a wolf."

He could feel her smiling against his skin.

"Been stabbed intha' gut also."

Carli chuckled. "I didn't realise this was a competition, Daryl."

Daryl had turned and was now facing her, his face close to hers. He could barely see her but he knew she could see him fine. And in a way, this made him wary.

Carli giggled and poked fun at Daryl. He would come off as defensive – perhaps even irritated – but she would press her lips to his and Daryl's chest would deflate instantly.

She fell asleep before he did.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Now if that didn't make your toes curl, then I don't know what will! I am getting a lot of notifications of people making this a 'story alert' but please review...! It's like air!**

**P.S. I re-watched the Sophia scene...cried. Sucked so much.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Daryl woke before the rest of the camp. He had slowly woken to find a leg thrown over his thighs, an arm over his chest and a face buried into the curve of his neck. Carli was fast asleep, her light breathing tickling at his skin.

It had been a long time since Daryl had woken up and felt...peace. He wasn't sure if peace was the correct word but it was certainly something close. The memories of last nights events began to swim through his mind.

Daryl barely knew Carli. But, that didn't change the fact he had a very possessive need to have her. He knew that from the night out on the grass, from the moment his hand touched hers, that she was a lot like him. Only that she was more.

His body had stiffened.

Carli was cuddling him. This was a feeling, a show of affection, Daryl was not accustomed to. His own mother never touched him, in fact he barely remembered her. And his father, he verbally and sometimes even physically abused him.

Merle was no better.

In many ways, Daryl could see that Merle cared for him and tried to raise him. It just so happened that his methods and morals were completely off. Daryl only knew the disapproving stares, the struggle to make a living, the lows he was willing to take, one too many dates with a fist to the face and finally, Merle.

Had she planned all of this?

Daryl studied her face in the dimly lit tent. Her hair, naturally straight, was sprawled behind her, some strands laying over her left cheek. Skin the colour of honey, the contrast of her face against his neck and chest was very noticeable.

_An' those tits, perky and bouncy!_

He couldn't help but snicker.

"You gonna stare at me all morning?" Carli mumbled and let out a long sigh.

Daryl frowned and asked, "How long ya' been awake?"

She fluttered her eyes open before closing them again and rubbing them. Carli rolled away from him and stretched out, like a cat in the sun. Daryl's eyes drifted to the length of her body – noting how she had no bra on.

"Not long," Carli returned to her previous position, "long enough to notice you stiffened and were staring at me."

Brow furrowing, Daryl realised that now she was awake, they probably had to talk. Talk about what happened last night. And talking was something Daryl preferred to keep to a minimum – back in the day, a situation like this would have not happened. The woman would have left straight after and Daryl would have continued drinking.

"Don't be so awkward."

Daryl frowned, "Ain't."

Carli smiled, "Don't be weird about this!" She sat up then said with sparkling eyes, "I'll cut it short for you: we fucked last night – and it was awesome. I'm not fucking anyone else."

Carli felt that Daryl was a plain and simple man – a man who would prefer less bullshit and more direct information. Judging by the expression on his face, she was right.

"An' the whole heat thing?"

"It goes for a while," Carli bit at her lower lip, "not sure how long."

"Gonna' sleep with others?" Daryl's eyes flashed before he immediately regretted the question.

Carli's face fell and she said softly, "No. I am not that sort of person." She then leaned forward , gently pressed her lips to his then added, "I promise."

"Didn't 'ave protection."

Carli smiled, "I'm on the pill. I have a few months left – so we have nothing to worry about."

Daryl sat up and took Carli by the back of her neck, bringing his mouth to hers in a quick heated kiss. For a moment he caught those sweet tastes and scents again before she pulled away, her cheeks pink and her expression bashful.

"Yer' mine," Daryl claimed, staring into her face, "yer' mine, girl."

Carli nodded, pressing her lips to his once more. She gently pushed him onto his back until she was completely on top of him.

Daryl gladly obliged.

An hour later, Daryl and Carli left the tent to find some food. Daryl stepped out first and received greetings from the fellow campers. When Carli stepped out, her appearance fresher and looking like she had had a five-course meal and a day at the beauty salon, the response was a lot more mixed.

Carol gave a knowing smile as she offered a plate of freshly cooked food to Carli. Andrea smirked and gave a friendly 'good morning' when Carli sat down next to her. Carli could only smile back, giving the blond woman a playful shove.

"Careful!" Andrea chided, "I'm sharpening a knife!"

Rick, Lori and Carl sat across from Carli. Rick and Lori seemed oblivious to their arrival. Carli decided that something had happened between them and she wouldn't get involved.

She could hear Daryl splashing water on his face, then the sound of gargling. Daryl hadn't even regarded the various expressions. Carli loved that quality.

Daryl just didn't give two fucks.

That's when she felt the hairs on her neck stand. Everyone eating had a more casual response to her arrival – but that hard, angry glare was definitely coming from Shane. Carli turned her eyes to Shane, who stood away from the group, chewing large mouthfuls of food while glaring hard into Carli's face.

Daryl spat the water onto the ground, then peered over his shoulder to see where Carli had gone. The group was quiet, aside from the sound of people eating, Andrea sharpening a knife against a cheese grater and the crackling of a small fire. Carli was seated facing the fire, her eyes firmly planted on Shane.

Daryl had felt Shane's accusing, hateful glare the moment Carli had stepped out of the tent. He had noticed that Shane watched Carli move across the camp, how she laughed and smiled, how she kept to herself and now, Shane stared at Carli with anger, accusation and disgust.

Scooping up an empty chair, Daryl dropped it down next to Carli, thanked Carol for a plate of food and took a big bite from a roll of bread. All the while, his startling blue eyes glaring back at Shane.

Carli relaxed when Daryl sat down next to her and subconsciously rubbed his arm before turning her attention back to her breakfast.

The air was thick.

Carli looked at the rest of the camp, noticing Michael was probably still sleeping or hungover. She smiled to herself, enjoying the fact that her baby brother was having a 'life-experience' moment.

Glenn stood, his expression gruff and his stance odd.

"Guys...the barn is full of walkers."

Carli dropped her fork. The group became still.

Rick, Shane, Dale and Glenn pulled away from the group and began discussing the situation. The group had dispersed, most of their meals left untouched. Carli remained in her seat, staring down at her now cold food.

"Hey," Daryl gingerly touched her knee, "what's wrong? Ya' been sittin' like that for almost half hour."

Michael was now seated across from them, his expression grave and his eyes staring hard at his sisters face. He had left his tent just as the news had been told.

Carli looked up at her brother and said in a raspy voice, "We should have known. We should have checked it out days ago."

Michael sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I know. But how were we meant to?"

Daryl frowned, "Yer' both knew?"

Carli swallowed hard, "We had suspicions – random smells when the wind picked up. I tried to check it out last night but Glenn almost caught me and I thought..."

Michael pursed his lips, "And now we find out Glenn knew the entire time."

Daryl sat back into his chair, discarding his plate to the ground. His left foot tapped against the ground.

Rick returned back to their camp. His eyes were dark, expression sombre and voice grim as he said, "We needa' fix this."

Carli walked slowly behind the rest of the group as they headed towards the barn. It had been an hour since the news had been told and they decided they needed to see it for themselves. Shane had stormed off in front of them the moment the suggestion had been made, Rick closely behind him. Daryl walked in front of Carli and Michael, his mannerisms protective. The closer they got, the hotter the sun, the more Carli and Michael could smell the rot.

The group stood away as Shane inspected the barn through a small hole. He pulled away immediately and stalked off past Rick, hissing, "You cannot say ya'll alright with this!"

"We're guests here, this isn't our land!"

The arguments began instantly. Shane demanded they ambush the barn and kill all the walkers before turning their backs on Hershel's farm and heading out to Fort Bennett. Carli had seen posters across the roads about Fort Bennett – but her and Michael agreed that a large group of people locked up in one area would be a bad idea.

Carol argued about Sophia.

"We're close to findin' this girl, I jus' found her damn doll a few days 'go!" Daryl intervened by stepping in front of Carol, his voice rising with every word.

"That's what ya' did – ya' found a damn doll!" Shane snapped.

"Tha' hell you talkin' 'bout!" Daryl shouted, stepping close towards Shane. Carli instinctively moved forward past Carol but before she could go any further, Michael had grabbed her wrist.

"Wait." He hissed.

"...Lemme' tell ya' somethin' else man," Shane bitterly spat at Daryl, "If she was alive out there an' saw you comin' – all decked out with ya' knife, geek ears 'round ya' neck – and her -" he pointed a finger at Carli, "covered in animal guts, all around her fuckin' mouth – she woulda' run the other way!"

"Shut up!" Daryl shouted and reached out to Shane. Rick came between them, shoving the two a part.

Carli had cleared the space, stepping in front of Daryl and pushing him away from Shane. Andrea also persuaded Daryl away, while the other group members pushed and shoved Shane in the other direction.

Daryl paced from side to side, his eyes narrowing on Shane. Like a lion in a cage. Only that the metal bars was Carli.

Michael had now stationed himself in front of the women and Daryl, his shoulders broad and his eyes watchful. Shane would have to face the youngin' if he tried to attack anyone.

The yelling continued until the padlocked barn door began to rattle loudly, moans and throaty gargling sounds coming from within.

The group became silent.

Carli reached out and took Daryl's hand. He appeared startled at first, turning to look at her face with a glum expression.

"There's nothing we can do right now." Her voice was soft and she gently squeeze his hand.

Carli, Michael, Carol and Daryl left the barn and went back to camp. Sometime later, Rick, Lori and Carl followed suit, the rest of the camp closely behind. Everyone returned except for Shane, who continued to pace back and forth around the barn, and Glenn, who headed towards the house.

Daryl gave Carli's hand a thoughtful squeeze before letting go and heading towards the stables. Carli decided that he wanted to be alone, his mind buzzing and his temper hot. She would find him later.

She found her brother sitting in their tent, legs crossed and a knife in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Carli placed a hand on his shoulder before sitting down next to him.

He nodded, "I think so. I'm so angry."

Carli nodded, "Me too. I wish we weren't trying to hide our instincts so much."

Michael stabbed the knife through the tent floor and into the dirt, "It's not entirely that – it's the fact that Hershel is putting all of us in danger. And it makes all the sense in the world now as to why he is being so hostile against us – his big secret and all. All that is separating them from us is some planks of old wood and a chain or two."

Carli sighed, pulling the knife from the ground. She offered it to her brother then said, "This is when we follow our instincts. No more hiding."

Michael and Carli decided they would clean up and get prepared. Carli collected some clean clothes and several knives, some toiletries and headed towards the house to have what could possibly be, her last hot shower. Michael would pack their clothes and belongings away just in case they needed a quick get-away sometime today. The spanner had been thrown into the works and shit had hit the fan.

She didn't knock on the door or ask to use the shower, Carli just walked right in and past a few of the Greene's sitting in the living room. The day was young and most of the chores were being completed, so the house was quiet.

Dashing upstairs and into the bathroom, Carli leaned against the closed door and caught her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She almost didn't recognise herself. It had been a long time since she had seen _Carli_. The _Carli_ from before this era.

"No wonder they stared", she whispered to herself.

Stripping down and inspecting herself closely, Carli noticed how her wounds had practically healed. A small discolouration graced her side and when she inspected the wound on her head, it was completely healed aside from a flake of dried skin.

The water was hot and orgasmic. Carli let herself smile as the water danced across her naked body and tickled at her feet. She let the hot water collect in her mouth, enjoying the warmth before spitting it back out.

Finding a razor on the shelf, the grooming procedure began. Carli had no idea when she would come across the 'small things' in life if she and Michael were to up and leave suddenly. The delight of shaving her body hair off was a minor pleasure, but a pleasure none the less.

Carli then took a scrubbing brush, coated it with liquid soap and cleaned away at her fingernails and toe nails. She was not a dirty person and took pride in personal hygiene, but today could be the day when she might be forced to become one.

Lastly, she lathered up her hair and cleaned the dark mane until it was smooth and soft. It had grown so much, she reached around her back and could pinch the tips of her hair. After rinsing the conditioner out, Carli sank to the shower floor and hugged her knees to her chest.

The water had become cold.

Her ears were throbbing, her heart racing and her eyes burning. What was going to happen? Carli and Michael had been on the run for weeks, not resting for a single second – and just when they thought they had found a sanctuary, it was ripped from their finger tips.

_I just need to stay alive – keep Michael alive, _Carli rubbed at her eyes, unsure if it was water or tears then buried her face into her knees_, we don't deserve to die. Survive._

"Hey!" The shower curtain was pulled back.

Carli did not respond to the voice. Warm hands pulled at her arms. She lifted her head, water spraying onto her face.

"Whatta' ya' doin', girl? The water is freezin'!"

Daryl.

Carli blinked the water from her eyes. Daryl had lifted her from her sitting position, out of the shower and held her to his chest. He turned the water off. He smelt of hay and sweat.

Daryl wrapped a towel around her body then held her in front of him so he could look into her face. Her eyes were red from crying, lips slightly purple and hair sticking to her body. Carli had let out what she had been carrying.

"What if I can't do it?"

Daryl rubbed at her arms. "Do what?"

"Save my brother."

Daryl stopped warming her and stared into her sorrowful eyes, "Ya' will. Yer' a fighter. An' a fighter does not let this bullshit get to them."

Carli frowned, "I'm just a girl, Daryl. You even said it yourself."

Daryl cringed, "'Was wrong. Now, this is the one an' only time yer' let this 'appen."

Carli merely stared at his stern expression.

Daryl gripped at her arms, "I'm serious."

Carli nodded, her arms tightly hugging at her small frame. Daryl left the bathroom so Carli could put her clothes on. He tapped on the door several times to make sure she was okay. When Carli left the bathroom, the pair passed Michael in the hallway. He gave a weak smile, his clothes and boots held to his chest.

Carli had put thick leggings on that she had tucked into a pair of hiking boots that reached to mid-calf. Wearing a sports bra, she had tucked one knife into the side of the elastic. She also wore a faded black gym top and put her hair into a messy bun on top of her head. Knives concealed also at her belt, one boot and her bra.

They left the house and Carli found herself trailing behind Daryl. He walked hard and fast, jaw locked in place and eyes narrowing as he headed for the stables again.

"What are we doing?" Carli asked as she started to jog.

Daryl didn't answer.

Carli passed the camp, catching Carol watching them pass by. Carol frowned, lowering her water bottle and heading towards the pair.

Daryl stopped at the entrance of the stables and took a deep breath.

"Stay here." He demanded.

Carli remained silent as he collected a saddle and disappeared inside.

"What's he doing?" Carol asked in a hushed tone when she caught up to Carli.

Carli shrugged, squinting slightly from the sun. "I have no idea, he seemed fine then he ran off to the barn."

"I think he wants to look for Sophia again."

"He needs to rest," Carli replied, her voice low so Daryl would not hear, "please try to talk to him?"

Carli sat against the stables, the sun bearing down onto her. Her boots were causing her to sweat profusely, yet she had made the commitment to be prepared. A few moments passed, Daryl shouted loudly, something heavy had hit the ground then Daryl stormed out of the stables and outside past Carli.

Pulling herself up and finding Carol in tears, Carli hugged the older woman and they stood in silence.

"Yell at me."

Carli had brought Carol back to the camp and comforted her. They sat together under the RV shade, holding hands while Carli tried to sooth the pain away. Carol was a sweet lady, a woman with hope. Yet, hope was disappearing and reality was harsher than Carol had expected. She was realising that the more time that passed, the lesser chance her daughter would be alive. And Carol could not bear the thought of losing someone else – especially Daryl – who she had let into her heart.

Daryl was strength for Carol – hope and faith – that real men still existed in this world of pain and suffering. Carli knew very little about Carol's husband or even about Sophia, but she had suspicions that their family had been in a lot of hate, pain and suffering.

Carol eventually said she was going to lie down, exhausted by the tears and the constricting in her chest.

Carli went looking for Daryl and found him standing amongst the trees behind the barn. He was searching the shade, rubbing at his eyes and walking to and from. Lion in the cage.

She had made sure to make noise when she approached him, not to startle the angered man.

"What?"

"I said," Carli repeated, "yell at me."

Daryl turned, his eyes narrowing at her. Carli wasn't sure if it was the glare from behind her or if he was genuinely pissed off at her.

"'S hell wrong with yer'?" Daryl snapped.

Carli cleared the space between them and said forcefully, "You have all this anger and hate for the world. Let it out. Yell at me."

Daryl gave her an incredulous look. "Ain't none of yer' business what I gots fer' the world."

Carli suddenly shoved him and Daryl took a step back.

"'Tha' hell tha' fer'?" He snapped.

Carli hissed, teeth directed at him. Daryl pursed his lips, eyes staring daggers at her. She shoved him again.

"Pussy!"

Daryl's chest inflated and he stood over her, eyes on fire and ready to burn. He grabbed one of her wrists and pulled with a whimpered, letting another hiss from her lips. Daryl then gripped the other.

"Motherfucker!" He shouted into her face, "Fuck her! Fuck everyone! Allya' woulda' died without me! Allya' woulda' been walkers!"

Daryl's fingers tightened around her tiny wrists and he snarled into her face, "An' fuck you! Fuck you an' yer' secrets, fuck you an' yer' attitude. Fuck you for makin' me care!"

Carli's lips were against his, demanding to be kissed. Daryl removed his hands from her wrists and now held fist-fulls of her arse. She fought for dominance, her tongue attacking his yet Daryl would not allow submission. He purposefully pushed his tongue against one of her teeth, allowing a drop of blood to hit her taste buds.

She moaned, sucking at his tongue before the wound would heal. Carli pulled away, bringing her finger tips to his lips.

Opening her eyes, she smiled at him. "Find Carol," Carli brushed her fingers against his stubble, "speak with her."

Daryl pursed his lips. "Called her a bitch."

Carli nodded, "I know, it was a hot mess. Today has not been the best. We've almost lost all hope. Find her and right your wrong – she loves you, like I do. Fix it."

Daryl was speechless as he left Carli back at the camp and led Carol towards a river creek that he had found along the edge of the property. Carli had admitted she loved him and even when he was shocked by her sudden admittance and didn't say anything back, she smiled and lovingly led him back to the camp.

She was his.

He sensed that she was trying to be strong for him – the world had crashed onto all of their shoulders from the moment they rose in the morning. The day didn't look like it would get any better, yet Daryl was determined to right his wrong against a woman who did nothing but care for him.

Daryl would prove to Carol that he would find her – he would find Sophia.

"Wanna' play chess?" Carli asked Michael.

A group of them had taken to the front porch. Beth and Patricia were playing a board game with Carl, Glenn and Maggie were chatting on the steps and Michael was lazily sprawled out on the porch floorboards.

"Wanna' see my balls?" Michael retorted.

Carli cringed with disgust as the others laughed around her.

"Guess that's a no!"

Carli and Michael had decided to spend the last few moments of daylight hanging out with everyone else. After sending Daryl to make amends, Carli decided she would not let herself sink into darkness again. She would not let it happen to Daryl and she certainly would not allow her brother to even come near it.

They needed to have some laughter to keep their spirits up. It was okay to laugh sometimes.

"We're only human", Michael had half-joked earlier on in the day.

Andrea and T-Dog were walking briskly towards the group, concern on their faces.

"Do you know what's goin' on?" T-Dog asked as they stopped in front of the others.

"Where are the others?" The blond looked exasperated.

"You haven't seen Rick?" Glenn questioned.

"...we were meant to head out a few hours ago."

Carli turned her eyes to her left, scenting Daryl before she saw or heard him.

"Yeah, yer' were. What the hell."

"Rick told us he was going out." Carol added, coming up next to Daryl.

"Dammit! Doesn't anyone take this seriously? We got us a damn trail - " Daryl threw his arm back towards the land, then noticed Shane heading towards them with a bag full of guns, "here we go. 'S a' this?"

"With me, man?" Shane handed Daryl a shotgun.

Carli had stood without realising, her hand resting against her brothers back. Shane began handing the guns out, mouth running about protecting themselves and doing what's right. Daryl cocked his shotgun, expression hard and watchful on the group.

"Ya' gonna protect yours?" Shane asked Glenn, referring to Maggie. Glenn took the gun, uncertainty on his features.

Daryl's stare turn to Carli. She stood slightly behind her brother, watching silently and her suspicious stare on Shane.

Shane turned to Carli, offering a gun then pulling it away. He said in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, that's right – yer' don't like guns."

"Don't need a gun."

"We'll see 'bout that." Shane retorted dryly.

Lori came rushing from inside the house, noticing the drama occurring on the porch. Shane lowered himself onto one knee so he stood at Carl's height and offered the boy a handgun. Lori pulled Carl away, spitting angrily at Shane.

Carli sniffed loudly and Michael cringed in disgust.

"Oh shit!" T-Dog stood wide-eyed staring across the field.

Jimmy, Hershel and Rick emerged from the trees with two walkers in dog restraints. Carli nervously gripped at the knife at her hip before the group took off after Shane. The men were heading towards the barn.

"These people ain't sick! They ain't people! They dead!" Shane shouted at Hershel.

The members holding guns had formed a protective semi-circle around the moving walkers. Guns pointed right at the middle. Carli had her knife tight in her right hand, Michael held two knives.

"These things right here – these are the things that killed Amy!" Shane continued.

Andrea became still, eyes falling on Shane.

"They killed Otis! They'll kill all of us!"

The group continued to move slowly towards the barn. Guns still raised, knives at their sides, the unarmed kept furthest away. Shane stopped between the barn and Hershel.

"Hey Hershel, lemme ask yer' this," Shane drew his gun and pointed it at the female walker, "can a livin', breathin' person survive this?"

Two bullets to the woman's torso.

Carli gasped. Michael brought his arm out, ensuring his sister was behind him.

"Stop it!" Rick shouted, still keeping the walker at bay. "Shane! Enough!"

"Yer' right, man," Shane snarled and brought one final bullet to the female's head, "that is enough."

Her body was a corpse on the ground. Hershel stood in shock. The majority of people had lowered their guns, fear and bewilderment on their faces. Daryl still stood steadily, gun raised and pointed at the remaining walker's head.

"Enough, livin' next to a barn full of walkers!" Shane bellowed angrily, "Enough, searchin' fer' a girl who is dead! Enough – Rick it ain't like it was before!"

Shane's eyes were dark. His expression grim. His sanity lost.

"Now ya'll wanna live, now ya'll wanna survive – yer' gotta fight fer' it! Yer' gotta fight! Right here, right now!"

Shane ran towards the barnyard door. Shouts of desperation. Whimpers. Carli had drawn her second knife, her knees bent and stance ready to fight. Michael stood slightly in front of her, crouched and arms slightly away from his body.

Rick was shouting for Hershel to take the stick, to hold the second walker. Hershel was still at his knees, shock in his system.

"Steady," Carli hissed at Michael, "Do not do it unless you have to!"

Everyone was stuck, unable to run, unable to move. Fear had set them to stone.

All weapons lowered, Rick bellowing at Shane to not let the walker's out and Daryl still attentive to everything around him. Carli caught his eye's and she knew she couldn't stop him had he chosen to unleash.

The chain had been ripped from the doors, the bolts removed and the beam thrown to the ground. Shane stepped back and lifted his gun towards the entrance of the barn.

Lori pushed Carl behind her.

Carli turned to Carol, teeth bared and eyes green, "Get behind me!" Carol's eyes became wide, her mouth slightly open, yet she stepped back and stood by Lori.

The doors slowly opened and the first walker appeared. The stench was unbearable, causing their eyes to water. Daryl did not hesitate – he lined up and shot perfectly at each walker's head. Carli and Michael had slowly shuffled forward so they stood behind Andrea, Daryl and Shane. If the bullets ran out, it would be all them.

Walker after walker after walker.

The more that appeared, the more the body count rose, the more Maggie cried.

It rained bullets.

Then it became silent.

Slowly, Daryl lowered his gun and the four others followed. Carol stood the furthest away yet her whimpers caught their ears.

Then they heard it – the sound of one last walker, the snarls and shuffling of heavy feet. And when it appeared, pain swept thru them all.

A girl, no older than twelve, a walker.

Her once golden brown hair was cut to her jaw and matted with blood, grim and death, her skin was had turned a ghastly, rotting grey and her face was no longer pretty.

"Sophia!" Carol's small voice called out and she ran forward. Not a single soul could function except Daryl. He caught Carol in a grip and the two fell to the ground. The woman wailed, tears gushing down her face.

"Sophia!"

The girl walked towards them and Rick took the distance, lifted his gun and put a bullet in her head. She fell to the ground, finally at rest. Daryl held onto Carol as she wailed, her pain rushing through all of them. The soft sobs of Carl and Lori could be heard behind them.

Carli's ears had started to burn with heat. Her chest was heaving and her jaw clenched. She was shaking with anger. Michael turned to his sister, his eyes startling against the dwindling sunlight. Before he could say anything, Carli had thrown herself at Hershel in a vicious frenzy.

"You fucking cunt!" She snarled, throwing her knives away and placing a precise punch into Hershel's jaw. The older man was thrown backwards by her immense strength. Maggie reached for Carli but pulled away with fear, as the smaller woman had turned – eyes large and green, snarling with long, white teeth – as she punched and kicked at the elderly.

Several members of the group had backed away, unsure of what to do and stuck in a stupor of emotions. They didn't know – they couldn't understand – what was happening.

Shane lifted his weapon, aiming it at Carli. His trigger finger itched, only to have the gun thrown into his face and a booted foot kicked into his stomach with such force, the man of muscle had fallen back and rolled.

Michael threw the gun away, crouching down protectively in front of Carli. Hershel was shouting, his face riddled with fear. He scrambled away, kicking and pushing Carli.

Daryl's body finally woke and he pulled himself up and ran towards the siblings. He reached for Carli, only to have Michael broaden and bare his teeth at him. Michael was a lot more frightening than Carli – he was larger in size, eye's more yellow than green, he was a lot more muscular, taller and had a lot more longer, sharper teeth. He was a male.

"I'm tryna' help you!" Daryl snapped hurriedly. Michael stepped aside, allowing Daryl to snatch Carli by the waist and drag her away. She paid no attention to Daryl – she kept clawing and reaching for Hershel.

"Calm tha' fuck down, girl!" Daryl managed to turn her and hold her face in his hands.

Carli's eyes were skirting from side to side, her mouth still open and baring her teeth. Her chest was fluttering then began to slow down as she realised who was holding her. Daryl could see her cheeks were wet from tears and he watched as the large green iris shrunk and became brown and normal sized.

"There you are." He said softly, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Carli, Daryl."

They turned towards Michael, who had returned to his former self and was now taking a few steps back. Carli gasped and Daryl's grip on her tightened.

Every gun was pointed at them.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and alerts! It means a lot. Also, just a little insight - Carli's fighting style is a sloppier version of Black Widow or Selene from Underworld. I would not make her a super-ninja because she isn't - she is a young woman struggling with her condition who happens to be an alright fighter. Michael on the other hand has more of a 300 or Spartacus style of fighting - all gruff and strength.****  
><strong>

**Anywho, enjoy and please review!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Carli sat quietly inside the kitchen of Hershel's home. Michael had been put inside the study upstairs. The group had decided to keep the siblings separated – they hadn't demanded or forced them, the brother and sister had agreed to do so.

"They ain't gonna hurt ya'!" Daryl had shouted, his eyes darkening at the his fellow campers.

Rick stood square, his gun aimed at Carli's head. His expression was grim, pained, confused. Next to him, Shane stood with a snarl on his face. T-Dog, Glenn and Andrea also had their weapons pointed at the trio – yet their body language and expressions were not certain.

Carol wailed, tears running down her face. Lori had pulled her into her arms, but the sorrowful woman had pulled away and ran towards the camp – too sad to notice the current situation. Lori ran after her, dragging Carl behind her.

"What the hell jus' happened?" Rick asked.

Daryl stood broad, blocking the two behind him. "Situation's all fucked up, an' there's some 'plaining to do but I promise ya' my life they ain't gonna hurt ya'!"

"She- she attacked Hershel! She's a monster!" Maggie exclaimed, pointing at Carli. "She coulda' killed him!" Beth stood behind her, eyes large and staring expressionless at Michael.

"If I wanted him dead, he'd be dead," Carli replied in a rusty voice, "I know this doesn't make sense right now and I -"

"Listen here," Shane interrupted, "yer' some creature thing, yer' don't belong here."

Michael stepped up next to Daryl, "You could say the same for yourself."

"Watch yer' tongue boy or I'll - "

"You'll what?" Daryl challenge.

Rick lowered his gun and sniffed hard. He eyed the pair, his mind a mess. Looking at the two, they looked like young adults who had been through a rough time. The boy, he was lanky and still growing into his sudden growth spurt. The girl, although she was older and more developed – she was still a kid compared to many of the other members. The two had worked hard on the farm, had been helpful in trying to find Sophia, the boy had gone hunting for meat several times and filled their bellies up and the girl had been nothing but pleasant.

"They ain't caused no harm until now." Rick finally said.

Daryl watched Rick, anticipating the worst scenario. When the man said nothing more, Daryl declared, "I'll bring'em inside an' separate them. Keep an eye on them. Glenn, comin'?"

Before they could answer, shrieking came from behind the group. Beth was wrestling with a Walker – her own mother. Several people ran forward, but Carli had reached Beth first. The girl pulled the remaining knife from her boot and slammed it down into the geeks skull. It let go of Beth's arms and they were able to free her.

Turning to face the group, she glared at Shane before pushing past him and heading towards the house. Michael gave Beth one last glance before also turning and leaving, Glenn and Daryl walking behind him.

Although they wouldn't have resisted, Glenn kept his gun steadily pointed at them – even though his expression said he was not comfortable doing so.

In a way, it let the others decide their thoughts and assess the situation. The air was thick with emotions, fear, disbelief and anger – they could understand this and would not fight against it.

If the group decided to exterminate them, they would fight their way out.

Carli could see Daryl leaning against the front door frame with his back to her. He was listening to the argument outside. Hershel was demanding they all remove themselves from his land. They were no longer welcome.

"Get out of my house."

Hershel had pushed past Daryl and was staring down at Carli. She did not flinch at the tone of his voice or show any sign of fear or anger. Standing straight and looking up at him, she said softly, "I'll get my brother upstairs, then we'll be out of your hair. Thank you for your hospitality."

Daryl stood at the foot of the stairs as she quickly dashed to the second floor. She had called out to Glenn first, ensuring she did not startle the man. He gasped at the sound of her voice, but did not raise his gun. Explaining what Hershel had said, the three walked back downstairs and with Daryl, left the farm house.

"So, what do we do now?" Glenn asked, referring to what they would do with Carli and Michael.

"Nothin'." Daryl grabbed Carli's hand and pulled her away and towards the camp. Michael and Glenn followed, weapons no longer drawn.

Carli could sense the anger and pain coming from Daryl. He gripped at her hand hard, tugging her along behind him. She passed the seating area of the camp and caught T-Dog, Dale and Andrea watching her. Was it fear in their eyes? Confusion? Pain.

Daryl stopped at the RV door and faced Carli.

"Carol's in there." He said in a low voice. Carli nodded.

They stepped into the stuffy RV and Carol turned her bloodshot eyes towards them. She gave them equal hollow stares and Carli realised that the woman did not care what she had seen Carli and Michael turn into – her pain was too strong.

Daryl sat back against the counter. Carli sat down next to Carol and placed her head against the older woman's shoulder. Carol reached out and took her hand, squeezing it softly.

Not a word was said.

Carli peered outside the window. Across the field, she could see a few people digging graves for their loved ones. The sun was beating down on them, reminding them that even though the day had been sorrowful, it would always be there. She could see Michael digging the furthest grave from the others.

They weren't sure how long they sat there in silence. Lori had arrived sometime later, her eyes falling on Carli. Carli merely ignored her and gave Carol's hand a squeeze.

"Carol," Lori said softly, "it's time."

The older woman tilted her head yet did not look at Lori. "Why?"

"It's ya' little girl." Daryl answered.

Carol looked up at Daryl and shook her head, "That's not my little girl...that's some other _thing_." She looked away and out of the small window. "My Sophia was alone in the woods – all this time I thought she didn't cry herself to sleep, she didn't go hungry, she didn't try to find her way back. Sophia died a long time ago."

Lori left the RV. Carli turned to face Daryl. His left eye was twitching and she knew that he couldn't handle what was being felt. He stood straight and left the RV with a huff. Carli placed a kiss on Carol's cheek and also left without a word.

The funeral was silent and quick. Carli, Michael and Daryl stood slightly away from the others. Although their eyes were full of tears, they were aware that the two were not locked away. Carli stared down at the freshly turned ground, quietly letting the tears roll down her face. And when Daryl finally walked away from the others, she silently followed.

Michael called out to her, letting her know he would be helping them dispose of the remaining bodies. She lifted a hand, regarding her brother then continued away. When she caught up to Daryl and touched his arm, he spun around and swatted her hand away.

"Leave me alone!" Daryl snapped.

Carli pulled her hand away and winced. Daryl's eyes were red, tears threatening to fall. He glared at her but not at her, at the same time. Daryl was in pain – at war with himself – he had honestly thought he could save her. Redeem himself through saving a child. And he failed.

Carli watched him turn away from her and continue walking towards the trees. She didn't follow him. Walking back to the camp, she saw Glenn and Rick climbing into one of the trucks. Deciding she was no use sitting around doing nothing, waiting for Daryl to come back to her, she ran to Rick.

"I dunno where you're going, but I'm coming with."

Rick looked at her, uncertainty in his eyes. She peered up at him, her expression pleading. Rick could see the pain she was in. He nodded.

Glenn looked back at Maggie, who gave a dirty look towards Carli as she climbed into the car and Glenn followed after her. They took off without a goodbye.

She sat quietly and awkwardly for what seemed like hours. The drive into town would only take half an hour maximum, depending on how clear the roads were. She sat between the two men, her eyes focusing on the road before her.

"You have some explainin' to do." Rick broke the silence.

Carli huffed. "I guess so."

"What the hell are you?" Glenn asked, his eyes large and staring at her.

"Complicated."

Rick snickered. "Whatever you are, do not do what you did again."

She nodded. "Yes, sir. I had no intentions of doing so in the first place. Instincts."

"Are you a threat to us?"

"No, sir."

"You best be promising me that," Rick appeared serious yet sincere, "because you an' your brother could be valuable to our party. I don't want to have to do something regretful because of your...condition."

Carli nodded. "I wish I had answers for you, but I don't even have answers for myself. All I can say is we are animal but also human and we take pride in the fact we are part human."

They sat in silence for the rest of the drive until they pulled into an intersection at the beginning of the town. They had stopped by a bar and Carli assumed they were looking for someone who had run off from the camp after the funeral.

As she climbed out of the truck and closed the door behind her, she reached out to Rick and caught his attention. "Rick," Carli began with indignation, "I want to promise you that my brother and I will protect anyone and everyone in your party – we will use what we have to provide and fight for the safety of all of you – I can promise you that, if you can promise me that you or others will not try to hurt us."

Rick extended his hand and Carli placed hers in his. "Carli, I can promise you that," he said with a definite nod, "no one will hurt you or your kin. And if they try, you have my permission to defend yourself."

They shook hands.

Carli felt the weight lift from her shoulders and let out a small sigh. It didn't mean everything was alright but it did mean that maybe Michael and herself would not suffer such bad consequences. Perhaps it was because the living dead did not exist less than a year ago but now they did. Very little could faze anyone now.

She observed the run down and abandoned shops around her. It looked like an old, baron country town you would see in a scary movie.

_A haunted town_, she thought idly to herself. It was not appealing.

"Who or what are we looking for?"

"Hershel ran off," Glenn explained as they entered the porch of the broken-down saloon-bar, "Maggie said he would be here – he was a big drinker back in the day."

Rick loaded his gun and inspected the area around them. Glenn followed then suddenly said, "I'm sorry I kept it from you, Rick."

The older man didn't turn his attention to Glenn, but the tone of his voice was enough confirmation. "Don't be, you did what you thought was right -"

"I'm sorry too." Carli added and Rick faced them both.

"Just so happens that it wasn't."

Glenn suddenly realised Carli had no weapon for protection. He reached into his belt and pulled out a small handgun and offered it to her. She shook her head, declining with a appreciative smile. They entered the desolate venue and found Hershel sitting alone at the bar in the far corner. Carli made note to stand behind the two men.

"Hershel?"

"Who's with you?" The senior man questioned without turning.

"Glenn. And Carli."

Hershel lifted his head. "Did Maggie send him?"

"He volunteered," Rick replied, "he's good like that."

Rick crossed the bar and explained to Hershel that Beth had collapsed and need her fathers help. Carli frowned, unaware that the younger blond had become ill. Glenn shook his head, indicating that they remain quiet.

"I was a fool, Rick," Hershel opened the whiskey bottle and poured a nip into his glass, "my daughters deserve better than that."

Carli left the saloon and decided to sit out on the porch. The heat was bothering her and her stomach was rumbling. There was a difference in her hungers and she was feeling both. Glenn stood at the door keeping watch outside and inside.

"What are we gonna do? Wait until he passes out?" Glenn stressfully asked Rick.

"Just go. Just go!"

"I'm leaving." Carli stood and jumped down the stairs.

Glenn's eyes widened and his feet hurried after her. "What? You can't just walk around here!"

"And rather sit here and listen to that man wallow in his self-pity?" Carli called over her shoulder as she began towards the trees, "Hell no. I'm gonna hunt. I'll be back soon."

Carli was not familiar with this area. But she was familiar with the pain in her stomach and the dryness in her mouth. It was dull at first and she put it down to the stressful day they had begun but it had suddenly jumped to a noticeable pain. And it confused her, considering she had a lovely erotic feed from Daryl less than twenty four hours ago.

_Perhaps that little feed healed the last of all my injuries and that's why it burnt up so fast?_

The days events were burning the back of her eyelids every time she blinked. The little girl had been in that barn the entire time and she could have known this had she not been such a baby and just searched the barn. This bothered Carli to the point that she bit at her thumb nail. It also occurred to her that had she or Michael gone hunting maybe a day or two into their stay with Hershel's family, they may have stumbled across the girl before a walker did.

_But no, you had to be a goody-two-shoes and make sure no one suspected you were a freak_, Carli cringed and a twig snapped under her foot. A scurry of wings took off into the sky and critters disappearing into the bush caught her attention. Carli sighed and realised that she had been blindly walking loudly in the shrubbery and not really taking note of anything around her. The sky was darkening, she was still incredibly hungry and time had disappeared in front of her.

Turning on heel, Carli began back in the direction she had come from. She had decided that if it was already becoming dark, she had been gone too long.

Michael pulled a corpse from the back of the truck, swung it effortlessly over his shoulder then dropped it down in the pile. He repeated this again but to a full grown male. T-Dog watched the teenager curiously then said, "How the hell can ya' just throw them around like a sack of potatoes?"

Michael released the ankles of the body he had started to pull then said quickly, "I didn't mean no disrespect."

T-Dog shook his head, "I mean, they like you liftin' a feather."

Shane took his hat off and rubbed the sweat from his brow. "He a demon. That's how he does it."

T-Dog's lip curled. "The boy ain't no demon. He scary when angry, but he ain't no demon."

Michael gave a small smile before hauling the corpse over his shoulder. Shane shouldered him, egging the younger male on but he did not respond.

He dropped the body before facing the two others. "You're right, Shane," Michael said boldly, "I am a demon. But at least I'm not afraid to admit it."

Carli pinched the bridge of her nose – someone had once told her that it would relieve a headache. Stepping over a large log, she brought her eyes up to the intersection that they had parked the truck on. Her eyes fell on another vehicle which had not been there before – a car she did not recognise. Anxiety picked up in her gut and Carli decided that this was not a good thing.

Darting across the road and to the side of the building, Carli took heed in blending in and allowing full-stealth mode to kick in. If the others were in trouble inside, she needed to get to them without being seen or heard. But before being rash, she would inspect the situation before announcing her presence.

The sun had almost completely set and her sight had reformed. The world through Carli's eyes had an eerie blue hue at night. The corners and outlines of objects would stand out, allowing her to judge distances and see clearly than a regular person. The air would become more crisp and this filtered a lot more smoothly through her nasal passage. And her hearing – compared to a fox or a wolf.

Swinging around to the back of the saloon-bar, Carli found a set of small stairs that led to the back door. She gently and hesitantly opened the door and entered a passage. Male voices could be heard – some of which she did not recognise. There was a stronger smell of alcohol.

Taking a left turn and peeking over the side, Carli found herself staring at Rick, Glenn and Hershel sitting with two men she had never seen before.

The man sitting away from the others made a comment about the fly-over state, Nebraska. Guns, trains and rumours of safety. The large man wearing a hat, snickered and kept shooting glances back at his friend. Carli did not like this – they spoke kind words, but the sound of their heart beats said otherwise.

She crawled around the corner and hid behind the bar. The man who was sitting was stationed with his back to her and also blocked her from being seen it she poked her head out to have a look. Carli wasn't sure if she wanted them to know she was there – in fact, Rick, Glenn and Hershel had no idea she had returned.

_I'll see how this pans out_.

"The ugly truth is, there is no way out of this mess," the sitting man announced, "just gotta go from one pipe drain to the next praying that these mindless freaks don't get you in your sleep."

"If you sleep."

"You guys don't look like your hangin' your hats here," sitting-man suddenly proclaimed and asked, "you holding somewhere else?"

Carli did not like where this was going – she could smell the sweat on the man. When someone is uncertain or about to perform a ludicrous act, their body reacts even if their face does not. He reeked of betrayal and crazy.

"Not really." Rick replied bluntly.

"Those your cars out front?"

Glenn looked confused. "Yeah. Why?

"We live in ours," sitting-man informed, "yours look kinda empty, clean. Where's all your gear?"

"We're with a large group out scouting," Hershel played on, "we thought we could use a drink."

The air was becoming thick and tense. Carli drew her knife and took a crouching position. The way she saw it was that if either of the men tried to attack her party, Carli would go monster and take them down. She would wait for Rick's command on whether they would be killed or taken with them. Although she had a feeling Rick would bring them along, a deep, dark part of her hoped that she could feed. Carli needed it.

"Damn Hershel, I thought you'd quit!" The sitting-man replied coyly.

There was no response.

"Well, we were thinkin' of setting up around here. Is it safe?"

"It can be," Glenn said thoughtfully from behind the bar, "I've killed only a few walkers around here."

Sitting-man rose his brow at Glenn. "Walkers? That what you call 'em?"

Carli listened to the two men ramble on and ask more questions. Farm? Trailer park? Food? Water? Women? Farm? Again. They repeated themselves even when no one replied. She scowled and ducked into the darkness as the larger man walked across the room and towards her hiding place. He leaned against a support beam and began to relieve himself.

"We've said enough." Rick's tone said it all: this was it.

"Wait a minute, this farm sounds pretty sweet. Don't it sound sweet, Tony?"

"Yeah, real sweet!" Tony replied from his 'bathroom' near Carli.

"...we could pull our resources."

"That's not an option."

Tony finished up and stood by his friend. "It doesn't sound like a problem."

"We can't take in any more." Rick confirmed.

The man laughed and scratched his brow. "You guys are something else. I thought we were friends? We got people we have to look out for too."

Rick shook his head. "We don't know anything about you."

"You're right. You don't know anything about us. You don't know what we've had to go through out there – things we've had to do. I bet you had to do some of those same things yourself. Am I right?"

Rick stared hard into the man's face. Carli could see that the man was not referring to just survival. The man had done bad things – things that would put you in jail or even on death-row. It didn't take a freak like her to hear that in his voice.

"Let's take a friendly hay-ride over to this farm and get to know each other."

"That's not gonna happen."

Tony huffed angrily. "This is bullshit!"

"Calm down." Rick said in a neutral tone.

Tony turned his chubby face to Rick. "Don't tell me to calm down! I'll shoot you three arseholes in the head and take ya' damn farm!"

Rick suddenly stood, towering over the shorter male.

"Woah! Relax!" The fellow man stood and with a smile, patted Rick of the arm. He then jumped the bar so he stood in front of Rick and Tony stood behind. Rick tensed and Carli knew she had to time this perfectly. "No body is shootin' no body, ain't they Rick?"

He placed his gun on the bar, still smiling. "We're just friends having a drink, that's all. Now, where's the good stuff?"

Rick placed his hand on his gun and the man stopped his search. Carli saw Tony clutching his shotgun. The man fiddled with a bottle of bourbon, continuing the conversation as if nothing was wrong.

"You know, we can't stay out there."

"I know, but the farm is crowded as it is. I'm sorry." Rick's tone was becoming harder and forceful. "You'll have to keep looking."

"Keep looking? What do you suggest we do then?" The man was faking uncertainty and woefulness.

"I hear Nebraska is nice."

The man laughed with a broad smile on his face. He suddenly lifted his gun but Rick got him first. Carli threw herself forward, thrusting her knife into Tony's spine. He let out a blood-curdling scream as her jaw opened and shut tight over his neck.

Rick turned on heel to rain bullets on the other man, only to stop in time to witness Carli taking him down. The woman was small and she had thrown herself upwards, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she engulfed his neck. Rick kept his weapon pointed at the man as he slipped to the ground.

She had clamped her hand over his mouth, stopping him from yelling or causing a rukus. Carli was in a food frenzy but she wasn't an idiot – no walker's would attack them because of her stupidity. Her eyes flickered open and she could see Hershel, Glenn and Rick watching her with wide eyes.

Carli ate hungrily as the large man went from shock, twitch then still. She sucked long and hard until only small bursts of blood came into her mouth. Less than a minute had passed, Carli stood tall and licked her lips. Every drop made her feel alive.

"Holy shit." Glenn whispered and neared the lifeless body between him and Carli.

"You were right." Rick said softly, lifting the guns from the dead men. "Hershel?"

Hershel was staring into Carli's face. Only moments had passed and she already seemed refreshed, alive, dangerous. He nodded to the small woman, who nodded back.

"Let's get out of here."

Rick moved first, followed by Glenn.

"I may have attacked you and called you a cunt – but don't ever say I didn't save your life." Carli said to Hershel as they headed to the door. The older male could barely respond before Rick urgently hushed them and they hide below the windows.

Car lights appeared, followed by a white truck. Carli peered through the curtains at the two figures inside the vehicle. Her stomach was full, her senses at optimum strength and she had proven her loyalty to Rick.

Whatever happened next, would be a piece of cake.

_Right?_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello friends! Sorry for the delay in updates...I did 6 days straight at work last week and it was a killer. I also was over-all busy. I went to Supanova, which I guess is a mini version of Comic-Con...I met Alfie Allen and Natalia Tena from Game of Thrones. I ended up partying with them at a club that same night. Very cool! So yeah, my week has been a bit insane. Thank you for the reviews in the last chapter and I also had a lot of story alerts...THANKS!**

**I've been doing chapters by episodes but had to cut this one in half because it didn't flow as nicely as I had hoped. Also, can anyone draw well? I was hoping to ask someone to sketch a cover for my story...please PM me if you'd like to give it a go :-)  
><strong>

**Song: Judith by A Perfect Circle.  
><strong>

**Please remember to review!  
><strong>

**xxx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_You're such an inspiration for the ways _

_That I'll never ever choose to be_

_Oh so many ways for me to show you _

_How the savior has abandoned you_

"Dave? Tony?"

Carli held her knife to her chest and listened carefully. The car pulled up and three pairs of feet crunched against the gravel on the ground. Looking to her left, she could see Glenn breathing heavily with a light sheen across his forehead. He turned his worrisome eyes to her and Carli mouthed, '_It's okay_.'

_Fuck your God_

_Your Lord and your Christ _

_He did this _

_Took all you had and _

_Left you this way _

"I'm tellin' you man, I heard shouts!" Male #1 said to his companion.

"I saw roamers earlier on," Male #2 replied, "there might be more around. We're gonna have to hurry."

They stepped onto the wooden porch and tapped on the doors and windows.

"Dave! Tony!"

_Still you pray, you never stray _

_Never taste of the fruit _

_You never thought to question why_

Carli took a deep breath and turned her attention to Rick. He crouched furthest away from her. He kept a steady, attentive gaze towards his three other companions. She would wait for instructions from Rick before taking any action.

"If you wanna track them, stay close." Man #3 instructed.

One of the men moved away and past the window by Carli. She clenched her jaw as she lowered herself onto her stomach and the man's shadow passed over her. Glenn stared wide-eyed at his friend.

"You said stay close!" Man #2 exclaimed and hurried after Man #1. "Dave! Tony!"

_It's not like you killed someone _

_It's not like you drove a hateful spear into his side_

Michael sat down a seat away from everyone else at the dinner table. Patricia eyed him suspiciously as she passed him with a breadbasket. The day had been incredibly tense and he had tried his best to keep busy or take care of errands – just like the previous days.

The plan had been: do what you are told to do, do chores, keep to yourself and eventually move on.

That plan had barely lasted two weeks and now Michael felt as if everyone feared him or wanted to exile him. And now that Carli had disappeared into town with Rick and Glenn to find Hershel, he was faced with the others on his own. Even Beth couldn't handle the pressure and pain they had faced today – she had collapsed from shock and anxiety.

_Praise the one who left you _

_Broken down and paralyzed _

Michael passed her room and peeked in to see Maggie sitting by her sisters bed. She had not noticed he was there for a moment and he was grateful he could have that. He was relieved when he walked away and did not scent the Walker decay. Beth was not infected.

"Carl," Shane spoke from the head of the table, "I want yer' to keep ya' head up, okay? Ya' old man – he's the toughest son ovva -"

"No cursing in the house." Patricia spat.

Shane appeared bewildered for a moment before saying, "Sorry."

"Lori! Dinner!" Maggie called out.

"She's not in there." Dale said quickly.

"Carl, when was the last time ya' saw yer' mom?" Shane questioned, concern on his expression.

"This afternoon."

Carol stood by Michael, her hand resting on his shoulder. Michael watched as the dinner came to a halt and Shane began searching for Lori. T-Dog stopped by Michael and said, "We could use your superhuman powers, man."

Michael nodded. If they were going to find Lori quick-smart, it would be him finding her.

_He did it all for you_

_He did it all for you_

Carli pulled the curtain back a little so she could spy on the two men outside the bar. The third had disappeared a moment before. They had been sitting on the ground, locked up in the front room of the bar for what seemed like over an hour. The men had wandered around the town and then decided to linger around the building they were stuck in.

_Oh so many many ways for me to show you_

_How your dogma has abandoned you_

"Why wont they leave?" Glenn asked in a whisper.

"Would you?" Carli asked. She could understand why the men kept searching for their two missing – she would have done the same for the people she now cared for.

"We can't stay here any longer," Rick stated quietly, "let's head out the back an' we can run to the car."

The outdoor floorboards creaked under the pressure of a slowly walking man.

"Let me go first," Carli inclined her head towards their exit, "I can see and hear much better in the dark than any of you can." It wasn't intended to be rude, it was simply a given fact.

_Pray to your Christ, to your god_

_Never taste of the fruit _

The four of them began their quiet, hesitant crawl over the floor. They had barely taken a step when a loud bang from the other side of the wall sent them back to their hiding places. Rick and Carli stood against the small section of wall separating the windows. Rick quickly peeked outside then mouthed to the others, "Three men. Guns"

"Saw some roamers," one of the men explained, "don't worry. I nailed them."

"I cleared those buildings, you get this one?" The sound of the men nearing the bar became louder and Carli gripped Rick's arm, turned her green eyes up at him and hissed, "We leave _now_."

The men reached the door and shoved it open. Carli had already taken a few steps, but Glenn had beaten her. He slide across the ground and sat against the door, causing it to slam shut in their faces. Rick lifted his gun, ready to aim and Carli held her knife out.

"Some one pushed that shut," Man #1 stated, "there's someone in here."

_Never stray, never break _

_Never-choke on alie _

Rick let out an annoyed sigh and shook his head. Carli looked down at Glenn but did not show any emotion. Whether Glenn had forced the door closed or not, they would have had to fight the three men either way. And Carli was buzzing from her last feed – she was starting to get amped up and maybe evenexcited. _Blood excited_.

"Is someone in there? Yo, if someone is in there – we don't want no trouble!"

"We're just lookin' for our friends!"

The four of them looked at the two motionless bodies across the floor. One was surrounded by a pool of blood, the other had turned a blue in colour with smaller puddle of blood by his neck wound.

_Even though he's the one who did this to you _

_You never thought to question why _

"...this place is crawling with corpses! If you could help us not get killed, we'd appreciate it!"

Rick pursed his lips. Carli held the knife in her teeth, took a hair-band from her wrist and proceeded to pull her hair back.

"They drew on us!" Rick suddenly bellowed.

Carli's eyes widened. Hershel lowered his gun and rubbed his forehead.

"Dave and Tony in there?" One of the men replied after a moment of silence. "They alive?"

Carli watched sweat drip down Rick's face. Hesitation pulled at his features and she could smell the fear. The entire room reeked of fear.

"No."

_Not like you killed someone _

_It's Not like you drove a spiteful spear into his side_

The men began to argue in hushed voices – to leave or to stay. To fight or to accept that their friends were dead. Carli slid down the wall and prepared to bolt across the room. Everyone had a gun and she was not going to become Walker meat. Or worse, a play toy for the men she did not know.

"Your friends drew on us!" Rick angrily shouted, "they gave us no choice!"

Rick began to try to reason with the men. Carli listened intently. The three men outside, their heartbeats were increasing, the blood pumping faster, hotter, anger through their veins. And before Rick could finish talking, a spray of bullets came through the windows and walls.

_Talk to Jesus Christ _

_As if he knows the reasons why _

Carli had already begun across the floor. Rick stood in front of the window and began shooting blindly.

"Get out of here!" He bellowed at Glenn and Hershel. Carli stood by the corridor, fear in her eyes as the two men passed her and Rick was left alone.

"We can't leave him!" Carli exclaimed.

Glenn covered her mouth. "Be quiet! They can't know you're here! We don't know what they would do to you if they got you!"

He pulled at her arms when another spray of bullets decorated their hiding place. Carli fell into a nook with Glenn. Hershel had found himself a hiding place by the bar. He slide the shotgun across the floor to the two younger ones.

_He did it all for you_

_Did it all for you_

_He did it all for you..._

Carol and Michael ran across the field and towards Daryl. The man had kept to himself all day and wanted nothing to do with the others. Michael pulled up by the warm fire and Daryl did not look up.

"We can't find Lori," Carol said as she stopped by the younger male, "and the others aren't back yet either."

Daryl prodded at his fire. "That dumb bitch musta' gon' out lookin' for him an' tha' others."

Michael glowered. "The 'others': that's Rick, Hershel, Glenn and _Carli_."

Daryl stopped prodding at his fire and turned his eyes up at Michael. He stood up, eyes staring at the boy and then to Carol.

"She asked me to go," he scowled slightly, "told 'er I was done being an errand boy."

"My sister is missing." Michael said suddenly, "Because she was tryin' to help – she was being an 'errand boy'. I don't think any of us have a choice right now if we're handed the short straw."

"You didn't say anything?" Carol questioned in disbelief. She turned away, saw Daryl's tent then turned back at Daryl.

"Don't do this," Carol said with pleading eyes, "I've already lost my girl."

Michael's lip was twitching and Daryl could see the young man's inner persona pushing through. Daryl had gathered that Michael was a quiet, keep-out-of-trouble kind of guy – but Daryl had also seen Michael's other side and it was not something he was ready to take on one-on-one.

Daryl stood suddenly and hissed into Carol's face, "Yeah, an' that wasn't my problem neither."

As he turned away, Daryl felt an iron grip on his forearm causing him to stop and turn. Michael held on tight, gripping harder as Daryl sneered at him. His expression had turned, his teeth slightly protruding and his eyes turning a muddy-yellow.

"Do it for my sister." Michael demanded.

Carli could feel Glenn's sweat seeping through his shirt and against her side. They had been sitting in their new positions for a while now. It had become silent.

Leaning over Glenn, Carli found Rick with his back pressed up to the wall emptying the shells from his gun.

"Hey!" He shouted, pulling fresh ammo from his shirt pocket, "we all know this is not gonna end well!"

Carli got Rick's attention and hissed, "Get over here now!"

"There is nothin' in it for either of us!" Rick glanced at her, continuing to load his gun. "You – You guys just back off and no one gets hurt!"

There was a soft click as Rick locked the barrel into place. Another moment of silence then the sound of glass crashing and furniture falling from the room behind the bar. Carli felt the hair on her neck rise and sharply turned her head towards the noise.

Rick's eyes widened and he motioned for Glenn to head towards the door that led to the noise. Carli rushed forward, but Rick shook his head and indicated to the gun Glenn was holding. Carli nodded and sunk back into her corner; she didn't have a weapon, she wasn't a super-ninja and it was likely a bullet would hit her before she reached her opponents.

Before any further instructions could be heard, a loud bang came from the room and Carli gave a startled jump. Rick lunged forward. "Glenn!"

"It's okay!" Glenn's shaken voice replied. "I'm alright!"

Carli ignored Rick and Hershel, held her knife tightly in her hand and disappeared towards the back-room door. Rick called out to her but she ignored him. They would not hear her coming. There was no point in hiding any more.

Stepping into the dark room, Carli spotted Glenn against a brick pillar by the exit door. He gripped the shotgun to his chest, heaving loudly and trying his very best to keep out of sight. Carli called his name out and Glenn gave a small gasp, not expecting her to be standing on the stairs; half hidden by the shadows.

Keeping to the wall and away from windows, Carli found herself by Glenn.

"What was that?" Carli asked quietly.

Glenn let out a gasp of air he had been holding. "They tried to come in through those doors but I shot at them. I think they went back to the front."

Carli nodded. "This doesn't help us at all."

"I don't know if they're here any more!" Glenn said, exasperatedly, moved away from the pillar and stood with his gun pointed at the doors.

Hershel appeared at the stairs and quietly approached Carli and Glenn.

"Rick wants you to try for the car." Hershel explained.

"What?"

"You'll try," Hershel said firmly, "and you'll succeed."

Carli glanced worriedly between the two men. If she took a bullet or an injury, she would manage to heal. If one of the men took a bullet or worse, a Walker, they're chances of living were slim if not death.

She didn't know what would happen if a Walker got her.

"I'll try first -" Carli began.

Hershel shook his head. "No darlin', you'll go together. No one will be left alone. I'll cover both of you."

Carli didn't argue. Glenn hesitantly nodded.

"This is a great plan." Glenn said sarcastically, then crept towards the door. Carli trailed behind him, using every sense available to her.

They stepped quietly outside and walked softly towards the intersection. They could both see the back of the car. Just a few steps...

Carli heard the earth crunch behind her, the weight of someone's feet other than her own or Glenn's. Spinning around, a dark-skinned man fired a bullet that hit Carli's outer-thigh. She snarled loudly and Hershel hit the man with a single bullet, causing him to fall to the ground and howl in pain.

Carli snickered before closing the small space, gathering the screaming man into her lap and whispered into his ear: "You're fucked."

Snap.

She broke his neck with one swift turn, pulled his head to one side and shut her mouth over his neck. Sucking hungrily and desperately, she felt the bullet fall from her flesh and the itching sensation of her body healing. Flickering her eyes open, she saw Rick crouching by Glenn behind a dumpster.

Eerily, she winked at Rick before the two men attempted to run across to the car. Bullets sprayed down on them and the two men returned to their refuge. Carli let the limp body go and was now standing in the middle of the back passage by Rick and Glenn.

"Carli! Hide!" Hershel urged from behind her.

Carli hushed him and watched as a young male, likely the same age as Michael, jump from the roof and break his leg. The man waiting for him in the truck shouted, "There are Roamer's everywhere! I'm sorry man, I gotta go!"

He passed Carli, slowing down slightly as he noticed her standing in the passage. Her hair was dishevelled, eyes glowing a wild green, mouth slightly open and blood sticking to her mouth, face and down her throat and clothes. She maintained eye contact until he was out of sight.

"Carli!" Glenn roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to him. "What do you think you're doing?"

Carli turned her watchful gaze to Glenn, the sound of the injured male shouting in pain itching her ears, "Remembering his face."

"Why?" Rick asked.

"So I can kill him later."

Glenn stared at her, uncertainty on his features. It was short lived as the dull moans and groans of Walker's suddenly caught their attention. The teenagers howls and screams were drawing them closer. He was an alarm for a free meal and they were potential deserts.

Carli cringed, the smell burning her nose. Looking over her shoulder, she saw three Walker's feeding on the dead man she had left behind.

"The gunfire must have attracted the Walkers, where's Rick?" Hershel asked, joining the two in the passage.

"He ran across the road!"

"Aw, hell, we can't leave without him!"

Carli followed Hershel around a car, her eyes darting and searching for Rick. She caught movement across the road by a fence. Rick was trying to pull the boy from a fence he had fallen on.

"There he is!" Carli exclaimed and ran to Rick.

She gasped when she saw the extent of the boys injury. A fence stake had gone right through the boys left leg, pinning him in place. The stake was in the form of an arrows head. They wouldn't be able to remove his leg without breaking it.

"Rick!" Hershel called, "we have to go!"

The boy wailed, "No! Please!"

Carli held herself, standing slightly off to the side. The sound of the boy crying and wailing was making her upset and causing her heart to go soft.

"We can't leave him."

"He's a kid." Carli whispered.

"This place is crawling with Walkers!"

The three men argued over what they would do with the boy. Carli's nose was burning with the mix of fresh human blood and Walker flesh. They were nearing. She could smell them, hear them.

"Take the leg off?" She suggested.

Hershel removed his coat and began explaining how he would proceed to do so. Fast, quick, efficient. The child screamed and begged them not to.

"I could try to rip it right off his knee?" Carli said in a small voice.

The boy looked at her, eyes wide and tears streaming down his face. "What?"

"No! That would damage more than me removing it." Hershel replied and took the knife.

"What did she just say?" The boy questioned fearfully. "Why is she covered in blood?"

Carli turned away, covering her nose and mouth with disgust. Her eyes fell to the intersection.

"Guys," she said loudly, "they're everywhere!"

Glenn stood by her, gun raised and ready to shoot.

"Walker's everywhere!" Carli shouted at Rick and Hershel.

Hershel had begun the hasty preparation of removing the young males leg. Carli watched hesitantly. The blood was not an issue. She had no interest or want for the luscious liquid – she watched because she knew the smell would be so powerful that more Walker's would appear. Her mind was at war – leave him or save him? It wasn't her decision but had she the power, she would be in their car already.

"Shoot, Glenn!" Carli yelled as the Walker's picked up speed towards them. Glenn began shooting as the two of them backed up. Several Walker's fell but it made no real difference.

"Carli, get a gun!" Glenn frantically shouted. "Get a gun!"

Carli glanced from the Walker's to Hershel's gun that lay on top of the dumpster bin. She had never been fond of guns and she had survived this long without using one. Although, Michael and Carli had been surviving on their own and had been at full survival-animalistic mode. They managed to pass by Walker's without being noticed. They never had swarms of the living dead surrounding them.

Snarling, she put her knife away and snatched up the handgun. Glenn shouted something about recoil but she ignored him, lined up at the nearest corpse and shot it in the face. It's head blew into chunks of rotting flesh that showered both her and Glenn.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Echoes and vibrations of gun shots. Shouting. Cries of pain.

Carli's ears had become blocked. She wanted to cut her own nose off, the smell was that bad.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Click. Click. Click.

"I'm out!" Carli slapped at her gun as if it would magically reload.

"I'm almost out also!" Glenn cocked his shotgun and shot once more. Carli stood slightly behind Glenn and quickly inspected the situation. Hershel was about to saw blindly into the boys leg. Rick had noticed the dead coming towards them from the side alley. He shot the few down quickly, gruffly went to the boy and aggressively lifted the leg from the spoke. The boy howled with pain and Carli was certain everyone had heard the bones crunch.

Michael stepped back as Lori shoved at Shane. They had just returned a few moments before and Shane had not informed Lori that several members of their party were still missing in town. The tall, lanky woman slapped at him and Michael could see the fire burning in her eyes.

"I-I had to protect the baby!" Shane retorted.

Michael nodded to himself, finally putting an image to the odd smell he had been picking up. He had noticed over the past three days that Lori had a definite scent compared to everyone else. He was certain even his own sister had noticed but after the barn full of Walkers, it wasn't something he was going to mention. Michael had taught himself to keep quiet and not involve himself in other peoples business. Watchful eyes and keen ears, but do not get involved.

"You're having a baby?" Carl asked with a dubious expression. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Michael could hear every single heart beating in their group silence.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Michael guided Lori away, who merely looked at him with speechless eyes.

Even if Lori thought he was some creature with no soul, Michael was raised a gentleman.

Blood-sucker or not.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: I don't usually update this fast but I thought it would be a nice lil' something to show some interactions and character development. Thank you all for the reviews! And, this chapter is a little slow but things are about to get a bit rough...  
><strong>

**Still looking for a person to make the 'cover' of my story...I have some ideas. If you're interested, please contact me! CHEERS.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Daryl angrily stormed off away from Carol. The sun would be rising soon, his mind was running a triathlon and he was worried about Carli. And this angered him more. Daryl had learnt from a young age that it was him and Merle. His brother dearest, who was probably munched down on Walker's and now one of them.

He could feel his heart thudding in his chest.

Carli was just some girl with a problem. Just like Lori, Andrea, Carol and Sophia.

Just like all of them.

And Carli's problem was now his problem because he cared about her. He hadn't said a word to a single soul in the camp, but he was scared shitless that the only human being who paralleled to him could be dead.

The one woman who was fierce, strong, outspoken and would kill for her kin – could be dead.

Daryl had needed some time alone after the funeral. It was an eye-opener for the Southern man. He had realised that he was in too deep with these people – he had known them for 'X' amount of weeks, had stuck by them and helped them survive, but that didn't mean he would get emotionally involved.

But he did.

Although Daryl had had a rough childhood, never pictured himself with children and pitied the man who had to provide to four kids and a wife who hated him, he had felt for Sophia. Daryl had done and seen a lot of horrible things in this world – before and during the epidemic – but no child deserved to die or become a Walker. No child.

The thought of all that hoping, wishing and hard work went to nothing.

_Yer' met her though, yer' dumb shit_.

Daryl stared hard into his fire. The embers burnt into his eyes. Suddenly kicking dirt onto the flames, he changed into a fresh long-sleeve shirt, his leather vest and gathered his crossbow and hunting knife.

The world had changed and whether Daryl could accept it or not, so had he.

Michael had let Lori and the others discuss their current dilemma and decided to hunt quickly before he made his way into town. It had been too many hours and he knew his sister well: Carli wouldn't have stayed out for this long. She would have rushed back to get him. Carli was in trouble.

Quickly feeding on a small possum, Michael cleaned himself up and hurried to his tent. The sun was rising, the heat was beginning to pick up and he needed to pull on his fresh fighting gear. Everyone was still sleeping, or so he thought.

Leaving his tent, Michael caught Daryl standing just outside the camp with his crossbow. The sky was turning orange and yellow. The sun had rose.

"Got your shit together?" Michael was referring to Daryl's priorities.

The older male nodded.

"Good," Michael continued and inclined his head towards the RV, "because Shane is coming now and we're heading in. I got your back if you got mine."

"Deal."

Once Shane arrived, gave Michael some attitude then allowed him to start packing the ammunition and weapons into the car, Daryl started getting his mind in the right place. They had no idea what the situation was going to be.

They could be faced with a feeding frenzy. Their own friends eating each other. They could even be faced with the men dead and Carli no where to be found. Daryl knew this was what Shane was thinking.

"Look!"

Lowering the water bottle from his lips, Daryl watched as a red truck appeared on the road across the field. The car sped around a corner, leaving a trail of brown dust behind it. The car was picking up speed, then lowering gears as it got closer to the camp. Daryl didn't wait for it to stop, he started walking towards it.

It came to an abrupt stop in front of the house. Lori rushed out with Carl, hugging Rick tightly to her body. Maggie grinned with relief and reached out to Glenn. The Korean looked emotionless as he let go of the woman and continued walking. Hershel went straight into the house.

Carli climbed out of the car and stepped out from behind the door. Michael threw himself at her, hugging his sister tightly and inspecting the bloodied woman for wounds. He searched for a reason for the amount of blood that stained her skin and clothes but found no source.

"What happened?" Michael asked with wide eyes. He stared down at his sibling, noticing how fresh and full she appeared. He frowned and Carli pulled herself from his arms.

"Don't worry. Get the boy from the car."

Michael turned, noticing the injured male sitting in the back seat.

Daryl stared at Carli. Her hair was matted, dried blood stuck all around her mouth and nose. He could see the blood was still sticky and moist on her neck and chest. Whoever or whatever she had attacked and _killed_ (the amount of blood confirmed this), was likely to be bone dry now. An empty husk.

Her large eyes scanned over everyone's faces until she met Daryl's. Suddenly standing in front of her and towering over her small frame, Daryl gently brushed his knuckles over the dry blood on her jaw bone.

"'Happen to yer', girl?" Daryl asked quietly, his blue eyes marked with concern.

"It got bad."

"Can see that," Daryl replied, "yer' didn't kill 'em fer' no reason, right?"

Carli nodded in response. The remaining people slowly drifted inside the house and Daryl led Carli towards his new camp.

"Clean her up," Michael had said to Daryl, "she needs you now. I can smell the human blood on her – so much, I can't even smell her normal scent. Keep her calm. She might freak out."

Daryl frowned. "What, like an overdose?"

Michael hushed Daryl. "Yes, I guess like that. She might be ill or very paranoid because it has been a long time. Carli probably ate way too much. Just keep her calm and happy until it all digests."

Daryl held Carli close to his side as they walked slowly to his camp. She kept her focus forward and every few moments, would lick her dry lips. The camp was around the other side of a cluster of trees which allowed privacy to the pair. It wasn't far from the group camp or the house but it was away from everyone.

"Stay here." Daryl instructed and went to the stables.

Carli looked at the little piece of home Daryl had created. The tent was the original he had been using and he had made several fire spots. He had even made a line from which he hung fresh game, squirrels and his trophy ear necklace. A few feet away from the tent was Merle's bike. Across the handles were some freshly washed shirts.

This made Carli smile. The man actually knew how to wash clothes.

Daryl returned with a large, round wooden trough.

"Come on, girl. We gonna go down to the creek an' clean yer' up."

Carli took a towel from the tent and followed Daryl through some long grass. She watched how he moved over the grass, lifting his legs up and manoeuvring around any logs or fallen branches.

"You'd make an excellent alpha male." Carli pointed out to Daryl.

Daryl looked over his shoulder at Carli. "Like you? Like yer' kind?"

"Yeah," Carli smiled, continuing to follow behind, "you already have the sense, the agility, the muscle."

They trailed up the creek until they stopped by a slope that allowed Daryl to fill up the trough with a smaller bucket.

"Why don't I just wash in the creek?" Carli suggested.

Daryl shook his head. "Ain't gonna happen. Could be Walker's in there."

Carli huffed. "They can't breath under water can they?"

Daryl poured his last bucket of water into the trough. "Don' think they breath in general. Now strip an' get in."

Carli looked from the creek to the trough and nodded. Removing each knife, she placed them down on a rock. She then removed her boots, socks and remaining clothing. Carli stood bare.

Daryl looked into her face and saw that she was not shy. She stood there, bare to him and the world. Nothing to hide.

"Any cuts?" Daryl asked as he inspected her arms, neck, shoulders, back and legs.

"I don't think so," Carli replied and stepped into the cool water, "I did most of the cutting on other people."

Sitting down, Carli scooped water over her arms and shoulders. She then splashed water over her face and scrubbed the grime and blood from her skin. Daryl sat down next to her and watched the pixie-sized girl clean herself up.

"Yer' gonna tell me what happened?" Daryl asked when she had finished and now sat still looking at him.

"We were attacked." Carli explained everything in great detail, making sure that she didn't miss a single thing. She explained how two men had tried to con the men into telling them where they were staying and how she had hid and waited. Daryl expressed how he wanted to tear those men a part – especially if they had found out she was inside the bar. Carli went on to elaborate of how bad it got and how quickly the bloodshed began.

"And that's how we ended up with Randall." She concluded as Daryl coaxed her to stand and threw a towel over her shoulders.

"Both them men dead after yer' fed?" Daryl asked, his eyes searching her face while he hands patted the towel against her skin.

"Yes." Carli lowered her eyes but Daryl caught her chin.

His lips pressed against hers and he relished how warm she was. Daryl could see in her physical appearance how fresh, full and glowing, a full human blood feeding had left her. The setting sun sprayed orange and gold rays on her skin, making her appear as a goddess. A goddess that was feared by those who knew her true power.

"Don't be ashamed, girl." Daryl said against her warm lips, "Ye' did what ya' had to do. Remember, it's survival."

Carli nodded and stepped out of the tub. She looked down at her filthy clothes and wrinkled her nose. Daryl also noted that she had no clothes. Thinking on his feet, he pulled the shirt he wore over his shoulders and held it out to her.

"But, you wont have clothes to wear!" Carli said with a small smile.

Daryl shrugged. "Ain't tha' first time."

Uncertain if it were the setting sun or Carli being, well,_ Carli_, Daryl caught her eyes glimmering and a mischievous smile pulling at her full, pink lips. She let the towel drop to her feet, also discarding the over-sized shirt and took Daryl around the neck and brought his lips to hers.

As his hands groped at every part of her firm, curvaceous body, Daryl could smell wild flowers and taste peaches as his tongue fought with hers for dominance. He had concluded that this was what she meant by 'in heat' – Daryl had thought long and hard about how Carli functioned.

She was, in many ways, a succubus. Alluring, beautiful, fantastic in the sack. Carli thrived off lust – and this took a while for Daryl to realise. He saw how Shane looked at Carli – the man had a few loose screws, but under that hateful glare, he wanted to fuck Carli like there was no tomorrow. And it wasn't just Shane. It were every male in the group. Daryl had seen the looks, had gotten angry and suspicious and thought long and hard about what she had told him. She was oozing sex and she couldn't control it.

Daryl was happy to take the load off her shoulders.

She was also like an animal in many ways. Protective of her kin, fast, vicious and a more than sufficient predator. If anything, Daryl and Carli were alike – whether she was a creature and he a human, he was certain this was it.

Carli had managed to get Daryl onto his back against the cool grass and fiddled with the buckles of his trousers.

"Nice spot you've picked here," she said breathlessly while eyeing the trees coverage, "no one will see me do this."

Daryl let out a groan as her mouth closed over his member. The moist, warmth of her mouth caused him to become hard within moments. She ran her fangs gently over his shaft, tickling and teasing. There was no fear or hesitation from Daryl, he was in no way thinking of anything other than his dick in her mouth.

He had been thinking of her the entire day. Angry at himself for the way he had treated her when all she wanted was to help him. Angry that he had not kept an eye on her. Disappointed in himself when he didn't search for her sooner.

Daryl took a handful of her hair and lifted her head away from him.

"That's enough."

Pulling her up and rolling, Daryl now lay on top of her. He allowed himself to slide gently into her and curled his left arm around her back and waist. Carli arched her back and let out a whimper as he reached the hilt. She opened her eyes and looked at him with green intensity.

Starting a slow yet steady pace, Daryl caught her lips and kissed her like she was the air he breathed. He placed kisses over her cheeks, jaw and neck. Carli's nails dug into his back and Daryl picked up speed.

"You are mine," Daryl breathed in her ear, "you are mine."

"I-I'm yours."

Her moans were becoming louder and Daryl pushed deeper and harder into her. A sensation was rising up between them that Daryl had never experienced before. He had somehow opened a hidden floodgate inside of Carli and the build up was rising hard and fast.

Bringing her hips up to meet his, Carli's legs were shaking against his sides and he knew she was almost there. Daryl was marking her, claiming her. Carli was his.

Catching her lips in a heated kiss, she pulled away and moaned loudly. He felt her walls clench around him, sending him over the edge and spilling into her. Daryl pushed a few more times, riding those waves for a moment longer before the both of them became limp. He lay his head on her chest.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?" Daryl replied, not lifting his head.

"I need another bath." Carli said with a smile in her voice.

Daryl snickered. "Me too, girl. Me too."

Carli pulled her hair up and tied it with a piece of rope she had snipped from the line Daryl had made. She sat quietly while watching Daryl pull his trousers on then stand tall as he buckled his belt. Carli felt a twinge in her groin and bit at her lower lip.

"Maybe we should stay here?" She purred.

Daryl looked up at Carli, who sat on a tilt with burning eyes. He huffed. "Girl, yer' serious? Ya' ain't tired?"

Carli stood and placed her warm hands on his chest. "No. I guess it's the feeding I had," she pouted, "I'm sorry. I just can't help but wanna fuck you senseless."

Daryl rose a brow at her. "Whether it's the feedin' or not, I would love ta' let ya' fuck me senseless," he caught her lips in a chaste kiss, "but we gotta figure out the situation with that boy."

Carli frowned. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about him." She sank back into her heels and shook her head. Daryl reached out to her but stopped before he touched her arm. Carli gripped at her arms and shut her eyes tightly. Colourful spots had appeared in her vision and her skin had started to crawl. She pulled at the shirt Daryl had let her wear as if the loose material was constricting her.

Daryl had seen this before. She had done this while she was sleeping in the same tent as him after their accident searching for Sophia. She had mentioned it was her hunger.

Michael mentioned she may have had too much.

He pulled her against his chest and held her tightly. She squirmed, whimpering loudly and scratching at his back. Her skin was burning at such a heat, a human would have died if they were suffering her condition. Carli tried to turn her head up but Daryl held her face firmly against his bare chest. She struggled for a few more moments and then her breathing slowed down and she stood against him. Sweaty and clammy.

"I'm sorry." Carli's voice was meek. "I had too much."

Daryl loosened his grip and gently massaged the back of her head. "Ain't no apologises. Let's head to tha' others."

The short walk from Daryl's tent to the house was slow. She walked barefoot and lightly. Carli barely left a trail. She held onto his arm and rested her cheek against him, the warmth seeping through his shirt. When they stepped onto the porch, only the sound of his boots could be heard. Carli lifted her head from his arm and looked as if her episode had never happened.

"He was blind-folded the whole way here, he's not a threat." Rick heated pointed at Shane.

"Not a threat? How many were there?" Shane retorted with a sarcastic sneer. His eyes shot towards Carli and Daryl, who had quietly joined the conversation. He eyed her and the male shirt she wore. "Yer' killed three of their men, yer' took one of them hostage but they just ain't gonna come lookin' fer ya'?"

Carli leaned against a wall, away from most of the group who sat at the dining room table. She saw Michael sitting by Carol. Her younger brother gave her a small smile and nod towards Daryl. The men bickered amongst themselves over what to do with Randall. Andrea sat forward in her seat and rested her head in her palms. The blond woman appeared worn out and running on only fumes.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all," Hershel said loudly to Shane, "this is _my farm_. I wanted you gone, Rick talked me out of it but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favour: _keep your mouth shut_."

Shane appeared emotionless and nodded to the older man. He scanned each and every person in the room – spending an extra second or two on Lori and Carli – angrily rubbed his head and left the house.

Carli sat down next to her brother as the house cleared out. They had all agreed that the past forty-eight hours had been rough and they would all take a breather before dealing with the current situation. She had placed a small kiss on Daryl's cheek and told him she would find him later.

"I have some explaining to do."

Michael sat back and nodded. "Yes, you do. But it's okay. Glenn told me everything."

Carli frowned. "He did?"

"Yeah," the younger sibling ran his fingers through his sun-streaked hair, "he was pretty shaken up. Mentioned that he froze up and you took action. He's upset because he couldn't take hold of the situation."

Carli shook her head. "Glenn did fine. Had he not been there, we probably would all be dead. Or worse."

"Did you get hurt at all?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "I got shot in the outer-thigh. So I killed and fed on the guy who did it. But I had also fed just a few moments before that. I think my body is in shock."

Michael scoffed. "Damn straight. We haven't had a solid routine in months. Too much of a good thing always ends up being a bad thing. I can't even smell you."

Carli wrinkled her nose. "Really?"

"Really-really. You smell like you took a bath in blood, had a blood lunch then sprayed it on as a perfume. I can't scent you." Michael gave her a quizzical stare. "It's probably because you're sweating it out."

"I had an attack before we got here." Carli confessed.

Michael sighed and shook his head. "I know I'm the younger one, but you need to listen to me: stay by Daryl. You're vulnerable right now and don't think I haven't seen how Shane looks at you. It looks like he can't decide if he wants to have his way with you and then punch your face in. Stop reeking your hormonal crap everywhere!"

Carli chuckled and playfully slapped Michael's arm. He grinned back at his sister.

"But seriously," Michael said after they had stopped laughing, "stay by Daryl. If anything, he is probably just like us. Minus the hunger and demon problems."

"I promise." Carli gripped his arm lovingly. "How's Beth?"

Before he could answer, Maggie's shouts could be heard at the other end of the house. She bellowed angrily at Hershel.

Michael sighed. "Not good. She is still in shock. I'm wondering if Hershel will let me help."

Carli's eyes became wide and she shook her head. "No."

"Why?"

She looked dumbfounded at him. "Why? Because she might turn!"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Shut up. It would only be a few drops. That's it. Just to jump start her again – just long enough for me to say sorry then I'll leave her alone."

Carli pursed her lips then let her shoulders drop. "Eh, I can't say much. I'm sleeping with a man who probably has a criminal record," she massaged her temples, "I don't know the facts. I just know too much of a good thing always ends up bad."

Michael blinked hard and watched as Maggie hurried by them in a flurry of tears.

"Tell me about it."

"I shoulda left with ya' when I had the chance."

Carli let the screen door close behind her and caught the end of Shane and Andrea's conversation. The pretty blond looked away from Shane and turned her green eyes to Carli. Shane turned away and towards the house when he noticed the female standing on the porch.

"I assume you have somethin' to do with those men being killed?" Shane questioned.

"It was us or them." Carli looked up at the taller man.

Shane stared down at her, his dark eyes piercing daggers into her face. Carli knew very little about Shane, aside from him being part of the police force and having some sort of relationship with Lori. She also had taken note that Shane was at war with his logic and sanity – Carli could smell the crazy on him. This wasn't hard to recognise considering that she had come across crazy a few times in the city. People change sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worst when it came to survival.

"But now we're stuck with a situation that coulda' been avoided." Shane spat and took a step towards Carli.

Carli willed herself not to let her anger and defence push her fangs out.

"Shane, yer' best be not puttin' my woman in a situation that I can't avoid."

Daryl stood at the foot of the porch stairs, crossbow leaning on his shoulder. A darkness had fallen over the Southern man's features as he glared at Shane. Shane stepped out of Carli's personal space and snickered.

"Just havin' a small chat is all."

Carli pushed past the man, causing him to move to the right. She was small and the action was somewhat childish, but she was also a woman. A woman with a mean streak and a hell of a beast inside of her.

The pair walked away from the house and Daryl gave one more warning glare towards Shane. Daryl knew that Carli was a strong person and could likely look after herself – she had made it this far with her brother and with very little help – but he was not the man to let another person, especially Shane, threaten his property.

"I could have taken him on." Carli grumbled.

Daryl placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, then what? Don' think they'd let off that easy a second time."

"Yeah, I suppose."

Daryl stopped and gave her a curious glance. "Girl, how strong are ya'? I seen ya' flip a grown man over yer' shoulda'."

"He was a rotting corpse, barely any weight," Carli said thoughtfully, "I – I'm not sure. It changes, depends on how healthy I am at the time or it could be adrenaline also."

"Exactly," Daryl replied, "so what makes yer' think that at any given time, a grown man – someone alive like Shane – couldn' hurt ya'?"

She blinked several times and began to slowly walk. "You're right. I need to be careful. If I had to make a comparison, I would say on a fairly good day I am as a strong as a male body builder."

"An' on a bad day?"

"As weak as a 22 year old girl." Carli smiled.

Daryl shook his head. He had a fairly good understanding of Carli's condition now and this was acquired through asking questions and observation. But there were some issues that he couldn't address or figure out, simply because even Carli didn't know the answers.

"You hungry?" Carli asked when they reached the camp. She stood by the line and jabbed a finger at a squirrel. "We should probably cook these up before they go off."

"Ya' ever gut an' cook a rodent before?" Daryl asked as he lowered his crossbow against a tree.

Carli watched and chatted happily as Daryl skinned, gutted and skewered the squirrels. She watched as his muscles tensed with every movement and it made her mind swim with images of what they had done a few hours before. She forced them out of her mind, silently scolding her primal problems.

"Michael is planning to bring Beth out of her shock." Carli brought up since it had been weighing on her mind.

Daryl looked up from the fire. "How? He ain't no doctor."

"My...condition has many faults," Carli explained cautiously, "but it also has many benefits."

"Yer' heal fast."

Carli nodded. "Yes, very fast if I am healthy. One of the other benefits is that my blood – including Michael's – has healing effects on humans. I think there are super-fast regenerate cells or something."

Daryl sat back. "Michael's gonna give her blood?"

"Yes," Carli sighed and began nibbling on her thumb nail, "I don't know if he'll put it in her drip or put a few drops into her mouth. I suspect he's done it already - if she isn't awake now, she will be in an hour or so. Beth will come to bright and fresh."

"Why do yer' sound so bad about it?"

Carli pursed her lips. "Because my blood is also a poison. Too much can change someone into what I am and sometimes it doesn't work properly – and those are the worst cases. And it's very unpredictable. It depends on how much blood and on the person receiving it."

"This is 'nother subject yer' don't know much about, isn't it?" Daryl handed a freshly cooked squirrel to Carli. She bit into it, chewed several times then gave an approving nod.

"Bingo – sucks being me." Takes another bite. "Daryl, this is delicious."

Michael stepped into the house and quietly passed Lori in the kitchen. He could smell the cold chicken and salad she was preparing for Beth. He only had a few moments. When he stepped into the room Beth had taken up, it made his chest hurt when she didn't even see him. She stared up at the roof and blinked every moment or two yet her mind was elsewhere.

Biting his tongue, he lifted the almost empty drip bag and used his fang to put a hole in the insertion rubber. Michael then pushed the few drops of blood with his tongue into the small tube and made sure it was absorbed into Beth's arm with no signs of meddling.

Beth's arm twitched and she squinted. Her eyes fluttered quickly and just as Michael left the room, she rolled onto her side.

Carli stopped picking at her teeth, sniffed and tilted her head.

"Michael?" She called out. Her brother stepped out from behind the trees and waved.

"I didn't mean to snoop," he said bashfully, "I just didn't know how to approach your _private_ camp."

Daryl huffed. "Boy, ye'd know if shit we're goin' down."

"Ew, Daryl. Don't need to gross out my baby brother." Carli cringed then smiled at Michael. "So, I trust that it worked?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah, she's wide awake. But it got bad."

Carli frowned. "What? How?"

Daryl had sat up and was listening intently.

"Well, firstly she wouldn't eat her food. Then when I went in to see her, Lori was babbling on about Beth taking a knife and threatening to kill herself." Michael rubbed the back of his neck. "Then Lori sent me out to tell Maggie – both Maggie and Andrea came in. Maggie and Beth had a huge argument."

"Looks like she may be a little too weak for such a powerful kick." Carli said with disdain.

"I gave her three drops!" Michael exclaimed. "Andrea was meant to watch her and I had gone to the bathroom. I had barely left and I heard glass shatter and smelt blood."

"She knock herself off?" Daryl asked.

"Nah," Michael sighed, "I kicked the door down and found that she had slit one of her wrists. Hershel patched her up. Now Andrea is banned from coming into the house."

Daryl snickered. "If Beth wanted to kill herself, she woulda' done it."

Michael nodded. "I know, but I hadn't realised she would be so skitz after a few drops."

Carli turned to Daryl. "See, this is what I mean. It's different for everyone and Beth's poor mentality and health at the time couldn't even handle three freakin' drops."

"She'll come off the high wont she?" Michael asked, concern on his handsome features.

Carli gave a reassuring squeeze of his arm. "I'd say so. Just like we come off a feeding. It leaves the body like a drug."

Michael stayed for a little while longer and even tried some fried squirrel. He was also surprised at how tasty the small rodent was and complimented Daryl on his survival skills. The older man nodded and then Michael went on to explain that Rick and Shane had taken Randall away to drop him off in an unknown location away from the farm.

"They took 'im?" Daryl asked with a bewildered expression. "They didn't tell the others?"

Michael shook his head. "They mentioned it but it was very hush-hush. They shoved him in the back of the car with a set of headphones on and drove off about two hours ago."

"He's just a kid."

Daryl stood up and threw a skewer into the fire. "Kid or not, he'd lead his people to us. We don' need no more people."

"You probably should have left him back in town." Michael said softly. "I know it's harsh, but we can't take any more. The tension is bad enough as it is - Shane looks like he's about to lose his mind, Rick is about to burst a vein in his head and all the women are fighting with each other. Lori is pregnant and Beth just tried to kill herself."

"An' I don' think any more people should know about tha' both of yer'." Daryl added.

Carli knew that both of them were right. If they accepted any more people into their group, it was likely it would be too populated. If they let the wrong people into the group, horrible things could happen to them. The world was full of Walker's and the strong people kept fighting and surviving, but also bad people had survived. Bad people with bad intentions.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. I have been so busy at work - a co-worker has fallen very ill and I covered all of her shifts - plus study and classes and a small social life. So, here is another chapter! I also watched the preview for season 3 (about ten times) and it looks really good! Love me some Daryl action! And I cannot wait to see Michonne!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Carli stood at the end of the driveway with one hand shielding her eyes from the sun. She watched as the familiar car became closer until it abruptly stopped by the main camp site. The moment the passenger door opened, she could faintly smell fresh and old blood. Shane slowly brought himself from the car and turned his eyes to the female standing a few feet away.

"What happened?" Carli asked with concern. Rick also appeared beaten and bloodied. The two men dragged Randall from the car.

"We were attacked." Shane had replied quickly.

"You're bleeding." Carli indicated to Shane's self-inflicted cut.

"Ye'd notice that, wouldn' ya?" Shane hissed.

"Carli, get Daryl. We're gonna need him." Rick, Shane and Randall began towards the barn.

Carli saw the sour expression that crossed Shane's features as the three men walked away. It had been several hours and the heat of the day was causing her to feel sticky. She turned her face up towards the sky and sighed.

"They're back?"

Turning to the voice, Carli saw Glenn standing close by. The Korean man had washed up and changed his clothes.

"Yeah, with Randall." She closed the gap between them and placed her hand on his arm. "Glenn, I wanted to apologise if I frightened you."

Glenn shook his head. "Carli, I'm going to be honest. You and your brother scare the shit out of me." She frowned slightly and Glenn quickly added, "but...the both of you are good people. If you had wanted to hurt any of us, you would have done it a long time ago. It's a rough time and I can't tell the difference between reality and...well, this."

"You don't have to explain yourself, Glenn." Carli smiled. "I need to find Daryl."

Carli had run back to her camp and found that Daryl was no where in sight. And neither was his crossbow and hunting knife. It crossed her mind that he may have gone hunting but it was more likely that he had found out he was needed and was now with Shane, Rick and Randall.

"Where's Daryl?" Carli had hurried back to the main camp and asked the first person she ran into.

"Barn with Randall." Andrea answered from her station on the RV.

She entered the barn quietly and remained in the shadows. Deep, desperate breaths could be heard from a small section in the back of the barn. The sound of a fist colliding with someone's head followed by groans of pain. Carli found the two men in a moment.

Daryl paced back and forth, his shoulders back and his fists clenched. Randall had his hands tied behind his back and was positioned against a wall. He whimpered in fear as Daryl's fist came crashing into his face, sending the boy face-first to the ground.

A second hit. Third.

The boy was crying, mouth bloodied and raw. "I told you!"

Daryl's lip curled and his fist hit Randall again. "Ya' told me shit!" Pulling the boy up, Daryl slammed his body against the wall.

"I hardly knew those guys!" Randall exclaimed. "Met 'em on the road!"

"How many in ya' group?"

The boy didn't answer. Daryl drew his knife and brought it down hard into the wooden floor, right by Randall's leg.

"How many?"

"Th-thirty! Thirty men!"

Carli pursed her lips. She was convinced the boy was telling the truth – he was sweating, riddled with fear for his life and his heart beat didn't change. What suddenly worried her was the large number he admitted.

"...I didn't do anythin'!" Randall shouted through clenched teeth.

"Ya' men shot at my boys an' at my woman! Tryna' take the farm!" Daryl had crouched down so his eyes were in line with Randall's. The knife edged deeper into Randall's fresh wound. "Yer' just went along for the ride? Yer' tryna' tell me ya' innocent?"

Randall yelped from pain but quietened as Carli made herself noticed. She stepped out into the light and leaned against a wooden pillar. Fear shot across Randall's face and Daryl looked over his shoulder.

"Her!" Randall inclined his head towards the female. "That girl? That woman who was covered in blood?" Randall stuttered. "She offered to rip my leg off the fence – like it was a chicken wing! Crazy bitch!"

Daryl forcefully turned Randall's face to his and snarled, "_You do not talk to her_."

Carli felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. She always knew that Daryl was a 'punch first, ask questions later' type of guy but she had never seen that darkness before. She took a few steps to the side and remained silent.

"...These people took me in – not just guys, a whole group of them!" Randall let out a long breath of air as Daryl stepped back and withdrew the knife. "Men, women, kids too – just like you people! Thought I'd have a better chance with them, ya' know?"

Carli could feel her heart softening but didn't let her expression change. For all they knew, Randall could be the perfect liar.

"But...we'd go out, scavenge. Just the men." Randall licked his lips and his voice broke slightly. His eyes flickered to Carli and Daryl tensed. "One night we found this lil' camp site – a man and his two daughters. Teenagers, ya' know? Real young."

Randall looked away from Carli. Her nails were cutting into her palms. Stomach had dropped.

"Real cute."

Daryl had turned and looked at Randall with hard eyes. Carli was gripping the wooden pillar.

"They made him watch." Randall turned his eyes away, shame dancing across his features. "And they didn't even kill them afterwards – they just made him watch. Just left them there...But, I didn't touch them girls!"

Daryl had scrunched his face up with pure disgust and anger. He lifted his foot and kicked Randall hard in the chest, sending him back to the ground. He stepped back, eyeing Randall with suspicion and wariness. A soft sniffle behind him drew his attention.

She was staring at Randall with large eyes and her lip trembling. She looked small, lost, hurt. Pink tears ran down her cheeks and her eyes had become red. Daryl's body began to shake with anger. His woman, his Carli, was hurting from what this stupid, piece of shit had just said. He snarled and stomped Randall for a second time.

Carli licked the tears from her lips.

Daryl had sent her away from the room. He hadn't said a word, merely touched her jaw and looked into her eyes. It was an unusual gesture for Carli – Daryl didn't hold hands or hug or do anything of the sort in public. She nodded and left without a word. As the door closed behind her, Randall had started wailing.

Rubbing her eyes dry and trying to make sure no dried pink stains were on her cheeks, Carli arrived at the main camp. They had begun to cook lunch and it smelt divine. Anything that was cooked and not a canned meal was divine. But the atmosphere of the camp was less welcoming.

"Is there a plan?" Andrea asked and stood by Carli.

"We gonna keep him here?" Glenn frowned at the thought.

"We'll know soon enough." Rick shortly answered. He inclined his head and everyone turned to see Daryl coming up to the camp. His expression was grim. Knuckles stained with dry blood.

"Boy there's gotta gang," Daryl explained, "thirty men. Heavy artillery an' they ain't lookin' for friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead."

The response was silent.

"Our women," his eyes fluttered quickly to Carli, "they gonna wish they were."

Michael subconsciously gripped the knife slung on his hip.

"What did you do?" Carol asked softly.

"We had a lil' chat." Daryl looked away and passed Carol. Carol blinked hard, hugging herself and walked away.

"No one is to go near this guy." Rick declared. He drew away from the picnic area and began a hushed conversation between himself, Shane, Lori and Dale. Carli left the group and ran after Daryl.

"Where are you going?" She asked when he stopped and waited for her.

"Clean up." He lowered his crossbow and let it hang down by his side, "beena' long day."

Carli lifted his hand to inspect the damage. His knuckles had become swollen, skin raw and his own blood mixing with Randall's.

"You're hurt." Carli frowned.

Daryl shook his head. "S'fine. Go hang by the others. Ya' brother. I'll be back soon."

Carli stood on her toes and pressed her mouth to Daryl's. His arm snaked around her waist and held her close for the short kiss. Then she drew back, gave a faint smile and walked away. She enjoyed that they didn't need to talk all the time. And she knew Daryl was adapting slowly – adapting to her. She wasn't going to change him.

Carli stepped out of the way as Rick and Dale charged past her in a heated discussion. She caught a few words – enough for her to realise that this was in relation to Randall's life. She ignored them and continued to her brother. She found him sitting by the fire, munching down on bread and stew.

"Was it bad?" Michael asked. He handed a bowl to his sister.

Carli sighed. "I suppose so. I saw him interrogating Randall and it was pretty full on. I think Daryl really does care for his people."

Michael huffed. "_You_. He cares for _you_."

Carli smiled in response and began shovelling the stew into her mouth. Her human appetite was picking up again and she was starting to feel slightly dehydrated. Finally, she was coming right.

"You know," Michael continued, "Glenn told me that you could have easily been shot by Rick – by accident, of course – because you attacked one of those guys?"

"I know," Carli slurped loudly, "It was a risky move. But I was buzzing. Adrenaline. You have no idea how it felt to be so full."

The siblings sat together for a short while, musing and conversing about the past forty-eight hours. They both agreed that they should keep their packs ready in case they needed to escape fast. Tensions kept arising – and in a small way, they were both relieved it wasn't because of them – and it was making it hard to keep up with everyone.

"How safe do you think we are?" Andrea had joined them after having some time to herself.

"Honestly?" Carli rose her brow. Andrea nodded. "Not safe at all."

The blond stressfully wrung her wrists. "It just feels like we have been too careless since we arrived here."

Michael scoffed. "Extremely. We are ants against a world full of zombie's with magnifying glasses. I'm surprised they haven't drifted closer by now."

"I mean...Randall." Andrea said softly.

Carli pursed her lips and stared at Andrea. The blond appeared fragile and not her lively, normal self. Her eyes seemed heavy and her face gaunt. Michael had stopped eating and looked from each woman to the other.

"I think," Carli said after a moment of silence, "that it's a matter of how the situation is handled. I understand he is locked up and awaiting trial. Personally, I will do whatever it takes to keep my brother and my fellow people safe. But, I will not harm unless its necessary."

"I think it should be discussed as a group." Michael added.

Andrea chewed her lip. "Thanks, I was just wondering. I have to go watch Randall now."

She turned and left in a slow, distracted walk. Her gun sat tucked in her belt.

"How's Beth?"

"Okay, I guess. I saw her looking out her window and I kinda gave a small wave. She waved back but she was crying. I saw the bandage on her wrist." Michael prodded at his food.

Carli frowned. "You should talk to her. She just lost her mother and family friends and also saw you turn into Wolverine. Just go talk to her and remind her that everything will be okay."

Michael looked at his sister with uncertainty.

"Go!" Carli encouraged. "I'm gonna wander around and see what's going on. If you hear or see anything odd or important, come find me."

"I'll see you soon."

Carli decided it would be best to head back to Daryl's camp. She had been gone for a couple of hours and hadn't seen him since he went to clean himself up. Passing the RV, tents and cars, she managed to see Andrea and Shane in the distance. They stood by the 'holding-cell' in deep conversation. _I don't wanna deal with that right now_. She walked around to avoid them.

When she arrived at the camp, Daryl stood by the small fire with his back to her. He had his torn pants hanging loosely on his hips and no shirt on his broad torso. His hair was wet and clinging to his scalp and neck. Faint, white scars danced across his back and arms. A devil tattoo on his shoulder stared back at her.

Without much thought, she soundlessly wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her cheek against his spine. Daryl flinched slightly, unaware that she had been behind him. But when her hot skin touched his cool flesh and those small hands pressed against his chest, he knew it was Carli.

"Where ya' bin?" He asked.

Carli sighed. "Ate some food with Michael."

"He handlin' alright?"

"I guess," Carli closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "he's gone to speak with Beth. Did you see Andrea and Shane by the barn?"

She felt Daryl tense as she asked the question.

"They ain't meant to be near tha' kid." He loosened her arms so he could turn to face her. "Shane ain't right in the head an' Andrea is trigger happy."

Carli chuckled. "It's nice to see that even the normal human being's can sense crazy."

Daryl's sharp, blue eyes lit up at the sound of her laughter. When he smiled or laughed or showed any other expression aside from a scowl, he appeared younger and brighter. It made Carli's insides tickle and giddy.

"I've never seen you like that before." Carli said after a moment.

"Like what?"

"With Randall," she looked up at him with interest, "that anger and protectiveness."

Daryl's lip twitched. "Ain't somethin' I'm proud of. But I gotta do somethin' to help the group – jus' like everyone else does."

Carli smiled up at Daryl. "You do plenty to help the group. You're fearless."

Daryl didn't smile or allow his expression to change. "Ya' smile too easy."

"Because you don't smile enough, ya' hill billy." Carli shot him a mock-frown.

Daryl furrowed his brow. "Ain't no hill billy! Ain't never lived in the hills!"

Carli pulled away and laughed. "Sure. Red neck, hill billy, Southern boy. Same thing."

"Same thing, my arse!"

This only caused Carli to laugh more. She playfully shoved him and Daryl realised that she was playing around and trying to make him smile. It was an unusually experience for Daryl – to have someone devote their time, love and attention towards him. He was uncertain how to respond sometimes.

"What's wrong?" Carli had noticed the change in his expression.

Daryl shook his head. "Nothin'. Gotta make some arrows. Comin'?"

Carli looked at him for a moment, searching his face for some sign or reason to his withdrawal. When she couldn't find anything (which wasn't any different, considering Daryl had mastered the scowl for some time now) yet he still held her to his body and seemed relaxed and comfortable in her company, she didn't question and nodded.

They were both going through transitions and she was not going to throw him into the deep end – especially when he'd probably knock anything and everything out before asking questions.

Baby steps.

Michael gently knocked on Beth's open door. She turned to face him, as she had been standing by the window and gazing outside. Her expression was of surprise and caution.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Can I come in?" Michael stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"I guess." Beth wiped her hands on her jeans and sat down on the bed. Michael sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Michael asked softly.

"Okay, I guess." Beth turned her gaze to her wrist. "It hurts a little bit."

Michael frowned at the young blond. He could see in her solemn eyes that she was at war with herself. Beth had been living in a daze – safe on her farm, never seeing any Walker's and becoming too comfortable. Then, Michael and Carli showed up and a bunch of random people, they threw a spanner in the works, went mutant and killed her family of Walkers. Beth was hanging by a thread.

"Why did you do it?"

Beth hesitantly looked at Michael. "I-I don't know. I wanted it to end. Everything."

Michael shook his head and sighed. "Listen, I know you're stronger than that. You wouldn't be sitting here now if you weren't."

Beth scoffed. "I'm sitting here because everyone else has been looking after me. I'm not a fighter. Without my father, Maggie or you – I'd be dead."

Michael pursed his lips and placed his hand on Beth's. She didn't flinch or look away.

"You are alive because of you," Michael said with indignation, "had you wanted it to end, you would have cut deeper and wouldn't have hesitated."

Beth slowly nodded and sniffed lightly.

"I'll teach you how to look after yourself," Michael said with a smile, "even though I'll always look after you – whether you need me to or not."

Beth smiled with tears as Michael kissed her hand.

"What about this one?" Carli lifted a stick and inspected it carefully.

"Too skinny. Try ov'r there." Daryl pointed towards an old section of bricks by a tree. Carli threw the stick away and wandered over to where Daryl pointed to, mumbling about how 'all sticks are the same.'

They had been arrow-making for a while now and Carli had managed to make_ three_ usable arrows. Daryl had made over a dozen.

"How come all of mine keep snapping?" Carli called over her shoulder while digging through bricks and broken branches.

"'Cos ya' doin' it wrong."

Carli rolled her eyes. "Clearly."

Daryl was making a neat pile of usable sticks when he stood straight, saw Dale heading towards them and let out a scoff.

"The point of me headin' up here was to get 'way from you people." Daryl stated dryly. Carli dropped her bundle of semi-usable sticks and greeted Dale.

"It's gonna take more than that." Dale replied.

"Carol send ya'?"

"Carol isn't the only one concerned about you," Dale rested his foot against a fallen tree, "your new role in the group."

Carli chewed at her bottom lip. She had gotten to know Daryl quite well and it wasn't an easy thing for the man to accept caring gestures. Carli was sleeping with him and she even struggled at times to make him accept that she cared for him.

Although she had been slightly worried about Daryl's quick acceptance of becoming the interrogator, violence and blood did not faze her. Had she not had a right mind, her inner demons would be nothing _but_ violence and blood. Daryl was becoming his own person and she and everyone else could see the changes in him. He was taking incentive for his group.

But, she understood where Dale was coming from and she would be supportive.

"I don' need my head shrunk." Daryl continued to organise his arrows. "'S groups broken. Better off fendin' fer' myself."

Carli shot a somewhat concerned and offended glance at Daryl. Dale looked from Carli to Daryl.

"You act like you don't care."

"Yeah." Daryl snatched his jacket up. "'Cos I don't."

"So, live or die – you don't care what happens to Randall?" Dale said loudly as Daryl turned his back to him.

"Nope."

"I care." Carli piped in.

"Why do you care?" Daryl said dryly.

Carli frowned at him. "Because it's a life and there are very few of them left."

"So, why don't the both of you stand with me and save the kid's life?" Dale asked. "If it really doesn't matter, one way or the other?"

"Didn't peg ya' fer' a desperate sonoffa' bitch." Daryl shot back.

Carli was grinding her teeth.

"Your opinion makes a difference." Dale said with certainty.

"Man, ain't no body lookin' at me nothin'." Daryl collected his crossbow and arrows and turned away from Dale.

"Carol is," Dale looked at the female standing to Daryl's side, " and I am, right now. Carli also. And you obviously have Rick's ear."

Daryl turned on heel. "Rick just looks to Shane," he spat. "Let 'im."

"You cared what happened to Sophia!" Dale said in a shaky voice. "Cared what it meant to the group."

Carli moved out of the way as Daryl turned and glared at Dale.

"Torturing people! That isn't you." Dale pushed on. Daryl had staunched and stood tall. "You're a decent man. So is Rick. But Shane – Shane is different."

"Why's that?" Daryl rose a brow. "'Cos he killed Otis?"

Dale's eyes widened. "He told you that?"

Carli's ears pricked up and she moved forward to listen in. She had sensed it. Smelt it. Now, she was hearing it.

"Told some story. How Otis covered him – saved his ass." Daryl shook his head. "Show'd up with a dead guy's gun. Rick ain't stupid. He didn't figure it out 'cos he don't wanna." Daryl turned away and began walking. "'S like I said – groups broken."

She watched him walk away, crossbow slung over his shoulder and head lowered. The sun was beating down on them.

"Please," Dale said to Carli, "please bring him back."

Carli frowned. "I can't promise anything."

"If anyone can swing him around to save Randall's life, it's you. You want to save him, don't you?"

Carli was quiet. She looked into Dale's eyes and could see the pleading man's case. Randall was a boy who was trying to survive. But Randall was also capable of harming everyone.

"I can't promise anything, Dale." Carli turned away. "It's our people first."


	16. Chapter 16

**I apologize for disappearing! I have been so wrapped up at work, it's been intense. Also started watching Breaking Bad...soooo good! Anywho, I am dragging this out because I am coming to the end of the last episodes...I am trying to throw some more history in. So, r/r and lemme know what you think! I have also added a book cover...the featured 'Carli' is Natassia Malthe - a half asian model/actress, who basically resembles Carli. The only major differences is that Carli would be more tanned and slightly younger looking.**

**Song: Nine Inch Nails - The Hand That Feeds  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

_You're keeping in step  
>In the line<br>Got your chin held high and you feel just fine  
>Because you do<br>What you're told  
>But inside your heart it is black and it's hollow and it's cold<em>

Carli didn't follow Daryl. Instead, she had kicked her shoes off and walked down to the small river. She had realised that sometimes Daryl needed to cool off and see that he was being an idiot. Then he would come back with his tail between his legs and make amends – not always with a typical 'sorry' but in a more visual way, like bringing fresh game to the camp. He was a man with the world on his shoulders and wasn't willing to share the weight.

The cool water was refreshing on her feet. It made her think about the beach she used to visit during the hotter seasons. Back home.

Carli stopped wiggling her toes.

Home.

She tried her best to not think about her past life. It was like any other boring life – she worked, studied, had a close group of friends and occasionally would get very drunk on the weekend and suffer the aftermath on the Monday. She would go shopping every so often and buy pretty dresses and shoes. Sometimes, Carli would get her nails done.

It was a boring life she enjoyed.

Eyeing her short, jagged nails with distaste, Carli laid back onto the small wooden platform and closed her eyes.

_Just how deep do you believe? _  
><em> Will you bite the hand that feeds? <em>  
><em> Will you chew until it bleeds? <em>  
><em> Can you get up off your knees? <em>  
><em> Are you brave enough to see? <em>  
><em> Do you want to change it?<em>

Rapid thoughts and memories danced across her closed lids. She daydreamed about running through the rain with Michael, searching for Dan. Images of his smile and dorky laugh haunted her from time to time. Carli subconsciously twitched when she relived the moment she plunged a chair leg into Dan's chest. Only to see Dan sit up again, reaching out to grab her. She had been so startled that had Michael not thrust a metal butter-knife into Dan's head, he probably would have taken a mouthful out of her arm.

* * *

><p><em>They dropped Dan's body into the small shower cubicle. Paranoia had struck them both, so Michael moved the fridge in front of the bathroom door.<em>

_An hour had passed and neither had said anything. Michael sat staring at the fridge and Carli buried her face in her hands. _

"_We need to do something." Michael's voice was hoarse._

_She turned her head to the side. "Like what?"_

_They had quickly gathered their luggage, hurried down to the lobby and waited for the young lady to check them out of their room. No one was there, not even a mouse. Dropping the key on the desk, they braved the rain and found themselves outside the international terminals._

_Carli felt the air leave her lungs._

_It was complete chaos. Men dressed in S.W.A.T uniforms had closed every exit and entrance visible. People who had been anticipating the arrival of their friends or family, had been ushered to the other side of the road and held back by heavily armed soldiers. On the other side of the glass walls, people argued and questioned why they were not allowed to leave the airport. _

_Carli gasped when an Asian man who did not speak English, panicked and managed to get past the line of S.W.A.T members. A loud gunshot caused everyone to become quiet and still as the man fell to his death._

_He had barely made it across the street._

_This caused the riot. _

Carli wrinkled her nose and thought hard. Had that been the reason the riot started?

_No. The fear and people shoving against the glass – they were trying to get away from something that was at the back of the crowd. Michael took a step back and Carli followed._

_The glass shattered and they finally saw what the S.W.A.T team were trying to contain and what the passengers had been trying to escape. They were unsure how many 'living dead' were attacking the people – it was hard to see anything considering people were not only being eaten but also trampled and shot by the S.W.A.T. Dozens of people fell to their death – a slow, short death._

_Carli was suddenly grabbed by the arm and being dragged away from the street. Her feet were moving and her right hand still held her bag. Michael tugged her along, not looking back at his sister once. They were moving away and fast._

"_What the fuck!" He gasped after they turned into a side street and hid behind a car. _

_Carli was already unzipping her luggage and sifting through her belongings. Something was holding her tongue and she felt as if her throat had closed up. No voice._

_Michael had realised what she was doing and also began grabbing essentials from his luggage, removing anything unnecessary from his travel-bag and filling it with things he could use. They were both shaking and it wasn't from the cold rain._

_Carli wasn't concentrating and was surprised when she suddenly zipped her travel bag up and slipped it over her shoulders. She hadn't realised how fast she was moving or what she was thinking. Somehow, in a blind-survival-daze, Carli had managed to pack her bag, change her sandals to running shoes and throw a water-proof jacket on. _

_The pair immediately moved away from the airport and went searching for a supermarket. They both walked fast, kept their heads down and manoeuvred past anyone who came across them. Although Michael's ears were ringing and he felt confused, he had managed to get them far away from the busy streets of Atlanta. _

_They attempted to use a bus but the sign suddenly changed to 'Not in service.' _

_Time became nothing. It became dark and neither of them had realised how much ground they had covered. Michael had insisted they find a store where they could buy some essentials. They agreed that whatever they had just witnessed, would spread soon and finding a safe haven would become difficult. _

_Separating in the store, they each grabbed a basket and started loading it up. Matches, energy bars, water purifier, vitamins, iron pills, sleeping bags, ropes, tampons, small knives._

_Carli peered up at the TV. A man was reporting at the airport, explaining how some unknown virus had taken over and humans assumed to be dead, were rising and eating other people. He went on to explain that the 'living dead' appeared to be invincible._

"_The head." Carli whispered to herself. "Injure the head."_

"_Carli!" _

_Carli found Michael in the back of the store. He was pulling lamb chops, blood sausages and steaks from the deep freezer and thrusting them towards his sister. She hesitated at first but took as much as her basket could hold. When they reached the check-out, it was empty. _

* * *

><p><em>What if this whole crusade's<br>A charade  
>And behind it all there's a price to be paid<br>For the blood  
>On which we dine<br>Justified in the name of the holy and the divine_

Carli sat up quickly and let out a gasp. She had been holding her breath. Warm, humid air filled her lungs and she let her head hang. Her head was throbbing and she wasn't sure how long she had been gone. The sky was turning those lovely, warm hues that danced with the clouds.

Peering down at her reflection, Carli allowed her teeth to protrude and opened her mouth. Michael and Carli had managed to survive both in and out of the City for a number of weeks before arriving here – maybe even months – because of this. They had killed many geeks, avoided many situations and even managed to raid a forgotten tank of anything useful.

They had come across small groups of people, but never hung around for very long. They had met other families, husbands and wives, children and even strangers with strangers – trying to survive. Carli and Michael had only seen these people once and never came across any of them a second time.

They had even come across people who had turned to the worst. People who attacked others, raped and killed. People who hunted other people – for no real reason.

_It's not the living against the dead. It's the living against the living._

Carli and Michael had shown compassion once – to a man who had severely injured himself and was leaving a trail of blood behind him. They stitched him up, kept him hidden in an empty water tower and fed him stale cereal.

Michael, who was happy to have company other than his sister, had even gone to great lengths to help the man. He snuck into the city when the sun went down and returned with clean clothes for the stranger.

The man was a vile human being who was dirty, spoke with a thick accent and attempted to touch Carli inappropriately more than once. This went on for a few days until Carli had had enough. After she had woken to find the man holding a knife to her throat, she went straight into her hidden persona.

The knife was easily removed from his hand and her teeth sunk straight into that delicate flesh on the inside of his elbow. He bellowed and beat at her with his fist, but her jaws had clamped tight. Michael wrenched his sister from the man, threw Carli to the side and knocked the man out with a boot to the face.

The siblings raided the unconscious man's pockets and walked away with several items, one of which was a fresh flint. They never saw him again.

That had been the only and last time that Carli and Michael showed any compassion or help for anyone other than each other. They lived in the sewers for a short time until they had to flee the City altogether. Too many Walkers, too many people, too little supplies.

Then, they had stumbled onto Hershel's farm.

_Thank god for that._ Carli squinted at her reflection and retracted her teeth. _It's so nice to speak to normal people._

By the time Carli gathered her thoughts and made her way back to the house, the sun was setting and the air was beginning to cool. The camp was quiet and very few people were hanging around. She saw a few people leaving the other side of the river bank and slowly making their way to the house also.

"We could use you."

Carli turned to the voice.

"Use me? Of course you would." Carli said flatly to Shane.

The older male was leaning against a car, his arms crossed over his large chest. His face was stained purple from bruises. Small cuts danced across his left cheek and temple.

Shane snickered. "Ya' know, yer' got a mouth on ya. Yer' quick-tongued, fast thinker, good fighter."

Carli furrowed her brow, suddenly very suspicious of Shane. They hadn't really conversed alone together because Carli went to great lengths to avoid Shane. She would always stand by others or move away with one other person, never alone or to be stuck in a situation where she would be forced to speak with Shane. Shane made her wary.

"What do you want, Shane?" Carli asked slowly. "You usually have nothing nice to say to me. You're complimenting me but your tone says something completely different.

Shane turned his nose slightly up and stared down at Carli. His chest inflated and he let out a long sigh.

"That boy is gonna die tonight," Shane replied, "an' I want you or yer' brother to do it."

Carli's expression contorted into disgust. "No!"

"Why not?" Shane bit back and stepped forward.

Carli narrowed her eyes. "Because! We aren't vicious animals, Shane. If you cared to -"

"Yeah, you are!" Shane cut her off. "I seen what ya' turn into – everyone saw who yer' really are when you attacked Hershel. Ain't no denying. Yer' a vicious, cold, fuckin' mutt!"

Shane grabbed Carli and forcefully brought his lips to hers. His fingers buried into her arms, hurting as he squeezed harder. Carli shoved and pushed at his chest yet Shane pushed his mouth harder into hers. He could feel her anger and ferocity rising until finally her incisors elongated and Carli used her full strength to send Shane toppling away from her.

He grunted, hand covering his mouth and eyes darkening.

Carli glared at him, eyes a startling green-yellow and mouth slightly ajar – a lovely set of long, white teeth with flecks of red. Her chest was heaving, her hands balled into fists and a low growl erupting from her chest.

Shane wiped the blood from his lips. She had bit him – and bit him hard – on the tongue and the inside of his lower lip. He could feel the several wounds with his tongue. Chunks were missing.

"Fuck up again, Shane." Carli said in a hoarse voice. "And I'll kill you."

_Just how deep do you believe?  
>Will you bite the hand that feeds?<br>Will you chew until it bleeds?  
>Can you get up off your knees?<br>Are you brave enough to see?  
>Do you want to change it?<em>

* * *

><p>Throwing water over her face, Carli tried to appear as if she <em>wasn't<em> a complete mess. Her hands were shaking with anger and she tried to spit out the small amount of blood that was in her mouth. It tasted strange and bland – reminded her of sulphur and dirt. Shane was a bad person with bad morals and bad sanity.

Patting her face dry with a towel, she turned her face up to see Carl walking towards her. He slowed down when he realised Carli had spotted him.

"Hey!" She said with a grin.

Carl smiled. "Hi."

Carli thew the towel into the tent. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you for a few hours."

Carl shifted his weight to his other leg and Carli noted that his vibe changed. She rose a brow at him and the boy gave a nervous smile.

"I went for a walk." Carl said after a moment. "I got bored."

Carli chose to ignore his lie. "Me too. I get bored here also."

"But you can do cool things to keep busy!" Carl said with large eyes. He walked a few steps so he stood by her side.

Carli scoffed. "Like what? I do chores all day."

Carl shook his head. "But you can go running in the woods and kill things because you're an awesome mutant."

Carli laughed loudly and bent down slightly so she could look Carl in the eyes. "Carl, I don't know what I am but if you think it's that – then sure, I'm a mutant."

"Like X-Men."

Carli grinned, placed an arm around his shoulder and the two began towards the house. Slowly but surely, the rest of the camp were gathering to hear the final verdict. She allowed Carl's curious questions and observations distract her from the event she had just been a part of. He managed to make her laugh. Take her mind off reality, if only for a moment.

Carli sniffed and wrinkled her nose. "Carl, you smell faintly of swamp or a bog."

Carl tensed and then nervously smiled. "I told you, I went walking!"

_So naive  
>I keep holding on to what I want to believe<br>I can see  
>But I keep holding on and on and on and on<em>

Carli stepped into the crowded living room and silently found a place by the door frame. Eyes fell upon her face and she hoped no one could see her anger, disgust and fear in her eyes. It was all too fresh on her mind. And mouth.

One by one, the people of Hershel's farm gathered together. Michael arrived with Beth, hand in hand. He gave a small nod to his sister and found a spot at the back of the room – ensuring that Beth was comfortably seated while he stood next to her, like the gentleman he was.

Carli lifted her eyes and saw that Shane was leaning against the fireplace – directly across from her.

A small, yet audibly, snarl escaped her lips.

"What was that?"

Daryl had stepped into the room, silent as ever. Even Carli hadn't heard him or even noticed his scent – she had been so deep in thought. He smelt of earth and sweat and a light sheen of sweat and dirt on his face – Carli was certain that he had most likely disappeared into the bushes or gone hunting after his not-so-subtle tantrum. Blow off steam.

"What do you mean?" She whispered in mock confusion.

Daryl's brow creased. "Ya' growled. Looked like hairs on yer' neck stood."

"I'll explain after this." Carli stepped back to be by his side and entwined her fingers with his. Daryl didn't flinch. He squeezed her hand.

Carl appeared and looked at everyone with expectant eyes. No one budged. Letting out an annoyed sighed, he turned on heel and noisily disappeared upstairs.

_Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
>Will you stay down on your knees?<em>

"So, how do we do this? Just take a vote?" Glenn began.

"Does it have to be unanimous?"

"Let's jus' see where everyone stands then we can go through the options." Rick suggested.

"Killing him. Why should we take a vote – it's clear which way the wind is blowing." Dale threw his hands down in semi-defeat.

"If people think we should spare him, I wanna know." Rick reasoned.

"I can tell you it's a small group. Maybe just me and Glenn."

Glenn hesitantly lifted his gaze to Dale. The Korean had switched teams.

"He's not one of us!" Glenn pushed on. "We've lost too many people already."

"He tried to kill us." Carli added in a small voice. "Even when we declared peace."

Dale was switching weight between his feet. He looked at Carli then to Michael. "How about you two? What do you think about is? I know you couldn't even give me an answer."

Carli pursed her lips and looked at her baby brother.

_Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
>Will you stay down on your knees?<em>

"Randall tried to kill my sister. She is the only blood-kin I have left. I'm only alive now because of her." Michael said in a steady voice. "Randall is already dead to me."

Dale stared at Michael in disbelief; he had been expecting the usually calm, collected and polite young man to stand by his side.

"And you? You gonna let another person die?"

Carli pulled her eyes away from Michael and brought them to Dale's face. He appeared old, worn down, thin. On his last legs.

"If we let him go, he'll find us. He will bring people. And after what they do to us - even after I fight to my last breath, for my brother, for the people here and for myself – I would have wished him dead."

Dale tore his eyes away from Carli and hissed.

"Couldn't we continue keepin' him prisoner?" Maggie suggested.

"Jus' 'nother mouth ta' feed." Daryl said softly.

"He could be an asset!" Dale exclaimed. "Give him a chance to prove himself."

"Put him to work?" The suggestion had barely left Glenn's mouth.

"We're not lettin' him walk around." Rick stated.

_Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
>Will you stay down on your knees?<em>

Maggie went on to suggest that Randall have an escort at all times. Rick went on to shoot down any and all suggestions, with Lori supporting all his reasons. Carli decided it was best to keep quiet now as the discussion was becoming louder and more heated. She had taken a leaf out of Daryl's book. Shane had gradually taken his attention off Carli and went on to elaborate on various scenario's of keeping Randall alive. Each ending was negative.

"If we do this, rule of law is dead. There is no civilisation." Dale exlaimed.

_Forgot what civilisation was_. Carli looked at the ground.

"We could drive him further out?"

"You barely came back this time." Lori said slowly, shaking her head. "There are Walkers, you could break down, you could get lost."

Carli tuned out and closed her eyes. A bitter taste was forming on her tongue and she realised it was a heightened flavour of Shane's blood. She rolled her tongue in her mouth, attempting to disperse the taste. Daryl turned his eyes to the little woman to his left.

"If we were to kill him...how would we do it?" Patricia piped in.

The room was silent for a moment. Carli opened her eyes, pretending she couldn't feel Daryl staring holes into the side of her face.

"Could hang him. Snap his neck?" Shane suggested, yet his eyes were on Carli. Daryl noticed this and his eyes narrowed.

"Thoughta' that. Shootin' might be more humane."

Carli had already decided that whatever decision was made, she would kill Randall on the spot if he even looked at any of them the wrong way. She could smell a bad egg ten miles away and he was rotten to high hell. There were very few good things left in this world and Carli was not going to allow some snot-nosed punk ruin it all.

_Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
>Will you stay down on your knees?<em>

She licked her lips and sighed. _You're not usually this aggressive...you need balance. I know it's all these hormones and stress – but try not to accidently rip someones head off, okay?_

Carli was possessive – and so was Michael – it was in their genes.

"Your talking about this like it's already decided!" Dale argued, hat gripped tightly in his hand.

"Been talkin' all day." Daryl retorted in a slightly heated tone. "Goin' round in circles – jus' wanna go 'round in circles again?"

"This is a young man's life! And it's worth more than a five minute conversation!" Dale shouted. "Has this what it's come to? You kill someone because you don't know what to do with him? You saved him!"

Carli cringed, the taste thick in her mouth. She lowered her head, pursing her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Daryl whispered into her ear.

She shook her head, turned and exited the house. The yelling continued over Randall. So much that, even when she threw up over the porch, no one noticed.

_Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
>Will you stay down on your knees?<em>

Except for Daryl.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: WOO! New chapter! So, forgive me if it is all confusing but I plan on writing an 'in-between' section before starting season 3...what little information known about Carli and Michael will be revealed. Thanks to any new followers, favourites and reviews!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Carli's throat ached as more food, bile and blood exited her body. Her ears were ringing, her lips were tingling and everything had become insanely bright. Her entire body was shaking and the only thing holding her up was the porch railing she was leaning over.

After a few minutes, she spat up the last bits of phlegm and mucus. Carli then realised that a warm hand was rubbing her neck and someone was clumsily holding her hair back. The rubbing was soothing.

"Helps, don'nit?" Daryl said softly as his fingers pressed into her neck. She nodded, torso still leaning over the railing. "Ma used ta' rub my neck when I puked up me guts afta' a night of drinkin' an' takin' pil-"

His voice came short and Carli slowly brought herself up. Daryl pursed his lips, deciding not to finish his sentence. She rubbed at her watery eyes and sniffed several times, spat over the porch and onto the grass, to clear her nasal passage.

Daryl looked at his woman and concern crossed his features. She appeared pale, almost green. Carli's eyes had turned incredibly pink – from the blood-stained tears – and her lips had lost a lot of colour, although was slowly returning.

"What was that?" He asked.

Carli rubbed at her face. "I dunno. I was fine, although I felt a lil' funny in the stomach, then I just threw up."

"Think maybe it was the squirrel? Or yer' still expellin' the overdose?"

"No idea. I've never been that sick before." She sat back against the side of the house and sighed.

Daryl didn't say anything. He watched her, saw her eyes fluttering and then Carli sighed again.

"Daryl, Shane kissed me just before we went into the house."

Carli steadily kept her eyes on Daryl's face. She wasn't sure how he was going to react – in fact, she was readying herself to hold him back from running into the house and starting a brawl. But, she was only answered with his eyes narrowing and his shoulders squaring.

"He kind of cornered me on my way to the house, told me he wanted me or Michael to kill Randall – because that's what 'we' do – then he got aggressive and kissed me." Carli continued in barely a whisper. "I fought back, tried not to go Dark-Side, but he wouldn't let go. I didn't mean to let my teeth bite him, but they did. I had to fight back. Some of his blood went in my mouth, I spat it out."

Daryl's jaw had stiffened and his steely blue eyes had become hot with anger.

"He hurt ya'?" Voice low, deep, controlled.

"When he was gripping my arms, a little. But I'm fine now."

"His blood make ya' sick?"

"He's human. I don't think it would make me sick." Carli sniffed once more. She then lightly stepped over to Daryl and placed her hands on his chest, staring up at him with glassy eyes. "Please don't start something."

"He touched _you_." Daryl's eyes were burning. "Shane touched _mine_."

Carli pressed her lips together. "I know. And it must have been a bad day for me – I barely was able to fight back. But, now isn't the time to start a fight -"

The screen door swung open and Dale appeared. He turned his eyes to them, tears threatening to appear.

"You're right." Dale's voice was shaky. "This group is broken."

The door closed behind him and he headed away from the house.

Carli looked into Daryl's face. "...Because of this Randall thing. We can deal with Shane after... Please."

Had this tiny, slightly frail looking woman not been standing between Daryl and the door, he may have charged through already and let his fists do the talking. Had it been pre-apocalyptic days, he would have done that also.

Daryl had never experienced this sort of anger before. His insides had tightened, he felt sick in the stomach and a strange flicker started in his left eye.

He hadn't had anything of much value in his life. Now that Daryl had Carli, he now felt what it was like to have someone that he cared for, other than Merle, be in danger or in pain.

Daryl couldn't understand most of the feelings and emotions that Carli brought out of him. Sometimes, it left him confused and then angry. It was hard for him to comprehend that she would openly flirt with him in front of the others, laugh and smile and kiss him whenever she pleased – and be 100% comfortable with it. It didn't make him sad or angry, but it definitely made him feel something. Something he wasn't sure of.

But this – Daryl could understand this. It made Daryl furious.

"Please?" Her voice was meek. She needed water.

"Alright." Daryl agreed. "But imma deal with him later – whether ya' want me to or not."

Carli nodded, went to kiss him and suddenly pulled back, covering her mouth with a hand.

"I forgot I vomited."

Daryl scoffed. "Don't care.

And he kissed her.

* * *

><p>Michael carried over an extra sleeping bag to Daryl and Carli's camp site. He let the old faded bag drag slightly on the ground. To save him multiple trips, he had thrown some slightly stale bread and canteens of fresh water inside the sleeping bag.<p>

Daryl had informed him of the situation between Carli and Shane. Whilst Carli was cleaning up in the guest bathroom, Daryl explained in great detail what Carli had just confessed. He went on to talk about how Carli said she had felt slightly ill, but hadn't confirmed if it was before or after she had bit Shane in self-defence.

The younger brother could see the older male holding back the demon inside of him. Daryl was like Michael – in the aggressive way, that was. They both were over-protective of their kin and would kill for them. In this case, both Michael and Daryl would kill for Carli. Michael could see Daryl's fists clenching and unclenching.

The sun had set and Daryl asked Michael to go stay with Carli on their camp site. No one else knew that Carli had been ill or that Shane had sexually attacked her – and the both of them were certain she did not want to broadcast it.

When she opened the bathroom door, Carli's face had gained more colour and her eyes weren't so blood-shot. She gave Daryl a chaste kiss and followed her brother out of the house.

Michael emptied the sleeping bag and handed the water to Carli.

"I don't think Daryl will sleep tonight," Carli flipped the cap off and took a sip, "so put your sleeping bag next to mine."

"Okay." He lazily threw the sleeping bag into the tent and sat down next to Carli. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Carli nodded slowly. "Not sick in the stomach, but a little rough after emptying my stomach out."

"Do you need to eat? I can go hunt for something if you like?"

Carli smiled at her brother. "No, it's fine. I don't have appetite right now. Plus, we should stay here. Never know what's gonna happen with this whole Randall thing. What did Daryl say about it?"

Michael sat back into his chair. "Not a lot. Rick, Shane and Daryl took him to the barn. I wonder if Daryl is keeping chill. It would take a lot for a man like him to not speak up."

"I know. I promised him we'd deal with it after Randall."

Carli stared into the small fire in front of them. Her stomach was calm but she still felt slightly roughed up. Never in her life had she felt so sick before. It made her head hurt just thinking about how bad she felt.

"Let's go to the other camp and see if anything has happened with him." Michael helped his sister up and she linked her arm in his. They began walking at a nice, easy pace towards the others.

"Did Shane's blood make you feel sick?"

Carli shrugged. "I don't know. It tasted strange and I spat most of it out. But, I was also down by the small river earlier on today and I felt really odd. I dunno, man."

"So...you felt sick before the blood?"

"Not sick, just strange."

They came to a stop, a few metres away from the others. Carli turned her eyes to Michael, who was looking suspiciously at her.

"What?" She asked.

He remained silent for a moment, examining her face. Michael then said in a low whisper, "You don't think that you are...you know..."

Carli's eyes became wide. "No! No way! It's not possible because I'm on...protection...plus the likelihood of Daryl being compatible with our species is literally slim to none."

Michael rose a brow at her and Carli pulled her arm from his.

"It's not possible, Michael." She glared at him. "Why do you think we're a dying species? Because only a few humans can reproduce with us! Nup. It's not possible."

"Dad's human. Mum's a full-blood. They made us." Michael retorted. "It is possible."

Carli stared at her brother. The thought of...that...happening, hadn't crossed her mind at all. With all the drama and fighting her urges spurred by being 'in heat', she was certain that it wasn't possible. And she was on contraception. So, she never thought about it.

Before the conversation could continue, everyone suddenly stood as Rick entered the camp. Carli and Michael came closer so they could listen in with the group.

"We're keepin' him in custody." Rick said plainly.

Maggie turned away and left.

Andrea stood, a smile on her lips. "I'm gonna go find Dale."

Carli, Michael and T-Dogg stood quietly by the fire. T-Dogg smiled at Carli and gently touched her arm.

"You didn't look too good back there. Everything okay?"

Carli gave a small, unconvincing smile. "Tummy bug. All good now."

A loud, male scream echoed around them. Rick shot up from his seat.

"T-Dogg! Grab a shot gun!" Rick shouted.

Carli dropped the blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders. She knew that voice. Michael turned towards the scream. His eyes were a shining yellow, his multiple sharp teeth protruding and his muscles appearing larger.

"Carl, you go into the house and you lock the door." Lori instructed.

"But - "

"Carl, you listen to your mother!" Carli pulled the knife from her boot and handed it to the boy. "Now is not the time!"

The boy took the knife, turned on heel and ran as fast as he could to the house

Michael and Rick took off into the distance. Lori snatched up Carli's hand and the two followed. The screaming continued. But as they cleared the front lawn and entered the paddock, the screams of fear turned into screams of pain.

Carli pulled her hand from Lori's and took off in front of her.

"No, no, please no." The words from her lips were barely audible.

Looking to the right, Carli saw Daryl running at full speed towards a human shape in the long grass. He threw his body forward, knocking the Walker away from the victim and plunged his hunting knife through it's skull.

"Over here!" Daryl called out, waving his hands in the air before dropping to knees.

Arms caught around Carli's waist before she could drop down to the bloodied mess that was Dale. Andrea was on her knees, pulling Dale towards her. Rick was trying to calm Dale, who had become white and could not speak.

Michael was holding Dale's head, his eyes a furious cyan. "Get Hershel!"

Glenn, Lori and Hershel appeared. Lori gasped, covering her mouth. Carli was trying to talk but the only sounds she could make were small sobs. She tried to pull away from the arms, but they would not let her go.

"What happened?"

"What can we do?"

"Can we move him?" Rick asked.

Hershel shook his head. "He wont make the trip."

"You have to do the operation here." Rick exclaimed. "Glenn, get back to the house -"

"Rick!" Hershel said loudly. The senior shook his head.

Michael let out a distressed bellow that resembled a roar. Carli was stretching her arms, reaching towards Dale. She just couldn't reach him.

Dale was gasping in pain. The Walker had not bitten him or feasted on him. It had torn his entire chest and rib-cage open with its bony fingers. Dale had become an open book.

Carli couldn't smell the blood. Her nose was blocked, her eyes fuzzy from tears.

"Do something!" Andrea pleaded.

Several of the people looked away, unable to bring their eyes to Andrea's face. Michael had removed himself from Dale, turning his back to everyone and held his face in his hands. Carli finally pulled away, falling to the ground. She sobbed quietly as she crawled to Dale and sat by his side.

Rick lifted his gun and pointed it at Dale's head. Andrea wailed, pulling herself away. Carli stared up at Rick, her large bloodied eyes not willing to turn away as everyone else had. Rick hesitated.

Carli turned Dale's face to hers. The man could not speak. He could only gasp and splutter.

"Dale," Carli said in a soft, airy voice, "I am so sorry this happened to you. You just look at me now, okay?" Red ran down her cheeks, yet her eyes had become the center of Dale's attention. His gasping was quietening. The expression of pain fading slightly. His sole attention was on the crying female by his side. "Everything is going to be okay. You can't feel anything, right?"

Michael watched his sister. He had seen this before, but this was the first time either of them had done it. Whether she knew it or not, Carli was hypnotizing Dale so he would forget everything and feel nothing.

"It's gonna be a calm journey," Carli continued with sniffles. "And we'll see you soon. I promise."

Dale's whimpering and splutters were slowing and a daze had fallen across his white face. Carli tore her eyes from Dale and looked up at the gunman. This brought Dale slightly out of his daydream. Daryl stood square, face stern yet eyes sorrowful.

Their eyes met as the gun pressed to Dale's forehead.

"Sorry, brother."

* * *

><p>The hot air sent Carli's hair flailing around her face. Her eyes were burning and she realised that she hadn't blinked for some time now. Daryl squeezed her, his watchful gaze upon her face.<p>

T-Dogg, Carli and Daryl sat in the back of the truck whilst Andrea and Shane sat inside. They had been driving for about twenty minutes and although it was barely noon, the air was thick and hot.

After Dale had been attacked, the camp had come to a stand still. The ones able to function went on patrol around the bush land – Michael hadn't spoken much since the night and although he insisted on patrolling alone, Carli just knew that Michael had gone on an angry, animalistic feeding spree.

They had volunteered to head out furthest and take down any Walker's that could potentially reach the farm. Realisation had set in – they had been too comfortable.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dale...he could get under your skin. Sure got under mine – 'Cos he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought. How he felt. That kind of honesty is rare...and brave."<em>

_Carli lifted her red eyes from the freshly turned earth. Daryl stood by her, inches away from touching. His expression was placid, weight on one hip and cross bow resting on his shoulder. Although he appeared emotionless, Carli could sense the angry heat emitting from Daryl._

"_Whenever I had to make a decision, I would always look at Dale. He'd be lookin' at me with that look he had – we've all seen it one time or 'nother. I couldn't always read him but he could read us. He saw people for who they were."_

_Daryl hadn't questioned what Carli had done only hours ago. They had wept, mourned and cried over the lose of a great man – there was no need to bring up the peace and serenity Carli had forced upon Dale. They had accepted that Carli and Michael were a mystery. And maybe, in due time, they would discover some answers. _

"_...Knew things about us. The truth. Who we really are."_

_Michael hadn't handled the death of Dale too well. He cried openly, turning his back to the rest of the camp as they collected Dale's body. Carli took to her brother, taking the taller yet younger male in her arms and letting him cry freely. Michael tried to shove his sister away but with no prevail, he became limp and the pair sunk to the ground. His sobs and wails were that of a wolf pup. Soon after, he dried his face and disappeared into the trees. _

"_...And he was talkin' about our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honour him is to un-break it. Set aside our differences and pull together. Stop feeling sorry for ourselves. Take control of our lives."_

_Carli could feel both Shane's and Daryl's eyes on her. Shane stared at her with a thick, black rage. His eyes bore holes into her sun-kissed face. A small gasp left her lips when she felt Daryl grip her arm and pull her to his side. He protectively and possessively wrapped an arm around her waist. All the while, his piercing stare never left Shane. _

"_...Take control of our lives. Our safety. Our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong."_

* * *

><p>Tying her hair back as the truck came to a halt, Carli took no notice of the people around her. She had leapt from the back of truck before anyone could lower the tray. An arrow flew past the right side of her face, lodging itself into the skull of a Walker. Her knife sang against bone and flesh.<p>

* * *

><p>"It'll be tight – fourteen people in one house." Rick pointed out to Hershel and Maggie.<p>

Carli sat in the tray of the truck, her legs swinging off the edge. The camp site were gathering items and making neatly formed piles of things they needed. They had returned after a quick sweep of the outer skirts of the farm lands and Carli was relieved to find Michael in his tent. Although he appeared fresh and glowing, his eyes still held a sadness.

Daryl had insisted she stay with the others while he collected their items to bring back to the main camp. And by others, he had meant anyone and everyone except Shane. There was no objection on her behalf. Her stomach was uneasy and their was a slight throb in her temples.

"Maybe you need to eat?" Glenn suggested. He handed Carli a water bottle and she thanked him with a small smile.

"I ate earlier – some left over squirrel."

"I mean...the other eat."

Carli lowered the water bottle and rose a curious brow at Glenn. "Glenn, fancy you being concerned of my other personality. Such a gentleman!"

The Korean gave a small chuckle that was short-lived. "All we have is each other, right? Gotta look after one another. Didn't Michael go for a hunt? Why didn't you go with him?"

Carli shrugged. "He needed alone time. Michael is just a teenager – a hormonal boy – one of which is reaching sexual maturity. He can't always be right-minded."

"Wait, so he didn't hunt?"

"He sure as hell did. But he definitely killed more than he fed."

Glenn appeared uneasy for a moment then sighed. "You guys are great. But, you both still scare me."

Carli handed the water bottle back. "I scare myself, sometimes."

Daryl threw down a backpack at Carli's feet then silently joined the group conversation.

"...We shoulda' moved you all in a while ago." Hershel stated.

"Alright, let's move the vehicles down by the doors – facing each side of the road." Rick took the lead and guided the others as they continued to collect their items and move them across the front of the farm house.

"Hey girl, how yer' feelin'?" Daryl asked quietly as the others moved around them.

Carli chewed on her lower lip. "I didn't tell you I was feeling ill."

"Don't think yer' the only one in his group who knows shit. I seen ya'. Yer' might be sittin' here right now but yer' brain is high in the sky." He tilted her chin up so the light fell across her face. "Eye's all glassy an' shit."

Carli slowly pulled her chin from his fingers. "I don't feel well. Ten points."

"S'hell yer' problem?"

She swung her legs and jumped onto the ground so she wouldn't be in the way of the others putting camping gear in the back of the truck. The knocking inside of her skull was becoming more consistent and it was causing Carli to become short-tempered.

"I'm sorry." Carli said sincerely and took Daryl's hand. "I think I need to feed. My stomach is all weird and my head hasn't come right for over a day now."

Daryl looked down at the small hand grasping his. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Carli asked.

Lifting her hand up between them, Carli gasped. Her nails were longer and pointier than their former short and jagged selves from yesterday. They rose in the centre of the nail plate like the roof of a house, forming a thicker and stronger nail on each finger tip. A dark navy was starting to appear through the nails as if it were stained with food dye.

"Somethin's wrong." Daryl said, lowering her hand and covering it with his own.

Carli brought her other hand up to inspect it, only to have it taken by Daryl's. He held both of her hands in his own, firm yet not aggressive.

"What the fuck!" Carli said in a slight panic.

"Yer' changing."

"I can see that!" Carli placed her forehead against his chest. "I hate this."

"Go hunt." Daryl said into the top of her head, his warm breath caressing her scalp. "Yer' not much use here because yer' sick. I'll sort everything out, you go hunt."

After Daryl had moved all of their belongings, he made a beeline straight to Michael. He found the lanky, scruffy haired boy by the side of the house organising tent ropes and pegs.

"We needa' talk." Daryl leaned against the porch.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, lowering the rope he had just untangled.

"It's yer' sister." Daryl began slowly. "She's been sick since early noon, yesterday. Know anythin' 'bout it?"

Michael stared at Daryl for a moment. "I knew she had been sick. Did she throw up again?"

"No, but ya' can see it in her face." Daryl crossed his arms. "Her nail's gon'na weird colour. Pointy an' shit."

The younger male's eyes became large and his mouth opened slightly. He disregarded his activity, stepped over the ropes and pegs and stood by Daryl.

"Where is she?"

"Went huntin'. Said she might jus' have an empty stomach." Daryl screwed his face up, impatience on his features. "What tha' hell is up, man?"

Michael pursed his lips. "Daryl, don't be alarmed or anything."

"What? Don' got time to beat 'round the bush."

"Carli might be pregnant."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi everyone! It's been a little while but it's because I have just started university...and it is stressful. I am clueless. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Read and review! Thanks!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Carli wiped her mouth with her hand and let out a long sigh. Her now cyan-green eyes admired the game she had just killed and drained dry. Laying cold at her feet, two deer, one rabbit and four squirrels. She had chased them down in her full form, letting every hidden secret inside of her out into the open.

The smaller animals were easy but after she had sucked them dry, she found that she was no where near full. Deciding she needed something large, Carli moved swiftly within the trees and shrubbery until she found a small heard of deer. Crouching low behind greenery, Carli extended her body and threw herself forward.

Swiftly killing one deer, Carli threw the corpse down and caught a second before it was too late. She dragged both deer back to her small pile of rodents and began the process of feeding.

Now that Carli had finished, she felt revived and the throbbing in her temples had subsided. Leaning on a thick branch she scooped up, a soft groan came from behind her. Spinning quickly, Carli thrust the branch into the skull of a Walker.

Adrenaline pumped through her body and she let out a snarl. The Walker was still fresh – the smell of rotting flesh hadn't quite set in. It had barely made a noise and Carli had killed it in an instant.

Frowning and grasping the branch, she pulled it from the skull then noticed her fingers again. They had turned a deep navy blue – there was no natural pink of the nail bed. They had also become longer and thicker at the center of the nail bed. Curiosity took over when she tried to bend the free-nail and it was like trying to bend a street lamp.

Pulling her arm back, Carli threw the hardest clawed-swipe at the tree next to her. Bark and chunks of wood came spraying across the ground.

Licking her lips, Carli blinked and allowed her eyes to return to their warm brown. Uncertainty had settled in her gut. Carli was changing and she was fearing it was for obvious reasons.

* * *

><p>Returning to the camp, Carli helped Andrea throw a few more bags onto the back of the truck. The group had collected everything and gradually moved them to the house. It had taken a few hours to sort through the 'keep and throw out' piles, but they had managed to collect what was needed. The RV was moved by the house and T-Dogg had already made an escape route from one of the top floor windows down to the RV window.<p>

Carli slowly approached Daryl as he was fastening the side-saddle bag on Merle's bike. She walked loudly so the male would notice her. Looking up with a slight squint, his shoulders relaxed and Daryl stood straight.

"How was it?" He asked as she stopped short in front of him.

"Was good. I ate a lot."

"So yer' were hungry?" Daryl rose a brow at her.

Carli shrugged. "I guess I was."

Daryl swung a leg onto the motorcycle and revved the engine. Carli climbed on behind him, allowing her thighs to press against his legs and her arms snake around his waist. She pressed her cheek against his back.

They began to move slowly towards the house.

"Daryl, my nails are completely blue."

"Saw that."

"They're hard also. I almost took out half a tree." Carli said into his ear. Daryl didn't say anything back but merely nodded and quickly squeezed her hand.

It was a wonder for Carli to see Daryl so calm. A lot had happened in the past few days and people had changed for both the better and worse. Carli could see something in Daryl that was not always there – something had changed in him within a few hours. It made her suspicious.

Allowing his woman to comfortably get off the bike, Daryl switched the engine off and turned his eyes to Carli. She stood casually while inspecting the new arrangement of vehicles around the house. Daryl had parked right by the steps.

"Why are you staring at me?" Her voice was playful and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Daryl hadn't realised he was staring at Carli. He was watching her – almost in a protective way. Even if she was standing right by him, something inside of Daryl was making him wary and cautious – more than usual – for his Carli.

"Jus' makin' sure yer' alive an' kickin'." Daryl said after a moment of silence.

Carli smiled, her teeth white and shiny.

Deciding she needed to wash up, Carli gathered her toiletries and headed inside. The scent of animal and blood still lingered on her skin and she was sure everyone could smell it. That sort of smell made people uneasy and that was something she did not want to happen. Passing Michael and Carol in the sitting room, Carli gave a small wave but was stopped.

"Carli!" Michael called out. "How was the feed?"

Carli gave a positive nod. "Yeah, good. How was yours?"

"Yeah, alright. I had a small deer and was good to go. How about you?"

Carli's lip twitched and she said slowly, "A bit more than that...I guess."

"You smell like trees. Clean wood or something."

"Yeah, I knocked a small tree down by accident when I killed my game."

Michael turned his eyes to Carol and the both shared a look that Carli couldn't understand. She hurried upstairs with her clean clothes and decided to put those thoughts in the back of her head. As per usual, Carli stood bare nude in front of the mirror and inspected her body for any changes or injuries she hadn't noticed.

Her skin was a perfect, even tone with no cuts or scratches. Hair was thick, full and luscious. Eyes were bright – no signs or red – and awake. Lips plump and a soft mauve-pink. Running her hands over her breasts and then ribs, she stopped as her hands came to her lower abdominal.

Turning to the side, she gazed at her torso in the mirror.

Carli was not a skinny-mini girl, although she was small. Standing at only five-foot-two, she was graced with an hour-glass figured and toned muscles. Her breasts were full and perky, her backside nice and plump and everything in between was flat and muscular. This should have included her lower abdominal – which now slightly jutted out in a low, lying buldge.

Eyes burning from not blinking for sometime, Carli pulled her eyes away from the mirror and stared down at her feet. Her navy blue toe nails stared up at her and she let out a soft, scared whimper.

Sitting in the bath tub, Carli had washed herself down and sat with her knees to her chest. Her eyes had threatened to cry but she fought back. There had been too many tears shed over the past week and she was not allowing herself to cry again.

Carli thought long and hard about everything and anything in relation to what she was. Their mother had taught them a few things but only the necessities. This included: how to control your anger, how to eat very raw meat without suspicion and how to control their urges.

Mother had taught them how to react fast and to always be wary of the people around them. You never knew who was oblivious to the secret lives they lived or who was just playing dumb.

As the siblings grew older, Mother taught them how to blend in. It wasn't so hard for the siblings as it was for Mother because she was a full blood. She taught them that their curse was also a blessing – they were hypersensitive to the events happening around them, they could smell and see far better than a normal person and they would experience life in far, greater detail.

But Mother would only let them know so much. Mother had fled her country because her kind was slowly becoming extinct. She had met a white man deemed fit in her eyes, fell in love with him and bared their first child with him before moving to his country. To protect her 'mongrel' children, she made sure they knew the bare minimum.

Carli remembered growing up and slowly developing her other side during her puberty years. It was tough on her – having a crush on a boy and not only wanting to have your first kiss with him but to also tear his throat up at the same time.

Closing her eyes, Carli thought hard and tried to remember every single detail she learnt from her mother before they left the country. Images of birthdays, shopping, getting coffee with mother and then she suddenly remember when her mother fell pregnant.

Excitement. Happiness. Mother took young Carli's hand with her own and placed it on her swollen belly.

Carli's eyes quickly opened. "Her nails were blue."

A soft knock on the door sprung Carli from her thoughts.

"Carli?" Michael called softly. "I'm here with Carol. Can she come in? She wants to talk to you."

"Yeah, okay."

The door opened slowly and Carol stepped in through the small gap. She appeared cautious yet warm and took a seat on the side of the bath.

"How are you feeling, Carli?" Carol asked in a soft, motherly voice.

Carli lifted her head from her knees. "Okay. Nothing physically wrong, I think."

Carol nodded, a smile on her lips. "That's good. I was told you were ill yesterday and that you didn't feel right -"

"Michael told you?"

"Yes, he did." Carol rested her hands in her lap. "He also said that there would be the slight possibility that you could be with child."

Carli pulled her eyes away.

"Carli, I was a mid-wife before...the world changed. Your brother – and I'm sure Daryl also – are very worried about you. They don't know what's going on and you're a vital part of this group."

Carli continued to keep her eyes closed and rested her chin on her knees. She did not feel angry or as if Carol had stepped over the line. Carli was tired – emotionally, physically and mentally. Too tired to respond.

Carol gently placed her hand on Carli's bare shoulder. "Please, let me check if you are. You did so much for me...and my little girl. And the least I could do is help you."

Carli turned her head and lifted her lazy eye lids. "Carol, what am I going to do if I'm pregnant? I can't raise a child in this world. And the growing of a mongrel child – like myself – is a lot shorter than the standard nine months."

"Mongrel child? You are not a mongrel child." Carol's tone was warm and certain. "You are a saviour to us – to the ones who can't always help each other. Save each other. And we've managed to stay alive this long...if you are with child, that child will not only have you and Michael and Daryl to protect it...it'll have the whole camp. We're family."

Carli sniffed, pulled herself across the bath and resting her head on Carol's lap. Slow, big tears fell down her cheeks.

"If I am, it'll be too hard. Lori is also pregnant."

Carol hushed the younger female. "I know, sweetheart. And we'll make it work."

Carli lifted her head and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She looked up into the grey eyes of Carol.

"The boys are waiting outside for an answer."

Carli licked her lips and slowly nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Daryl and Michael had been sitting in silence for some time now. After Carli had disappeared upstairs, Michael and Carol had found Daryl outside. Michael insisted that they find out now if Carli was pregnant.<p>

"Why?" Daryl asked. "She says she ain't. On tha' pill."

Michael shrugged. "That doesn't mean anything. I mean, think about it. That's only 99.9% fool-proof. You know what that means?"

Daryl wrinkled his nose at the younger man.

"It means if she is preggers, then your red-neck swimmers are tough mother fuckers."

Daryl stared at Michael before saying, "This ain't no time or place to be raising a babe."

Michael shook his head. "They grow fast. Germination time is roughly half of the standard nine months for a human baby."

Carol frowned. "How do you know that? I thought neither of you knew much about your kind."

"I may have gone through my mothers things...behind her back. Read some stuff, google here and there – anyway, it doesn't matter!" Michael threw his hands up and turned to Daryl. "Daryl, this is a very important moment. A beautiful moment."

Carol had left them in the study and disappeared in the bathroom. They knew she was going to be a while so the pair sat in silence for sometime before Daryl cleared his throat.

"Didn't think I'd ever be a father."

Michael chuckled. "Didn't think zombies existed either, hey?"

The older male snickered. "This s'all movin' so fast. I should be losing my shit right now. But...I'm jus' sittin' here. Calm an' shit."

"You know," Michael sat back into his chair. "My father used to tell us stories about when we were growing up. He once said that before my mother announced she was pregnant with Carli or me, that he already knew some how."

"Hows that?"

Michael shrugged. "He described it as...an instinct. A sense of knowing that a part of him had appeared elsewhere, that he had invested his heart into something and could feel it coming alive. When I think about it now, it could be because the baby shares blood from both the father and mother. Maybe it's like when I just know something is wrong with Carli. We are connected like a sixth sense."

"Like a wolf knows his bitch is pregnant with his cubs? And you're pack animals."

"I guess so." Michael rubbed at his eyes. "You could put it that way. It could also be that Carli has your blood inside of her. Correct?"

The older male furrowed his brow, not wanting to get into detail as to when, why or how it happened. "Yeah."

"You see, our species is magical – well, not like a wizard or something – but we are unique. We are linked to the world, nature, family and blood exchange. We sense things, we feel the anxiety and fear before something even happens. We function as humans but we also have carnal needs of the animal variety. In Carli's case, she needed you. And our kind...we love just one and one only. It's for life. Family is everything to us."

That last line repeated itself over and over again in Daryl's mind. He replayed moments between himself and Carli – from the day he shook her hand in the middle of Hershel's field to the moment they had sex the first time and even when she told him she loved him.

He had had his eyes on Carli from day one. It made him angry, confused, disjointed. When the other men _looked_ at Carli, he wanted to smash all their faces in. Only Daryl could look at Carli. He wasn't all that drunk the night she had surprised everyone with alcohol – Daryl knew what he was doing. It made him possessive, wanting her, needing her.

When she showed her true form the day they found Sophia, nothing inside of him withdrew – it only amplified. Daryl knew she could protect herself and possibly kill everyone within moments if she needed to. But that didn't stop him from becoming a barrier between Carli and the other members of the group.

Daryl was linked to Carli. There was no doubt about that.

"Merle would call me a pussy." Daryl said in a low voice.

Michael sat forward, his eyes steadily on Daryl's face. "Merle is the past. This group, this farm, Carli and if she is carrying your child – this is now. This is what you think about."

Daryl rested his elbows on his knees and sneered. "Pretty fuckin' wise fer' a teenager."

Michael smirked. "I got skills. Fuckin' Gandalf incarnate."

* * *

><p>Pulling the shirt over her head, Carli turned to Carol and found the older lady smiling at her. Carli gave a small smile back but there was a weary feeling in the pit of her gut. They had been in the bathroom for what seemed like hours. And now they had to see both Michael and Daryl.<p>

"It's going to be okay." Carol opened the door and guided Carli into the hallway. "I'll be right by you and no one else needs to know unless you want them to."

The carpet felt extra itchy under her bare feet as they slowly walked to the study. She could hear Daryl talking in a low whisper and Michael's reply stopping mid sentence when he sensed the women approaching.

Stepping into the study, both men stood with anxious expressions. Carli suddenly felt nervous – as if she were standing nude in the spot light. She looked at her brother. His brow was slightly creased and his eyes large and watchful. Carli could hear his heart beating faster than normal. Turning her eyes to Daryl's face, her heart skipped a beat.

Standing in front of her, a man almost six-feet tall with broad shoulders and lean, muscular arms, was watching her with his unnerving blue eyes. He pulled his thumb nail from his mouth and blinked several times. Daryl was not scowling – he was gazing at Carli with eagerness and...love.

"Well?" Michael exclaimed.

Carli licked her lips, a habit she couldn't kick. Her hand moved to her abdomen. "I-I'm...I'm pregnant."

Michael's hands came to his mouth and he let out an excited scream. "I knew it! I knew it! I could freakin' smell it on you, you little bitch!"

"Michael!" Carol scolded.

"Sorry!" Michael said quickly. "Carli, I am so happy for you – for both of you. It's about time we had some seriously good news – especially this because there are so few of us left!This will bring us all together."

Carli gave a nervous smile and turned to Daryl. Michael's excited noises became silent.

"Let's go outside, Michael." Carol ushered the younger male out before he could object and closed the door behind her.

Daryl didn't say anything. He brought his thumb nail to his mouth, nibbled it once more before reaching out and pulling Carli to his chest.

Grasping her as if she were about to disappear, Daryl took in the scent of her hair and could have sworn a warmth came from his belly and into his front. An air of peace fell over them.

"This is it, girl."

Carli sniffed lightly and turned her head up to look at Daryl. "I don't know how -"

Daryl hushed her. "Don' you go worryin'. I don' know shit about babies or love or all that bull – but I know what's mine an' that's you an' that Dixon hiddin' in yer' belly. A Dixon always looks after his own."

"Everything that's happened...it's all happened so fast. Sophia, Lori, Dale and now this..."

Daryl buried his fingers in her hair and rested his chin on the top of her head. "S'only good thing that's happened...no need fer' hopin' an' prayin', girl. Can only keep movin' forward."

"You're not mad? About the contraception not working?"

Daryl stared into her brown eyes. "A Dixon always looks after his own."


End file.
